Sharing is Caring
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Aang is in love with Katara, but when Toph's confession makes him realize his love for her also, will Katara and Toph be able to share The Avatar between them?
1. The Deal

**Okay, won't lie this will be your last chance to turn back, this will be a Katara/Aang/Toph story, this is will be my first time making such a heavy drama type story because Aang loves Katara AND Toph, so how wouldn't there be drama lol. It's a story be me and it's rated M...so there will be adult content and lemons. *Cue Applause*. I'm not really expecting my usual fans to like this, since i usually stick to Kataang, but i hope people will at least like it. I'm sorry if anything sounds like I'm taking things from other stories, i've recieved messages from people saying i've copied other people even though i havn't. So i hope you like it, please feel free to tell me what you think. See you all at the bottom :D**

He woke up in the comfortable bed. It defiantly was a change from when they were on the run. Aang stretched and yawned, trying to go back to sleep. A knock on the door stopped him from going back to his peaceful sleep. He groaned in response, hoping whoever it was would go away. Another knock, but louder, was rapped on his door again. "Come in," Aang groaned in the pillow. He heard the steps of his visitor come closer to him.

"Come on Aang, we have to go, all sorts of meetings to attend to," Zuko informed him. Aang was happy it was just Zuko and not Toph who usually woke him up by smashing him, his bed, or totally destroying his room.

Aang got out of his bed and scratched his bald head, "Do we have to? I mean, we just saved the world like 2 weeks ago? Don't we get some kind of hero vacation?"

Zuko chuckled, "Yeah Aang…we get hero vacation…after we settle some stuff."

He put on his air bending robe and grabbed his staff, "What are we dealing with today _Fire Lord_ Zuko?"

"Well," he began, "We are going to plan out the debate of what we are going to do for the Fire Nation today." This was something Aang was hoping they would put off. When this meeting was first mentioned, it was said that the debate would at least 1 year, maybe more. That would mean less time with Katara or seeing any of their old war friends. Momo crawled up his robes and popped his head out of the top, making both the boys laugh. They started walking down the hall as Aang let out a loud yawn.

"So, is there any good news?" Aang asked, as they turned a corner.

Zuko nodded, "Of course, don't I always?" Aang chuckled. "I was able to talk to the leaders of Southern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom leaders who were suppose to come here for the debate."

"Yeeeaaaaaah?" Aang questioned, wondering where Zuko was getting at.

"Since your girlfriend happens to be the daughter of the chief, she is technically a princess. Also do you remember what happened to Kuei right?" Zuko asked him again.

He nodded, "Of course, he made his way to the Serpent's Pass and was eaten and all they could find was Bosco and Kuei's hands and paws. Why do you bring this up Zuko?"

"Because Lao Bei Fong just bought his way to the top, The Bei Fong's are royalty Aang." The Fire Lord exclaimed.

Aang was still lost, "Okay, it's great to know our friends are the luckiest kids in the nations, but what does this have to do with our debate today."

Zuko smiled, "Well what you don't know Aang, is that the royalty from all the nations…come to the debate or even _one_ person from the nation comes. I, represent the Fire Nation. You, The Avatar and Air Nation representative. Chief Arnook, represents the Northern Water Tribe. Now Aang, give me two royal members from the Southern Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom."

"Katara and Toph!" He exclaimed. His joyous feelings shot through the roof. Aang thought that he would have to wait for a year until he saw his friends. "Thank you Zuko, this is the best news I have heard all week!"

He laughed, "No problem man, you save the world, I can pull a couple strings for you. Lao and Hakoda were going to be at the debate until I made the suggestion that maybe Katara and Toph should take their places since they saw the war first hand around the world and they would have an easier time debating on what places have the worst damage."

"Thank the Spirits, it will be great to be around our friends instead up stuck up adults," Aang joked. The Fire Lord patted him on the back.

"Don't be too happy about not seeing them Aang, with the war being over, the coronation of Katara and Toph's families are going to be soon." Zuko informed him.

Aang looked at him funny, "What do you mean Zuko? Isn't Katara's family technically coroneted since Hakoda is the chief?"

"Nope, because after uh…after the siege against the Northern Water Tribe, some of the water benders made the trip down to their sister tribe and helped rebuild the city. From what I have heard, it's almost twice as big as the North Tribe. The new city has been named after Katara; I found it pretty fitting too." Zuko told him.

He grinned wide, "I can't wait to see Katara…or Princess Katara, when do we set off to see them coroneted?"

Zuko paused for a second as they made their way down the stairs, "As soon as we get done with planning the debate out today, we will make our way to The Southern Water Tribe, then make our way to Ba Sing Se…it should be easier without me trying to capture you or trying to hide out." They both laughed.

"Well let's get this done, I can't wait to see Katara."

* * *

><p>Toph paced back and forth in the frozen palace room. Even though she couldn't see through her boots, she still walked blindly around. She was visiting the new Southern Water Tribe to 'see' Katara's coronation. Katara sat brushing her hair, getting ready for bed. Toph needed to tell Katara her feelings about a certain bald headed boy. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep and couldn't breathe without thinking of Aang. Her love for him started ever since he became the first person to beat her. The first person to ever be tougher than her and be scared of her at the same time. Teaching him earth bending didn't help either, with the alone time with him, her feelings grew and grew. She knew of her love after he had come back from his visit with Roku and held her hand. At that moment, Toph Bei Fong, the world's first metal bender and surrendered to her feelings of love for The Avatar. But now he was with Katara and she had no chance with him. Toph's heart was split in two and the empty feeling grew each time she heard Katara talk about how she missed him. She decided that she had to finally reveal her feelings to Katara, maybe it would help the ache, she had nothing to lose.<p>

"Okay," Toph stopped pacing, Katara set her brush down. "I'm ready to talk."

Katara smiled, "Good, it has only been, I don't know, two hours."

Toph fake laughed, "Anyways, I…um, kind of like this…well this boy."

"Really Toph? Maybe we could double date!" The water bender squealed with joy.

The blind girl winced at the thought, "Well that would be kind of hard for us to do…"

"Why's that Toph?" She picked up her brush and started again.

'_Now or never Toph_' she told herself. Toph took a deep breath, "Its Aang…I love him…"

She laughed, "That's classic Toph, but really, who do you like?"

Toph clenched her fists, "No…Katara…I love Aang." The use of her real name stopped Katara. She dropped her brush as she sat there in shock. Katara turned back around in her seat and looked at Toph. The earth princess stood there shaking, trying to keep her stance. "Please don't be mad Katara…I…I can't help my feelings."

It was now Katara's turn to take a deep breath, "Toph…I uh really don't know what to say. We are officially becoming princesses soon, we are rebuilding our nations and countless meetings are lined up for us to attend to…I can't really wrap my mind around this right now."

"I have been in love with him for months now Katara…I can't simply ignore my feelings…" Toph told her. Katara stood up and looked Toph in her sightless eyes.

"Why didn't you say something before Toph? You had time to tell Aang your feelings, now he is with me…it's not like we can share him or something," Katara explained.

A light flickered on in Toph's head, "Wait…what if we did?"

The water bender laughed now, "Okay Toph, I think you are seriously going insane, I can get some medical specialists in here…"

Toph stopped her, "Think about it Katara. The Air Nomads are totally wiped out, you don't want him using your vagina as a clown car do you?"

Katara gasped, "Toph!"

"It was a joke…but seriously it's obvious you two will marry and have children…but what if I become his second wife also?" Toph asked, Katara was about say something, but she put a hand up, "Just at least give me a chance to explain my whole plan. With us being married, we become queens, ruling our land Katara, our WHOLE land! Aang won't be able to rule over since he is The Avatar, we watches over everything so we can be the first queen leaders. Our little children will be air benders and will rule for us when we get old enough to pass it on. We both love Aang and would do anything for him, right?" Katara nodded, "Please tell me you didn't nod at a blind person."

"Yes Toph, I would do anything for Aang," Katara vocalized her answer.

Toph continued, "It is totally legal for Aang to take on two wives, so it isn't illegal. We will share him, I won't try to steal him and vice versa. Please Katara, all I'm asking is for a mutual agreement…where we share your boyfriend."

"No way Toph, there is no way this will happen," Katara finalized her decision. Toph stumbled over, trying to find Katara and grabbed onto her arm.

"What if I give you the first month with him without me, as my personal friend and princess, I will let you have a romantic spot in the upper district of Ba Sing Se, no distractions, no having to worry about me," Toph offered.

Katara shook her head again, "No Toph, there is no way." The soft crying of the blind girl caught her attention, Toph was on her knees before Katara as she held onto her. Never had she seen Toph in such a vulnerable position, she wasn't one to cry in front of others.

Toph sniffled, "Please Katara…all I've wanted for the past months is to have little Twinkle Toes and to feel the love I feel for him to be returned…just at least think this through Katara…it would solve the nomad population a lot faster, I swear I won't get in the way between you two, I don't even need to be called his wife, you can have him call me the mistress…all I want is what you have Katara…"

She couldn't stand to see her best friend on her knees crying in front of her begging for this ridiculous request. Katara knew that she and Aang would go the distance, she knew that she wanted to grow old with him, but could she possibly give up some of that life to her best friend who was also in love with him? It would help please Aang, he would be able to repopulate his people. Toph would be happy, getting to be with the one she loved also. But she also thought about herself, would this make her happy? Katara knew that if she had to choose anyone to be in this situation with, it would be Toph. Katara finally sighed, "Toph, if you talk to Aang about this and he agrees…Spirits, I can't believe I'm saying this, you can…also marry Aang."

Toph jumped up with glee, "Thank you so much Katara, you made me the happiest girl in the world."

"But Toph," Katara stopped her; "There will be rules to this. I know Aang will be happy to repopulate the Air Nomads…but again, it's up to him. We don't even know if he has feelings for you…I still don't think I'm okay with this…"

The blind girl still had a smile on her face, "You are the best Katara, I know most women would kill me if I even suggested sharing a man, but…seriously Katara…thank you, I'll even name one of the kids after you."

She winced a little bit, "You know…I'm not sure about this Toph. The more I hear it out loud, the more it seems strange. I'm sharing Aang…with you, the girl that I had massive fights with during our adventures…" It was Katara's turn to pace around her room. "Don't get me wrong Toph, I want you to be happy and I want Aang to be happy, but I haven't even had alone time with Aang since the war ended. It might ruin my relationship with him…I got an idea, be right back." She left the room for a second and came back with a groggy Sokka.

He rubbed his eyes, "What Katara? I was having the greatest dream."

"I need you to help us with a decision," Katara explained. Sokka opened his eyes more, seeing Toph sitting on Katara's bed still in her snow suit and Katara in a night gown.

"Um okay? What's going on?"

Katara paused for a little bit, "Toph…is in love with Aang and she wants to make me a deal where we both share Aang. On the pro side, we would be helping Aang repopulate his people, we both get to be with the one we love and become higher royalty, but on the con side, I might lose my relationship with Aang and I feel like that if this ended bad…it would ruin our friendships."

Sokka nodded and yawned really loud, "Well I think it's up to you Katara. Can you trust Toph enough that you can both love the same guy? Also…do you even know if Aang shares the same feelings for Toph?"

"No."

"Then I would ask him before I would be making life changing decisions like this. Anyways…I'm going back to bed, Miss I have city named after me." He left the room, leaving the girls to think over his words.

Toph stood up, "You know, never mind, let's just forget this happened, I don't want to ruin your relationship with Aang."

"But Toph-"

She shook her head, stopping Katara, "Seriously, it's okay…I'll just go to my room." Toph blindly made her way out of the room, using her mitten covered hand to guide herself on the walls. Once she made it to her room, she burst out in tears.

* * *

><p>Aang smiled and breathed in the cold air. It had been half a week since the meeting and he was happy he had finally made it down to the Southern Water Tribe. He could see 'Katara City' from the distance they were still at. It was beautiful, as if a chunk of Ba Sing Se and the Northern Water Tribe had an ice baby, it would be this city. 'Katara City' was built in the form as its sister tribe; it was built on levels and had little rivers running through each level. The palace was on the top and had a giant sculpture of Katara's mother stood proudly over-looking the city named after her daughter. Zuko's boat got closer to the giant harbor and Aang could barely stand to wait, he wanted to see Katara so bad.<p>

"Man, it is going to be extremely awkward to be here after what happened," Zuko joked, bring Aang out of his thoughts.

Aang patted him on the shoulder, "As long as you don't demand that you must have the Avatar and threaten to kill people, I think you're good Zuko." He started getting really excited when he saw the welcoming party at the docks. "Are you sure Appa will be okay at the palace Zuko? I feel really weird not traveling with him."

"He'll be fine Aang," The Fire Lord assured him, "Mai is watching over everything for me right now, she knows Appa means the world to you, he is probably having the time of his life right now." Aang smiled. They finally docked and Aang nearly jumped off the boat and run to the palace, but Zuko kept him in place. The crew members set down a miniature set of stairs for the two to walk down. The Fire Lord led the way as they both went down and waved at the all the people who had gathered to welcome them.

Hakoda was in the front of the group, dressed in his royal clothes, "Aang and Fire Lord Zuko, it is great to see you, how was the trip here?"

"It was wonderful uh…what should we call you? Water Lord?" Aang asked, trying to be sensitive to the new royal.

He laughed, "If you play your cards right Avatar, you can be calling me dad. But for now, just call me Chief Hakoda; our people have gone by that for years, no sense in changing it now. Now if you don't mind, why don't we go to the palace, Katara has been waiting for you both."

Aang smiled as they made their way through 'Katara City'. The people looked happy and peace had finally reached the new city. More water benders were around, so that meant more schools for the little kids. "Wow, I can't believe they renamed your tribe after Katara."

Hakoda smiled proudly, "I was very honored that the new council did that. They said it was because she was a war hero you stood up for the tribe, but I'm so happy that my own daughter would be honored and they put a sculpture of Kya up in front of the palace…it's truly great to be out of this war."

"Hopefully in the debate coming up, we can increase peace throughout the nations that my people have caused," Zuko said, "Also, I'm sorry for the pain and hardship my father and I may have caused your people Chief Hakoda, hopefully time will heal the wounds we have created."

He stopped and turned to the Fire Lord, "Past is past Fire Lord, I don't hold anything against you, you were doing what you were told, nobody was too hurt from your attack and you changed your ways and helped end the war. But let's just forget our past actions and enjoy this joyous time." Zuko nodded and they continued walking. They finally made it to the top of the palace; Chief Hakoda smiled at the giant version of his late wife as they walked past it. In the Courtyard, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph were waiting for them. Aang ran over to his girlfriend and spun her around in a hug.

"I missed you so much Katara, so much has happened in the little time we have been apart," Aang kissed her and held her close. "I can't believe you and Toph are going to be royalty!"

She smiled, "I know! After tomorrow's ceremony, we head off to Ba Sing Se, then get to help out the world. I would have never thought so much could happen in under a year."

Sokka came over and hugged the two boys, "Come on you two, let's get you two to your rooms, then we can have the banquet!"

"He's been excited to have a royal banquet since he heard you two were coming," Suki joked, everyone laughed at the water prince's expense. A couple servants came out and took the bags of the Fire Lord and Avatar and led them to their rooms. Both of the rooms were exactly the same, pelts all over the room, comfortable beds that were all blue and a view over the city. Aang smiled as he looked out over the city, it was great to see how much the world could flourish in times of peace. Katara had come up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder and looked outside with him.

"The city is beautiful, just like the girl it was named after," He told her.

Katara kissed him on the cheek, "I missed you so much Aang, I hadn't been away from you since we found you in that iceberg."

"I missed you too Katara, but now we get to spend the whole year together with this debate, even if it's business," Aang smiled happily, a year with Katara was a dream come true to him. He turned to her and kissed her on the lips. Aang was still a tiny bit shorter than Katara, so he had to get on his toes to be at her height.

A knock at the door broke their kiss, they both turned towards the door to see Toph standing there. "Are you two in here?"

"Yeah Toph," Aang went over and picked her up in a hug, "I missed you too Toph, it hasn't been the same." She nearly melted in his arms, feeling his warmth almost made her not want to let go of him. Katara watched as her boyfriend hugged her best friend who was in love with him. The water princess walked out of the room and left the two alone. "Whoa, where did Katara go?" Aang asked as he broke the hug. Toph understood the cue and she blindly found the bed and sat down.

She cleared her throat, "Hey Twinkles, I need to talk to you."

Aang sat down by her, "Okay, what is it Toph?"

"I uh, need something to get off my chest…something big," Toph started. "I like someone…but they're with someone…"

He nodded, "Ooooh, I know who you are talking about."

Toph's sightless eyes went wide, "Y-you do?"

"Yeah, Sokka, I knew you liked him, ever since you kissed Suki when you thought it was him who saved you," Aang said. She smacked him on the shoulder.

"No Twinkle Toes, I don't like Sokka…I-uh, I love you…" She finally let out. Toph could feel him stiffen on the bed. There was awkward silence as he processed what she had said.

Aang blinked a couple times, his brain seemed to skip a couple times, trying to find the words to say to her. Something he didn't expect to feel or go through his mind was excitement. He was with Katara, his love for her was endless. A fire burned for her in his heart that could never be extinguished. But all of a sudden a new fire had started, one that burned next to one for Katara, he loved Toph, but never seemed to know. Aang couldn't simply tell her that he didn't feel that way about her, it would break her heart, but he couldn't say he felt the same way and be with her, because then it would break Katara's heart. If fighting Ozai seemed hard before, he would gladly fight him 20 more times than deal with choosing between the two girls he loved. He shook out of his thoughts by Toph, it was as if everyone liked to do that today.

"Are you still there Twinkles? I can't feel that much through all these clothes."

He was still looking for what to say, "I really…don't know…what to say Toph, I mean…I feel the same…but Katara…"

She smiled, "You really do love me too Aang?"

"Yeah Toph…I guess I never really knew it, I knew that I cared a lot about you, but I thought it was in a friend type way…but I guess not," Aang felt a little ashamed of himself, loving two girls at the same time. "But I love Katara too Toph…"

"Well that's where I got you covered Aang," She informed him.

He looked at the blind girl, "What do you mean Toph?"

"I told Katara my feelings and kind of made a deal with her, Katara and I going to kind of…share you," she explained.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Share me? I don't know about this Toph…is Katara truly okay with this?"

"Yes," Katara said, both of them turned towards the door where she was standing, watching the two.

Aang stood up, "Katara, I'm sorry…I just…have feelings for Toph also."

She walked over and kissed him softly, "It's okay Aang…I wasn't expecting this to happen…but I love you and I want you to be happy."

"But Katara," Aang sat back down on his bed, "I am The Avatar, I love you and I just found out my feelings for Toph are a lot stronger than I thought they were. How is that suppose to go over in the world? Everyone will think I'm one of those drama plays they have on Ember Island."

"We don't have to tell anyone," Toph offered, "You and Katara will be the official couple and we would be the secretive one."

Aang sighed, "No Toph, there will be no secret relationships. I wouldn't do that to Katara and I wouldn't do that to you. What if people found out? It would make you look like the other woman."

"What if we told the world that it's because we are repopulating the Air Nomads? That's one of the reasons I made the deal with Katara," Toph suggested. "I know I would like to have your kids one day Aang."

Katara nodded, "And so would I."

He thought about it for a second, "That would be a good idea, but we shouldn't announce anything until after both of the ceremonies."

"Well then deal is on!" Toph cheered.

"Not uh Toph," Katara stopped her, "You and I are going to have to work out some rules, making sure that none of us pass any boundaries."

Toph got up, "Whatever you say Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes, be a dear and carry me to the banquet, I still cannot seem to see through icy floors." She smiled as Aang picked her up bridal style. Katara huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's okay Katara," Aang told her, he gave her a kiss, "She can't see, we should at least make it easier on her."

"Whoa," Toph interrupted, "Don't I get a kiss too? What about this whole sharing thing?"

Katara chuckled, "Not until we settle the rules Toph, then you kiss Aang on your time."

Toph puffed out her bottom lip, "Please Katara, you've got to kiss him a lot, just one kiss."

She sighed, "Fine, kiss her Aang." Aang leaned down and kissed the blind bender. She felt her toes curl as she received her first kiss from Aang and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke it and she sighed happily in his arms.

"That was worth the wait," Toph grinned.

Katara laughed and looked at Aang, "Yeah, I felt the same way the first time he kissed me too."

**I hope you all liked it, I don't know how well it is in my opinion because i usually don't like my work. Toph is WAY AU even though it's right after the War and it's suppose to be in the same sort of world. Anyways, Review and tell me what you think, this is kind of a experiment type of story, if people like it, i will continue, if they don't then i'll just scrap the story. **

**-SubDelBub  
><strong>


	2. The Contract

**well ello all :D I'm back with another chapter of my story that people are half and half on. I would like to warn you all, there is some adult content (For Kataang) and some good 'ole classic fluff (Taang). I myself, LOOOOOVE Kataang, the people who write it are really great at writing it. But I also like Taang, but not really when Katara is with Zuko...you all know how i feel about Zutara . So anyways, say what you want, i know some of you will like it while other might not, but it's your prefrence, I'm not going to be mad or get pissed because of your opinion. See ya at the bottom :D**

Toph rode on Aang's back as her, Aang and Katara made their way to the banquet hall. "You know Sugar Queen, I feel closer to you now."

Katara laughed, "Yeah, it took us sharing the same guy to become close, we couldn't have gone camping in the Earth Kingdom or anything like that."

"I don't know Katara, this seems to be a better way," Toph said. It was quiet between the three as the sound of Katara and Aang's steps in the ice echoed in the hallway. "Hey Katara…could you tell me something?"

She looked over at the blind girl, "What is it Toph?" The earth bender lowered her head into Aang's shoulder and mumbled something. "Uh, I couldn't hear what you said."

"What does Aang look like," Toph said louder. Aang chuckled lightly, he repositioned her on his back a little high, trying to take less pressure off of him.

She looked over at Aang, "Um…he has stormy gray eyes, a small nose, and a smile that warms your heart." He smiled and pecked her on the cheek.

"That would really help…if I knew what colors were," The blind girl laughed. The three had finally made it to the hall; the beautiful cavern like dining hall was now full with guests and friends. There was main table where all the 'lower' guests sat as the royalty or 'higher' guests sat at a table perpendicular to it, a giant Water Tribe symbol made out of blue metal sat behind it.

Aang grinned, "Wow Katara, this place is beautiful."

"I know right?" She happily replied as Aang put down Toph, she grabbed on to both of them as they walked down the stairs, "Some of the Northern Water Tribe Water benders came and made this for us, about a week after I came back, they surprised us with the sculpture of my mother…I couldn't be happier here."

A servant welcomed the group, "Well hello, Princess Katara and Toph, and the Avatar himself, you are all to be seated at the Royal Table. Please, let me show you to your seats." He led them to their individual seats. They sat to the right of the Chief, Katara and Toph sat on both sides of Aang. "Now tonight, we are serving Sea Prunes, Ocean Kumquats, Giant Sea Crabs, or Soup."

Katara licked her lips, "Mmmm, I want the Sea Prunes please." Aang made choking noises, making Toph giggle.

"How about you Mr. Avatar?" The servant asked.

He didn't even give his choice a second, "Soup."

"And you Princess Bei Fong?"

"Could I get some of that crab?" She asked, "I've never had anything like that in the Earth Kingdom." The servant bowed to them and walked away. "Sugar Queen, how can you eat those Sea Prunes? They taste like shit."

The water bender leaned in closer, "Toph! Don't use language like that; we are at a royal banquet."

Toph leaned in also, "If we are going to start sharing Aang, you can't be our mother; that would be incest…"

Aang just awkwardly scratched the back of his head while the two girls fought, "That's the Toph we know and love." He saw Hakoda walk down the stairs as everyone stood up and bowed to him. "Girls, we can keep fighting later, but Katara, your dad is coming." Both of them straightened up as Hakoda came around the table and sat down.

"Welcome everyone!" Hakoda greeted his guests, "It is my honor to welcome you all to our 2 day celebration. Tonight we feast and party. Tomorrow, my family and I will officially become royalty and will run our new city. I hope you are all with me when I say that with our new size and groups, we will finally be taken seriously in the nations." The guests cheered and applauded him, "Now, as our welcomed guests, we have the Princess from Earth Kingdom and a personal friend of the family, Miss Toph Bei Fong." Another round of applause was given towards the blind girl. "And of course our connection between us and the Spirit World, The Avatar himself." Mostly girls could be heard screaming in joy at the sound of his name, while Katara and Toph tried not to kill them all. "Please treat them like you would treat us, not only are they guests, but they're respected War Heroes, now let us have a bountiful meal!" A last cheer from the crowd was given as all the servants came out with food, the smell of Sea Prunes wafted through the room.

Aang leaned over to Toph, "Spirits it smells _horrible_ in here."

"Try having your other senses heighted Twinkle Toes, it's ten times worse for me," She whispered back as her meal was set on the table. Toph tore off a leg and took a bite; she immediately spit it out, "Whoa, what in the world did I just put in my mouth."

Aang looked over and laughed, "It's a crab leg Toph, a crab has a hard outer shell, I think they forgot that you were blind."

Toph sighed, "It was easier when we were just on the run…"

* * *

><p>Katara put the finishing touches on the paper as the sound of the celebrations raged below them. She looked over it one more time and smiled. "I think I got everything covered."<p>

"Thank the Spirits Katara," Toph sighed out, she for the first time since being at the Southern Water Tribe, wore her old clothes, but was now wrapped in fur. "I thought if we waited anymore, I would freeze to death."

The water princess smiled, "I told you that it would take a while, didn't I Aang?" she looked over at the air bender who was messing around with his marble trick. "Aang?"

"Huh? Oh I think she did," Aang went back to his trick as he laughed like a child.

"See, I told you Toph."

Toph scoffed, "Aang would agree to anything right now. Hey Aang, do you want to all sleep in the same bed tonight?"

He looked up again, "Yes uh sure."

The tan girl shook her head and sat down next to Toph, "Okay, here are some of the basic rules, #1 We share Aang equally, there is no keeping him to ourselves. #2 I get to have Aang's first child. #3-"

"Whoa," Aang finally paid attention to what was going on, "What about having my children?"

Katara looked back down at the paper and back to Aang, "I get to have you first child Aang."

"Don't I get a say in this contract?" He asked.

She sighed, "Sure Aang, what would you like to have in the contract?"

"When you both are pregnant, I want to make sure that I'm with both of you, so none of you have to do this alone," Aang told her.

The water bender smiled, "Already in the contract."

Aang smiled, "Also there won't be any, one of you gets something first Katara, that would be unfair."

Her jaw dropped, "But-" Aang shook his head. Katara huffed and pouted, "Fine."

"What else do you have on the contract Katara," Toph asked, still shaking from the cold.

She looked down her list, "We have family events, vacations, and our duties as royalty."

Toph's ears perked up at the last word, "What do you mean by the last one Katara?"

"Well, if we are going to share Aang, we can't simply have him going back and forth between our nations, can we?" Katara rhetorically asked, "So I've decided…I'm going to let Sokka take power after my dad, I'll still be royalty, but I'll live in the Earth Kingdom."

"No Katara, I can't do that to you," Aang shook his head, "The city is named after you for Spirits sake! You've lived her most of your life…I could never take this away from you…or you away from it…"

She smiled and shook her head, "I've thought about this for awhile Aang…I got exactly what I wanted and then some, more water benders here, peace for my people and I got to be with my family. I would be happy just coming here for a couple times in the year…it's seriously okay."

"Katara, I may be a selfish person…but even I can't let you do this," Toph chattered through her teeth. "You really love it here, I could give up my royalty for you, I do a lot better just being myself anyways."

"I can make the trips Katara, when you two aren't carrying, it will be easy, Appa loves traveling anyways," Aang tried to reassure her, "I have to travel everywhere anyways, I will regularly have to meet with Zuko and your and Toph's dad. You don't have to do this Katara." He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, "Please Katara, don't give this up for me."

She leaned in and kissed him, "We all have to make sacrifices Aang…to be with the one I love and share him, I have to give up being here in the cold."

"Katara, you are the only one who is giving things up…I don't want you to resent me later in life because I took you away from here," He told her, hoping she would reconsider.

Katara chuckled lightly, confusing both Aang and Toph, "I could never resent you Aang, it may have taken me almost a year to realize, but I love you. You took me around the world and back, showed me how the world is out of my tribe…you were even my first kiss. You will always be in my heart. So please…just let me sacrifice this little thing to be with you."

Aang finally gave up, "Okay…as long as you want to do this, I'll support you."

"If my opinion counts, I also support you Sugar Queen," Toph still wrapped up in the furs, trying to keep warm.

Katara smiled and walked over to her friend, "Of course your opinion matters Toph, we are all in this together. Now let's make this official, just sign…never mind, we have to find another way for you this to become binding." She stood up and looked around her room. Her face brightened, she ran over to her dresser and grabbed her water bag. Katara opened up the top and bent water out.

"Katara, what are you doing?" Aang asked. She turned the water into a sharp ice blade. His eyes got wide, "Katara…give me the ice dagger…"

Toph panicked and starting backing away, "Whatever you are thinking Katara…please don't do it…"

She looked at both of them, "I was just going to sign it with our blood…one of the most legally binding ways to sign in our nation."

They both nodded as Katara lightly nicked her thumb and pressed it to the paper, leaving a tiny blood stain. "Just be careful." Toph asked as she offered out her hand. Katara did the same with Toph's thumb and put it on the paper.

"There we go, now Aang, it's your turn," Katara handed him the paper and the knife.

"Wait, I have to do it too?" he asked bewildered. She nodded, "Fine, give me the knife." Aang cut his finger and put it against the paper. It left a bigger smudge then the rest. His finger was now bleeding more than it should have. "Katara, can I have a cloth, I kind of cut myself a little too deep." Katara took the knife and turned it back to water and let it surround her hands. It started to glow as she healed his cut for him. She took her hands away and it was back to normal, "Thanks Katara, I really wish I could do that."

Toph laughed, "Then what use would she be." Causing the other two to laugh. "Well now that this is done, can we go down to the celebration? I might not be able to see, but I can still enjoy the music."

"Sure, but here," Katara got her old coat and put it around Toph's shoulders, "This will keep you warm."

The petite girl smiled, "Thanks Katara."

"I'll meet you guys down, there I'm just going to get ready," Katara said as she went into her walk in closest.

Toph got off the bed and grabbed onto Aang, "Thank the Spirits I don't care about looks." Aang walked her to the door.

"Stay here, I need to say something to Katara," He told her; leaning in he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

She sighed happily, "You can take all the time in the world." Aang walked into the closet and was about to speak when he stood there and his jaw almost dropped to the floor. Katara in nothing but her bottom wrapping, her back was turned to him so he didn't see anything, but being this close to his girlfriend topless still made go weak at the knees.

"Uh…Katara," He finally got out. She jumped and covered her chest, turning her head towards him.

"AANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed.

He quickly covered his eyes, "I'm sorry Katara, but I wanted to talk to you for a second."

Katara pulled a jacket over herself, "What is it Aang?"

Aang slowly uncovered his eyes, seeing she was somewhat clothed, "Do you remember when Master Pakku gave you that water from the Spirit Oasis?" Katara grimaced at the thought. Her thoughts went back to Aang floating to the sky and dropping like a rock after Azula shot him down. The endless nights spent healing his wound and never leaving his side. Even though she wouldn't admit it, her feelings got stronger as she tried to bring him back. She nodded, "What if we get more of that and try to heal Toph's eyes? It can work on bringing me back, it can heal her eyes."

The idea had never crossed her mind, it wasn't like the water from the Spirit Oasis was scarce, but could it actually heal Toph's blindness? "I'll talk to Pakku tonight, I'll see if I could get more from Master Pakku, but there are no guarantees Aang." Katara thought out loud.

"Thank you Katara," Aang smiled, he gave her a deep kiss. She was caught by surprise, but kissed back. He put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him, the jacket and his shirt was the only thing keeping their bodies apart. A deep warm sensation began to stir inside Aang, a feeling that was completely foreign to the young monk. He felt a need for her, to have her body against his. His kisses became more lustful and quickly, it didn't go unnoticed to Katara. She noticed how far we was getting into it as his arms held her to him. Katara started to feel as Aang, but had enough courage to act. She took his hands and put it against her exposed skin. Goosebumps formed on her skin as his cold hands touched her ebony skin. She started to bring his hands up until they were under her breasts.

"Go ahead…" She whispered out against his lips. He cupped her still growing boobs, for a 14 year old girl, she had grown a lot. His thumbs went over her erect nipples and she moaned against his lips, he pulled away from her.

A blush grew over both of their faces, "I'm sorry Katara, did I hurt you?"

"No…it felt good." She mumbled out. "You shouldn't keep Toph waiting, I'll be down there soon." Katara quickly kissed him on the lips and turned back to her clothes. He left her in the closet and shut the door behind him. He grabbed Toph's hand and started leading her to the party.

It was silent as they walked down the icy hall, "What did you and Katara talk about?"

She felt his heartbeat quicken, "Uh, nothing much, I just had a quick question."

"I know you're lying Aang," She looked down, "I thought we were all supposed to be equal in this relationship we are all in." He felt guilty, he should of just told Toph the truth, but he had another idea. Aang pulled Toph with him into closet. Aang lifted her up to his height and pinned himself to her body and smashed his lips against his. Toph's sightless eyes when wide and slowly her lids fell as she relaxed into the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as he kissed her passionately. The same warm feeling rose once again, just like what happened with Katara. He lowered his head and assaulted her neck with kisses. "Oh Aang," Toph whispered out. She subconsciously started to grind her hips against his, earning a groan from both of them. Aang placed another soft kiss on her lips and stared into her sightless eyes.

"Now you two are equal…and then some," Aang chuckled. "Come on, let's get to the party."

* * *

><p>The fire in the middle of the room kept everyone warm, but not warm enough for the ice around and above them to melt. Katara wore her usual clothing as she greeted the guests as she walked through the crowd. Her mind was still on what happened between her and Aang in her closet. The way she felt when he touched her stirred in her loins. She knew that those types of feelings were sexual, her grandma had told her about the facts of life when she turned 14, but hadn't told her much. Katara wanted to bad to feel it again, but knew that with her equal deal with Toph, Aang would have to do the same for her. What worried her more was she had beaten the two to the party and still hadn't seen sign of either one of them. Katara had finally seen her old master talking to a group of water benders. She made her way over as the group bowed and walked away.<p>

"Ah, Katara, how is my granddaughter doing tonight," Pakku asked, he took a sip of his rice wine out of his chilled glass.

Katara grinned, "I'm great Master Pakku, but I've been looking for you. The water from the Spirit Oasis…can it heal anything?"

Her Master pondered it for a little, "As long as the person isn't just a head…I'm sure it can heal about any physical problem. Why do you ask Katara?"

"I was hoping…if I could possibly have more?" Katara asked and had a hopeful smile.

"What happened to the one I gave you? Didn't I tell you not to lose it?" He reminded her.

"Yes, but…I used it to save Aang's life…by the way, thanks for that," She thanked him, "But I wanted to try something…like healing a long term injury."

Pakku nodded, he reached around his neck and pull off his hidden amulet, "I usually care this around with me, I'll just need the necklace back before I leave, it's kind of an heirloom."

Her face lit up, "Thank you so much Grandpa."

"You're welcome Katara, now if you'll excuse me, I am going to get more of this delicious rice wine," Pakku turned and went towards the big crowd and towards the bar. She excitedly moved through the rest of the crowd, trying to find her other 'companions'. She finally found them next to the orchestra; Toph still huddled in her jacket while Aang stood beside her. "You two definitely don't look suspicious." She got closer and took out the amulet, "I got more of the Spirit Water from Pakku."

Aang smiled, "Good, then we can use it tonight."

"Are you guys going to heal Aang more or what?" Toph asked, wondering why they both were happy. Aang mentally slapped himself; he forgot to ask Toph's opinion on the matter. What if she wanted to be blind? She did seem to be okay with it.

"Uh Toph, I got Katara to get more water from the Spirit Oasis to heal your eyes…we don't know if it will work, but we wanted to try," He explained, "But I forgot to ask how you felt about it, would you like us to try and see if we could get you to see?"

Toph shook her head, "I don't know about this guys, I really do like being blind sometimes, it defines who I am."

"Okay, then we won't do it, we don't want to do anything you don't want to do," Katara assured her; she started to put away the Spirit Water, but Toph put her hand on her arm.

"Maybe we could actually try…"

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Katara asked, hovering above Toph, she had her head in her lap. Toph nodded. Katara opened the amulet and bent the water out. It glowed as it surrounded her hands; she covered the sightless eyes with her hands and focused. Aang sat and watched from a chair on the side of the bed. This healing session seemed to be longer then her usual ones, but he wasn't complaining, whenever the two girls weren't fighting was a peaceful time for him. "We're almost done; I just want to make sure everything is perfect Toph."<p>

Toph sat perfectly still, "Okay…so anyone hear any good jokes lately?"

"Yeah, what do you get when you mix Bosco with Momo?" Aang asked.

"What?"

"Sokka!" he laughed, Katara stared at him and shook her head.

She sighed, "Stick to saving the world Twinkle Toes." Katara finally finished and bent the water back into the amulet.

The water bender pulled Toph up to a sitting position, "Okay Toph, now if this worked, you'll be able to see. Go ahead and open your eyes." She did as commanded and opened her eyes. Her eyes had taken a darker jade color, the first things she saw were Aang and Katara staring back at her.

"I…I can s-see," Toph started crying tears of joy; she threw her arms around Katara's neck and cried ever harder. "Thank you so much Katara…"

Katara wiped her eyes, "Your welcome Toph." Toph looked around the room, for the first time seeing colors and objects. She looked at Katara and touched her face. "You look so beautiful Katara…and I don't even know what beautiful is." The water bender laughed, while wiping her own tears. Toph turned towards Aang; she looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "So that's grey…I can learn to love it." She leaned in and kissed Aang.

"I want to show you something Toph," Aang helped her up and brought her to Katara's mirror. Toph looked at herself now. She brought her hands out of Katara's coat and touched her face. Her hand traced around her face and passed under her raven colored bangs. Aang and Katara watched as the girl got to stare at her face for the first time in her life. Toph smiled and saw her reflection do the same.

"So I really am beautiful?" Toph looked over at Katara.

She nodded, "I wouldn't lie to you Toph, even if I did, you would have been able to tell."

Toph looked back at her reflection, "Thank you two so much…"

"You're welcome Toph," Aang and Katara both told her. Aang began to yawn and stretch his arms, "Well it's been one long day, two girlfriends, contracts and now healing Toph, I'm beat." He got up started towards the door.

"Wait Aang," Toph called, he turned around. "Don't you remember what you agreed to earlier?"

He thought about it for a second, but shook his head, "I don't seem to remember Toph."

"I asked if you wanted to all sleep in the same bed tonight and you said yes," She reminded him, "The Avatar wouldn't go back on his word would he?"

Katara patted Toph on the shoulder, "I don't know if we should be doing that Toph, it might get a little bit awkward."

She turned back towards her, "We are sharing the same man Katara, I think we might pass with hurdle a couple times, we might as well get it out of the way now."

"Fine, since I agreed to it, I might as well keep my promise," Aang took off his robes, just leaving him in his shorts. Katara and Toph started to blush at the sight of his body. Both of them joined him on the bed. "So um, how are we going to do this?"

"Uh," Katara thought about it for a second, "I guess Toph and I pick a side, you in the middle, so everything is fair." Aang got in the middle of the bed and used his air bending to blow out the candles in Katara's room, the moon glowed through the window as both girls got down to their wrappings and got into bed with him. They both laid their heads on his chest, arms over his stomach and tried to relax to fall asleep. Aang's quickening heart beat caught their attention.

Katara looked up towards him, "Sorry girls, I'm not really used to being this close to two beautiful girls." Katara 'awed' and gave him a light kiss.

"Hey," Toph opposed, "don't forget about me." He leaned down and kissed her too. She smiled and looked at Katara, "How about some sugar, Sugar Queen?"

She looked at Toph and shook her head, "I'm good Toph."

"Please Katara…pretty please," Toph begged. Aang stared at both of them, wondering what the outcome would be.

She sighed and kissed Toph, surprising the young Avatar. "I don't know why…but I like this…_a lot_."

**By the way, what is with my reviewers and guessing what I am going to write? Seriously? lol, I'll be in the middle of typing my story and i'll get a review "Hey, What if Toph got her sight?" and my jaw drops like, 'I just wrote it and you guessed what i am doing already!' Now, with Aang starting to grow up more, will his teenage hormones get the best of him? Most likely. Will Toph and Katara's friendship or maybe more become stronger? Duh haha. So anyways, review it, whatever you may want to do, the only way i continue is if i am told that i am doing a good job. :D**

**-SubDelBub**


	3. Information for the Teens

**Wow, this story took sometime...seriously...it was awhile haha. I'm still working out the kinks in this story because not only is it kind of tough to make a three way relationship work in the rules of the Avatar, but having 2 other stories doesn't help either. don't get me wrong, i love making stories, but coming up with stuff that doesn't have people thinking, 'what the hell is this shit?', is a little bit hard when you have a very low opinion of your own writing lol. Anyways, this certain chapter with contain some smut and lime for kataang AND Taang. You have been warned! If you want to know the parts, you will know when Aang is alone with one of them. Problems bubble to the surface with the love triangle and deals are kept, so as always, see you at the bottom :D**

"It is now official, Chief Hakoda now rules over the whole Southern Water Tribe." Everyone cheered as the ceremonial wolf head was placed over Hakoda's. Katara and Sokka knelt behind him, as was custom in their tribe, showing that not only did Hakoda protect them, it meant they were family. "The Royal Family has not only done great things for this nation, they assisted the Avatar in ending the 100 year war," The official told the crowd. "Now, The Avatar will put the Water Tribe symbol on the Chief's headdress." Aang looked over at Zuko, wondering why he was now just learning about this. Zuko just shrugged and motioned him to go. He walked over in front of the crowd, the official handed him the circular water symbol. The official stepped aside, Aang stepped up closer to Hakoda. He had no idea what to do or where to place it, he looked towards Katara. She was mouthing 'between the eyes'. After mentally slapping himself, he did as she said, it fit in perfectly. The crowd cheered again, "Thank you Avatar, I know you had to take time out of your _busy _schedule."

Aang returned to his spot in between Zuko and Toph, "Spirits that guy is an ass," He mumbled. Zuko elbowed him lightly.

"You sound like Toph now," Zuko whispered as the Royal Family stood up.

They started follow Hakoda and his family, assuming the ceremony was over. "Maybe I'm just rubbing off on him." Toph laughed. Everyone was in the ball room again, another party was going on; it was like a never ending party. "Hey, I'm going to go talk to Sweetness, I'll be right back." She pulled Katara's jacket closer to her as she walked off.

Zuko took a glass of rice wine off one of the servant's plate, "So, tell me again how Toph can see?"

"You remember the time when your sister tried to kill me?" Aang asked.

"You'll have to be more specific than that, my sister is yak shit crazy," The Fire Lord laughed.

He chuckled, "When you turned on us in Old Ba Sing Se?"

Zuko choked on his wine, "Oh yeah…sorry about that."

"Yeah…when Azula shot me with lightning, Katara healed me with the water from the Spirit Oasis, I'm sure you know of it," He nodded, "It brought me back to life, so I thought what if we used it to heal Toph's eyes even though she had been blinded by birth."

He took another drink, "Well that's…nice of you Aang? But as long as Toph is happy, I guess it doesn't matter. By the way, how are you and Katara doing?"

"Great…but there is one thing I've got to ask you Zuko, whenever Katara and I are, um, making out. I get this urgent feeling…like I have to be…closer to her. What does that mean?" He asked.

Without skipping a beat, "It means you like dudes Aang."

"WHAT?" The room was silenced at the loud noise. Everyone stared at Aang as he awkwardly looked back, "Sorry everyone, continue with the party."

Zuko chuckled as the attention turned away from them, "I'm messing with you Aang. It just means you're going through puberty man. You'll start growing facial hair, noticing some changes, and you'll find girls a lot more attractive."

"How do I know to trust you about this Zuko?" Aang asked, wondering if he should trust him.

"Why would I lie to you?"

He scoffed, "You just told me that it meant I'm gay…how I could?"

"Well you're about 13 now aren't you?" Aang nodded, "By the way, happy belated birthday, and _thanks_ for the heads up on that. Anyways, when you're about 13, you start growing up. Katara, Sokka and I have already gone through it, so if you have any questions…just ask me."

He laughed, "So what happens during this 'puberty' time?"

"Have you ever heard of sex…"

* * *

><p>"Well that was a great ceremony," Toph said, "What was with the whole Aang putting the symbol on your dad's head thingy?"<p>

Sokka stopped, "Wait, you saw that? I thought you were blind."

Suki slapped her head, "Sokka, we went through this in the morning. Don't you remember? We all had that huge hug fest? You even cried…"

"Oh yeah…" Sokka said, then seemed to stare off towards nowhere.

"Anyways," Katara ignored her brother, "It was like Zuko's coronation, they put a Fire Emblem type thing in his hair, I don't know what they call it there. What they do here to put the wolf head on, which symbolizes the warrior inside, and the symbol showing he is fighting for our nation. And one day, Sokka will put that same headdress on and a whole 'nother ceremony will be when Suki marries him."

The female warrior's head shot towards Katara, "Whoa, who said I am marrying your brother Katara?"

"Tell me I'm wrong."

Suki paused for a moment, "Shut up."

"WHAT?" They all turned towards Aang and Zuko. He turned towards everyone, "Sorry everyone, continue with the party."

Katara and Toph laughed, "Sometimes I wonder if he will ever be normal."

"So," Suki started, "I heard a certain couple of benders are sharing the almighty Avatar."

The water princess sighed, "Sokka!" She bent the ice under him into water and froze it when he was chest deep. He tried to pull himself up, but couldn't budge. "Why did you tell Suki about this?"

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but let me out!" He grunted, still trying to escape from his frozen holds. "Come on Katara, we are royalty now, we can't be acting like little kids." She let him out and refroze the ground. Sokka sighed, "And my underwear please…" Katara unfroze his underwear too. "Thank you, I need those."

"Anyways, so why are you two sharing Aang?" Suki changed to subject.

Katara really didn't want to answer, but that's why Toph came in handy, "Well, Katara and I both love Aang. So we made a deal where we would share him. When the time comes we will help him repopulate his people."

"Why can't Katara just do that?"

Sokka put a hand on her shoulder, "Think about it honey, Aang getting my sister pregnant over 5 times, we are talking about repopulating a dead nation."

"Wow Toph," Suki said astonished, "You really thought of everything, even down to having sex."

She nodded a grin on her face, but paused, "Wait, what's sex?"

* * *

><p>Aang stood wide eyed at the Fire Nation's Lord still talked to him. "…then there is a 3 way. When 3 people want to engage in sex, they all seem to…well share, there is Devil's three way, all girls, then a regular, it usually is two girls and a guy or two guys and a girl, but in a unwritten guy law, don't look each in the eye, then it's just gay-"<p>

"Wait," The Avatar stopped him, "Two girls and a guy?"

Zuko nodded, "Yeah, maybe you could ask a girl to join in with you and Katara." He nudged him with a giant grin on his face. His thoughts went to Toph, Katara and himself engaging in such an act. Katara on top of his penis as he did what Zuko called 'eating out' Toph. He felt a cold sweat go down his back. "Whoa buddy, we aren't in the woods, stop pitching a tent." Aang looked down and his face got really red.

"What do I do Zuko?" He quietly shouted, Aang shifted his robes, trying to hide himself.

"You have never gotten an erection?" Zuko laughed, the bald headed boy shook his head. "Open your shirt and place your torso to the wall."

Aang gave him a questionable look, "What?"

"Trust me, Ice will take care of that thing in a jiffy, you better hurry up before someone realizes you're pointing at them," Zuko joked, he took another drink of his wine.

He made his way over to the wall and looked around, making sure no one saw him. Aang moved his robe over and placed himself against the cold wall. "Oh Spirits that's c-c-cold," He stuttered out. Looking down, it seemed to work. Aang slid back over to Zuko who was still laughing, "Thanks Zuko."

"Where would you be without me? By the way, have you ever heard of a condom?" He questioned.

"Uh, is it a paradise for cons?" The boy guessed.

Zuko shot him a look and chuckled, "No Aang, it's something that protects us guys from catching diseases and from getting girls pregnant."

Aang paused for the moment, letting it all sink in, "Isn't the point of having sex getting someone pregnant?"

He laughed, "Aang, it's also used as a recreational activity, that's why there are things like 3 ways. But let me give you a word of advice, sex changes things so do not go around having sex with everyone, it might feel good at the time, but you'll have future problems, like pissing some people off…like Katara."

'_And Toph_,' Aang thought, still not wanting to tell anybody about the contract. "Thanks Zuko, but where do I get those, con-damns."

"Con-doms, Aang," Zuko told him, "I'll have one of my servants get some for you. What room are you staying in?"

"Uh…Katara's," Aang innocently grinned.

He patted him on the back, "I wish I had the kind of luck you had when _I_ was thirteen," Zuko started walking out of the ball room, "But nooooooo, I had to have my eye burned and be banished."

"He seriously has problems."

* * *

><p>Katara brushed her hair, getting all of the knots out as Toph and Aang looked out her balcony window. They both watched the water float down into the sea. "So what did you guys think of the ceremony?" The water bender asked, wondering if she should keep her hair down instead of her classic hair loopies.<p>

"It was pretty cool…except for the, 'Oh hey, Avatar, by the way, we forgot to mention you're part of the ceremony' part," Aang joked.

Toph stretched, "Okay, well I think I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll see you both tomorrow." She leaned up and gave Aang a kiss.

"You're not going to stay with us tonight?" Aang asked.

She shook her head, "No, I figured since we are leaving earlier tomorrow, I should actually get some sleep, if I stay here, that would be impossible." Toph stopped by Katara, "Do I get a kiss good night Sweetness?"

"No Toph, that was a one-time thing," Katara laughed. "We'll see you in the morning."

Toph shrugged it off, "I really need to get my old Tophness. You two seem to be changing me. Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Toph," Aang said as she shut the door. He jumped on the bed and stretch out. "It's been a long day."

Katara stood up and walked over to the bed, "So I'm guessing you don't spend probably our only night together alone here sleeping?"

Aang pulled her down to him and held her in his arms; she gave him a light kiss on the nose. "I love you Katara, even though according to Zuko my hormones are raging right now, I really do care for both you and Toph."

"And we both love you," She smiled kissing him again. "By the way, it's usually girls hormones that are 'raging' Aang. It makes want to do things like this." Katara started to rub the outside of his pants, instantly making him hard. A knock on the door made Katara sigh with frustration. "To be continued." She told him and went to the door. "Um hi? Can I help you" The water bender asked as she stuck her head out of the door, seeing a servant standing there with a bag.

He was obviously nervous around the 14 year old girl, "I, uh, have a gift for the Avatar from Fire Lord Zuko, is he here?"

She nodded, "I'll give it to him." The servant handed it over and bowed to her, walking away. Katara shut the door and walked over to the bed. "It's from Zuko."

Aang's eyes got wide; he forgot that Zuko was sending that to him. It was about to get extremely awkward. "Oh, cool thanks Katara." Aang tried to grab it, but Katara pulled it away.

"What's in here Aang? You seem to be flustered," She was reading him like an open scroll; he was grinning nervously and was fidgeting. Katara opened up the bag and looked inside. "…Condoms?" The princess's face was now bright red. "Aang, why did Zuko send you condoms?"

He scratched the back of his neck, "He told me about sex today…at the party. He said it was for recreational sex."

"Where you expecting to have sex tonight?" Katara asked, starting to get angry, "Am I some girl you can just fuck with condoms while you give Toph kids?"

Aang stood up, "Katara…please calm down. I didn't think that at all. It's a just in-case thing." He took the bag from her hands, "I'll just go."

"Wait," Katara stopped him, "I'm sorry Aang…I just don't want you thinking I'm some kind of…floozy. Also…I might be a little bit jealous of Toph…" Aang thought back to what Zuko said. '_Sex changes things…_' By the just mere sight of condoms flipped the conversation between the two.

"I'll just get rid of these Katara; it has changed things between us. I think we'll wait until we are older," Aang lit up his hand with fire bending and was about to burn the back.

She stopped him once again, "No Aang…maybe it can…come in handy…"

He gave her a weird look, "Katara…I don't know, I just turned 13, things ar-" Katara cut him off by kissing him.

"You talk too much," She said, not knowing she had just quoted her brother and future sister-in-law. She took the bag from him and threw it aside while pushing him onto the bed. Katara fiercely kissed him as she grinded her hips into his. They both let out a moan; the lust began to rise between them. Katara stripped off her gown, leaving her bindings on her body. "Aang," she said in a heated whisper in his ear, "I want you, so bad."

Aang gulped as she pulled off his robes, leaving him in his underwear. "Katara, I-I don't think we should have sex tonight…we just started our relationship."

She grinned as she rubbed him through his underwear, "I never said we were going to have sex…" Aang started to pull away, ignoring how she was making him feel. He tried to get up as she pulled at his last piece of clothing.

"Stop," He finally said, she pulled back. "What's up with you Katara? This isn't you…" Aang pushed her off him and grabbed his robes.

"Aang, I'm sorry, I just want to be your first…" Katara pleaded, his face darkened.

He finally got fully dressed, "This is what it's about? Being the first? I thought we talked about this Katara. You didn't mind that we would all be in a relationship. Katara, I love you, but if you're going to just have sex with me tonight just because you want to beat Toph…that just hurts."

Aang went for the door, but Katara grabbed him, "Don't leave Aang, please stay."

He shook his head, "No, Good night Princess." Aang left the room and shut the door. Katara sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

* * *

><p>Toph lay in her bed, enjoying how comfortable she was. Right as she was about to fall asleep she heard her door creak open. She turned her head towards the door and saw Aang slip in. "What are you doing in here Aang? Shouldn't you be asleep?"<p>

He took off his robes and slipped into bed with her, "I'm just not really happy with Katara right now."

"So, I get seconds then?" She joked as his arms went around her waist.

"There weren't firsts, Zuko sent me condoms so when I do have sex, I don't always have to worry about having kids…which is weird now that I think of it. But Katara thought I going to try to have sex with her tonight, I told her I wouldn't…then she wanted to have sex. It's confusing to be with her right now, she wanted to do it because she wanted to be my first and beat you to it." Aang told her.

His face nuzzled into her neck and he sighed. "Well then why are you here Aang? I don't get me wrong, I like you holding me, but we don't want to make her even crazier."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

She rolled over to him, "What do you think?"

Aang sighed, no one seemed to be nice to him today, "I'll see you tomorrow Toph." Toph kissed him.

"You I know I want to be fair with Katara…her and I don't have a great past as you know, but I'm technically the other woman right now," She said. "I would have no problem being with you tonight, you know that."

He nodded, then paused, "So you want to be even with Katara?"

"Yeah," she said. Aang got back on the bed and gave her a breathless kiss. The earth bender was caught off guard by him, but returned the kiss. Aang planted soft kisses on her neck and Toph pulled his bald head to her. "What exactly will make Katara and I even?" Toph asked breathlessly.

Aang thought of what Zuko had told him, "Um, we got to what Zuko called, _The Second Nation_." Toph made an 'o' with her mouth, remembering what Suki had explained to her. She took his hands and placed it under her bindings and onto her budding breasts . She bit her lip, containing a moan in the back of her throat. He moved her bindings up, exposing her boobs to the cold air. Toph attempted to cover herself up but Aang stopped her, "You look beautiful Toph." He took one of her dark nipples into his mouth as he massaged the other one.

Toph finally let out a long moan as he assaulted her with pleasure as he switched breasts. He trailed kissed up her body, her neck, and then finally to her lips. Aang pulled the bindings back in their place and tucked her back in. "Now I kind of want you to stay if you're going to do that," The earth princess smiled.

"No Toph, you were right, I should probably sleep alone tonight, I would do something that would create more jealous between you two," Aang placed another soft kiss on her lips, "Good Night…again."

* * *

><p>The ride on Appa was almost silent as Aang was at his usual spot, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki were all in the saddle, watching as they flew over the ocean. The goodbyes had been short and sweet, Zuko decided to take his ship instead of riding on Appa and everything was settled. Katara still had tried to talk to Aang, but he didn't seem to want to hear it. Sokka and Suki were the only ones out of the loop so they tried to start up the conversation. "So Toph, how do you think you're parents are going to react to you being able to see?" Sokka asked.<p>

"I don't know Sokka…they may be pretty pissed, Katara did heal me without marrying me first, but they may accept us for who we are," She punched him in the arm, "How do you think they will feel Snoozles?" Suki and Katara giggled as Sokka rubbed the sore spot on his arm. "I actually like flying now though, I can see why you guys enjoyed this so much." She looked over at Aang who still sat in his place, not moving an inch since they had taken off. Toph then turned to her 'other' partner, she was curled up by herself with Momo, watching her element pass below her. Feeling bad for her, the earth bender pulled Suki over whispering in her. She shook her head, agreeing to what she asked.

Suki pulled on Sokka's tunic, "Come on _Prince_ Sokka, let's go talk to Aang." The couple went up to Appa's neck and starting talking to Aang. Toph moved over to sit by Katara, waiting for her to notice her there.

"Do you want to talk about it Katara?" Toph asked, knowing why she was so glum.

The princess tried to put on a happy face, "I have no idea what you're talking about Toph, by the way, when we get to Ba Sing Se, it will be your turn to have Aang alone, ya know, since he was with me alone last night."

She shook her head, "Katara, I know what happened last night."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Toph," Katara still tried to play innocent.

"Aang came in and told me what happened Katara, about how you are jealous of me," she said, "I think we may need to stop this deal."

She started to break down, "No Toph, I want you and Aang to be happy. I just don't know what came over me last night."

Toph shushed the crying bender, "Katara, relax, it's okay. If you want to continue our deal, remember that first deal I tried to make with you? You and Aang, a whole month without me in an intimate setting. It will work out for us because I don't need my parents thinking I'm running around with the Avatar behind your back."

Katara shook her head, "That's not going to happen Toph, we made this deal, we will be equals in this situation, no matter what."

"Fine, then I'll give you what you wanted in the start of the contract, you will be Aang's first. I can at least give you that can't I?" She reasoned.

The water princess was silent, thinking of how great of a friend and intimate friend Toph was, "You would really do that for me Toph?" She nodded, "Thank you so much Toph, you are seriously the greatest." Katara hugged Toph as hard as possible and planted a kiss on her lips.

When she pulled away, Toph's cheeks were scarlet, "Uh Katara, what was that for?"

"You wanted a kiss last night and I'm making up for it," She said, Toph pulled Katara back for another kiss.

"Hey, we are going to make a stop here soon-" Aang was stopped as he turned around and saw the two girls kissing.

Sokka patted him on the back, "Have I ever told you how lucky you were Aang?" Suki hit him in the shoulder, "What?"

"If you say something like that again, you won't get luck for a month," Suki warned, she went and sat on the edge of Appa's saddle.

The tan warrior leaned in, "But serious…you're so lucky." Aang nodded stupidly as he continued to stare at the two girls.

**did i just do that? Yes i did, I just ended two chapters, back to back...with girl on girl kissing. Thank you, I'll wait for my award. haha, I would also like to warn people that later on, Toph and Katara will get to _know_ each other better...so if you're not into that, i will warn you...and just a side note, its not like i think Toph is gay or anything...since i have her in girl on girl actions in two of my stories now...i just think its funny. So please review, so i know what i am doing right...wrong...or like one reviewer said on my other story 'i hate that Toph is gay'.**

**-SubDelBub**


	4. Maturing

**Wow, its been a long time since ive uploaded...like almost a week, if you count all my stories. Sorry about that, but life was like 'woah' haha. But I'm back, i hope that's the thing that counts. Now, this chapter will definatly not be for everyone, i won't lie. There will be lemons, limes and VODKA!...well just the lemons and limes...it will have have Kat/Aang/Toph, Kataang, Taang, Tokka, Soph. And there will be a shit ton of Drama, but then again, that's why i put the drama label on it, i for one HATE real life drama, but reading it keeps me involved, but again, that's just me. I'm sorry if a lot of you don't like this, it's just how i see how the story is going, so I'll see you all at the bottom hopefully :D?**

The giant bison landed on the ground in an open field in the Southern Earth Kingdom. There was a river to the right of them and a forest to the left. Sokka was the first off of Appa and he stretched his arms. "It feels good to be back on the road again, I missed it so much," Sokka took a deep breath and grinned.

"We aren't technically on the road Sokka, we are riding a flying bison," Suki corrected him. "Now if you want to be on the road, I'm sure you could walk the rest of the way to Ba Sing Se."

Katara threw down Sokka's stuff to him and he began setting up his tent, "Oh ha-ha Suki, Aang would never make me walk, right Aang?"

Aang laughed, "I'm pretty sure it would be my head if the prince of the water tribe had to walk through the wild. So I kind of have to keep you along Sokka."

Everyone laughed as Sokka was angrily mumbling, pitching his tent up. "I'm going to go fishing," He grabbed his fishing pole and headed towards the river.

"Aw Sokka, don't be like that!" Suki called after him and followed him. Toph, Aang and Katara were left at the camp they had set up. There was an awkward silence between the three as Aang got his sleeping bag set up.

"I'm going to go practice Water Bending," Katara muttered and walked over to the river also. Toph stood and watched Aang as he continued setting up his sleeping bag. She bent the earth under him up at an angle, making him flip and land on his back.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Ow, Toph, what was that for?"

"What do you think Twinkles?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "You need to stop being an ass and forgive Katara, all she wanted to do was get freaky with you, if every guy got mad because a hot girl wanted them to get it on, none of us would be alive."

"She wanted to be the first person to have sex with me just so she could beat you Toph," He stood up, being almost eye to eye with her.

Toph laughed, "So what? Competition between Katara and I will be great for you, you'll get some much pussy."

He gave her a weird look, "What is that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Suki said something about us giving it to you, I wasn't paying attention to close."

"Whatever, just let it go Toph, I'll forgive her when I am ready," He turned around right into a huge earth wall bent up by Toph. Aang turned back around, "Okay, what the hell Toph."

Toph bent the wall back in the ground, "You will go forgive her, even if it means being mad at me."

Aang angrily sighed, "Fine, I'll forgive her Toph. But I'm not going to forget this and I'll get you back."

"Sure Twinkle Toes, I'll look forward to-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Toph screamed as she was shot through the air by Aang with his bending. Katara sat downstream from Sokka and Suki watching the river go by her when she saw the screaming bender land in the water. She used her water bending to bring Toph out of the water and next to her. "Thanks Sweetness, I'm going to go kill Aang now…" She stomped off back towards camp as Katara watched her, "Prepare to die Avatar!"

"I told you I would get you back Toph," Aang yelled. "Here," he bent the water out of her clothes so she was dry.

She punched him hard in the arm, "You're lucky that you are important or I would squish you, now go talk to her." Katara's heart beat picked up, knowing Toph was talking about her. She looked at the river, pretending that she had not heard the conversation. Katara resisted the urge to break down and apologize to him. He sat down next to her, silent as they both watched the river go by.

Katara was about to say something, but Aang put his hand up stopping her, "Don't" They continued to watch the water go by. "I'm going to talk, but you can't say anything until I finish, okay?" She nodded, wondering why he didn't want her talking. "I love you Katara and I love Toph. Even though it isn't a normal thing, I like having both of you as my girlfriends. But I don't want any of you trying to get further with me than the other, it makes me feel used. Wow…I sound like a girl…" Katara stifled her giggle and continued to look at the water. "Anyways, please no more competition." She nodded again and Aang leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He pushed against her so that she was on her back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Katara moaned against his lips and he grabbed her leg and brought it around his waist.

"Get off my sister!" Sokka yelled from the up the river.

"Shut up Sokka!" Katara pulled away from Aang for a second and returned to kissing him. They were then launched into the river. Katara swam back up to the surface, "Damn it Toph!"

The earth bender walked over, "What? I didn't do anything," She said innocently.

"So is that why there is a lifted piece of earth where Aang and I were at?" Katara pointed up to the chuck of earth that was at a vertical position. "The only earth benders here are Aang and you, I don't think Aang would do that to himself."

Sokka and Suki walked by them, "Dinner time."

Toph smiled, "Oh well look at the time, I'm going to go eat."

The water bender sighed and Aang broke the surface, "What took you so long?"

"My foot got stuck," Aang replied swimming over to the bank and pulled himself out of the water. He offered his hand and pulled her out also.

"Imagine that," She chuckled, "Almighty Avatar Aang, ended the 100 year long war…drowned after getting his foot stuck under a rock."

"Not uh Katara…it was a root."

* * *

><p>Aang watched the stars with the two girls next to him, Katara actually against him and Toph lying in the dirt. The three of them tried their best to ignore the sound of the other couple making love, but it didn't really work. "I got an idea," Katara whispered, she got up and got closer to her brother's tent. "Oh Aang, harder!" she fake moaned. The sounds stopped.<p>

Sokka's head poked out of the tent, "WHAT THE, oh hey Katara…I'm guessing you want us to keep it down?" She nodded her head. "Sorry…" He slowly brought his head back into the tent and closed it up again.

"Thanks Katara, its bad enough that I have to feel the vibrations, but hearing it is really disgusting," Toph said, still enjoying the view of the stars. Katara returned to her place by Aang and snuggled back with him. An idea popped into Toph's head, "Let's go swimming."

Katara raised her head up and shot her a look, "Swimming? Toph you don't know how to swim?"

The earth bender got up and started walking towards the river, "There is a first time for everything Sweetness." She started stripping off her clothing as she got closer to the river. Aang and Katara looked at each other then back at her. "Are you two coming or what?"

"Do you want to go?" Katara asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess, we should probably make sure she doesn't drown." They both got up and followed the trail of clothing left by Toph. Aang's heart beat picked up when he saw her wrappings on the ground. "Uh Toph, are you naked?"

"Of course I am," Her voice came from the water, "Man the river is warm tonight, AH" She screamed as she slipped and went under water.

"Toph!" Aang and Katara cried at the same time, he started running towards the river, taking off his shorts and trying to keep vertical at the same time. Aang jumped into the river and searched for her under the water. His hands finally caught her and he pulled her to him, swimming up towards the surface. Once both heads broke the surface, Aang brought them to the edge of the river and laid her limp body on the ground. Toph wasn't moving, Aang slowly bent the water out of her lungs and she shot up coughing up a storm. "Are you okay Toph?"

She let out a sigh of relief and set her head down on the ground, "Yeah, I thought there was never a rock that I couldn't dominate…but today I've met my match." Both Katara and Aang laughed, he sat her up and relaxed. The adrenaline had finally stopped pumping through Aang's veins and realized that Toph was completely naked. His eyes were instantly glued to her moonlit glowing body. Aang tried to tear his eyes away, but couldn't. Katara huffed angrily at the way he stared at her and started stripping off her clothing. "Draw a picture, it will last longer Twinkles," Toph laughed as she got up and got back into the water, making sure she was in a shallow enough area. "One of these days, I'm going to need to learn how to swim."

Aang nodded without looking away from her. "You know Toph, I think I'll join you," Katara's voice tore him out of his perverted thoughts and his jaw dropped even more. Her beautiful ebony colored body was now exposed to the moon's gaze. Katara's body was still in development but her body seemed to have a real jump start, she almost had an hour glass figure and her hips swayed from side to side as she joined the smaller girl. This was truly a wet dream for the air bender. "Are you going to join us Aang?" She asked, giving him a seductive smile. He nodded his head and stripped off the last of his clothing. Toph looked back, seeing what was going on and both of the girls blushed furiously. Aang's manhood stood at attention, pointing at both of them. "Usually I would say pointing at someone is rude…but I think I like this kind."

"I agree with you there Sweetness," Toph muttered. Aang looked down and his eye went wide. He tried to cover up himself with his hands, but just hurt himself in the process. "Don't be embarrassed, from what I've heard about those, I take it as a complement."

It was Katara's turn to stare at him; she hadn't seen a man fully nude before. Of course she had taken baths were her brother when they were little, but she didn't look at his lower region. The heat rushed in between her legs and she felt the lust take over her. She leaned over to the earth bender and whispered something in her ear. Toph grinned and nodded. "Uh…what are you girls planning?" Earth locked around his feet and pulled them towards the girls, making him fall on his back. Before he could say anything, both of the girls crawled up his legs and stared at their prize.

Katara leaned in and gave it a gentle kiss, earning a soft groan from Aang. Toph gave it an experimental lick making Aang moan loudly. Both girls smiled, Katara went up more and mounted his torso, her heat rubbing against his stomach. She started kissing Aang as Toph wrapped her hands around Aang's penis, she felt him get bigger in her tiny hands. Aang's moans were silenced between Katara's lips; the earth bender's hands were going up and down his shaft. Katara pulled back and got off him. She mounted herself on his face now, her wet folds right above his mouth. He had no idea what to do but he decided to wing it, he stuck his tongue deep into her. By her long moan, he took it as a sign he was doing something right. Aang almost lost control when he felt Toph's warm mouth over manhood. Katara started to tease Aang by lifting herself a little bit out of his reach each time he tried to get his treat. He finally pulled her all the way down onto his face, his nose touching her clit and his tongue explored her depths. She bit her lip as she experienced her first orgasm, moaning Aang's name as her juices flowed into his mouth. The water princess slid off of him and caught her breathe as Aang's hands went down and ran through Toph's hair as she bobbed her head up and down on him at a quickening pace. "Oh Toph," He moaned out. Aang raised himself up a little bit and bent some of the water from the river into a tentacle. It went into Toph's awaiting folds and slipped in with ease. Toph put her hands on the ground to stabilize herself, the pleasure she was getting from the water bending move was almost too much. She tried her best to keep herself up with an elbow and work Aang, but she couldn't focus as her moans got louder. Toph finally mustered up enough strength and took him back in her mouth and even used her hands to work him. His pace with the tentacle slowed, but still went fast enough to make Toph feel weak in the knees. Finally Aang went over the edge and came in her mouth as she came also, the water tentacle lost shape and dripped out of her, mixing with her cum.

She swallowed every last drop and grinned, "That actually tastes great." His member was still hard as a rock and Toph smiled. "Okay Katara, it's your turn." Katara walked over to them, she had a condom in her hand.

"Hey," Aang said, still lost in pleasure and lust, "Aren't those mine?" Katara nodded and got on her knees in between her legs, she placed the condom over his penis. He would have objected to what Katara was going to do, but he was so caught up in the moment, all he wanted was to hurry her up. The princess set herself above him and he slowly started to enter her. Her warmth almost made him lose control and drive himself all the way in, but he still had some reasoning in him and didn't want to hurt her. He finally met resistance in the form of her wall. Katara took a deep breath pushed down all the way; the pain was so bad she felt tears starting to run down her face. Aang sat up a little bit and wiped the tears from her eyes, "You okay Katara?" She nodded and slowly rose herself up, the pleasure started to overcome the pain. Katara let out a moan as she came back down. Aang thrusted his hips up to meet hers. After five minutes at a slow pace, Aang finally flipped them over and finally drove himself to the hilt into her.

"Aang…" Katara breathlessly moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed and nipped at her neck, increasing her pleasure. Aang felt her walls tighten around him, bringing him over the edge again. Katara smiled happily as Aang's head rested on her chest as he came down from his orgasm. "I love you so much Aang," She muttered, running her hands across his bald head.

"I love you too…" He whispered and fell asleep; she kissed the top of his head and also fell asleep. Toph walked over to the two and scoffed.

"Oh don't worry you two, I don't need any, 'Good night Toph' or a 'Thanks for the blow job Toph'," Toph complained to herself and made a earth tent around the three of them, "You're both lucky I don't send you into the river." She snuggled up to the side of Katara and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sokka got out of his tent and stretched. It had been sometime since he had to sleep on the ground and he wasn't adapting well. "Man, remind me to wait until we get to a inn before we stop for the night, the ground sucks." He complained as Suki followed him out of the tent, pulling up her underwear.<p>

"Try being pounded into by a horny boyfriend, then we'll talk," She shot at him, "Hey, where is everybody?" Aang and Katara's sleeping bags were left on the ground and Toph's earth tent wasn't there anymore.

Sokka shrugged, "They're all probably over at the river or something, let's make some breakfast, I'm starving."

"You know, sometimes I wonder if that Moon Spirit girlfriend of yours stayed around, would she deal with your one track mind?" She joked.

"Too soon Suki…too soon," He hung his head and walked over to Appa.

Suki sighed, "Oh come on Sokka, it was only a joke…Sokka!" He kept walking away from her, Momo climbed up his shoulder and hung his head also. "Sometimes I wonder who the girl is in this relationship." She walked over to the river, seeing a earth tent sitting by the river. "Toph? Are you there?" Toph's eyes shot open, she sat up in the dark tent and grabbed her clothes. She should have woken earlier to avoid something like this. Katara was still completely out and Aang was mumbling a little bit, but still not fazed by Suki. Toph opened up the side of the earth tent that was by the river and quickly scooted out and closed it behind her. She dropped her clothing by the edge and got into the water.

"I'm over here Suki," Toph called out, the warrior went around to see a naked Toph bathing in the river. Suki was use to seeing other girls naked, The Kyoshi Warriors spent most of their time together, training, sleeping and even during baths.

"You know, I think I need a bath," Suki started taking off her clothes. Toph silently cursed, she was hoping she wouldn't stay long. She heard her wade into the river next to her and start washing herself. The earth bender froze when she felt hands on her back that defiantly weren't any that she was use to. She turned to see Suki washing her back.

Toph moved away from Suki and put up her hands, "What do you think you are doing Suki?"

"What?" Suki asked innocently, "Oh, sorry, I keep forgetting I am not back on Kyoshi Island…I had this same experience with Katara…the warriors and I were really close since we were little so when we all would bathe, we would help each other."

The formally blind girl nodded, "Well…if it would make you comfortable you could go ahead…" She felt Suki's hands return to her body once again. Suki started to wash away the layer of dirt that usually covered Toph's skin. A small moan came from the back of Toph's throat as Suki's hands went over the developing breasts. She leaned back against Suki, feeling her hardened nipples against her back. The skillful hands went down her body to her heat. "Suki," Toph was starting to pant, "I-I don't think we should be doing this."

"Doing what? We're just '_taking a bath_'," Suki giggled and placed soft kisses on her neck. Her finger's probed Toph's entrance, her fluids began to run down her legs.

"Suki, there isn't any more fish, I think I'll just-" Sokka rounded the corner of the earth tent to see his girlfriend intimately touching the young earth bender. "What's going on here?"

Toph tried to cover herself up, but Suki had her in a trance like state. "Come join us Sokka, someone is already prepared."

"No…I-I can't…Aang…" Toph incoherently mumbled out as Suki's fingers found her g-spot. Her knees almost gave out, but she was still being held up by Suki. "Please…don't…stop," She gasped out. Sokka was still trying to decide whether or not to join in.

Suki looked over at her confused boyfriend, "I'm giving you this chance to have sex with another girl, you better take it now Sokka…" Sokka instantly dropped his clothes and wadded into the water. Toph's normally pale face was now bright red and was almost on the verge of passing out after Suki made her orgasm twice now.

"What if she doesn't want me to Suki? I don't think she has actually had sex before…" Sokka told her; concerned he wasn't taking advantage of the petite girl.

The warrior took him by his 'other' head and rubbed him against her slit, both of them let out a long moan, "What do you think Sokka?" Suki rhetorically asked. He pushed himself against her, trying to gain access inside of her but having trouble. Sokka pushed once more finally fitting inside her, but not without a yelp from Toph. Suki started placing kisses on her neck to quite her as Sokka slowly pushed himself into her more.

Sokka finally hit the barrier, "She is a virgin, I don't think I should be doing this…" Toph wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the tearing of her hymen begin. He finally pushed himself past it and felt the blood trickle down him.

He stayed still, not trying to cause her any more pain. "How do you feel Toph?" Suki whispered.

Toph sniffed back her tears, but the pain could be heard in her voice, "I-I feel…full." She smiled and started kneading the smaller girl's breasts. Sokka pulled out of her tight opening, every bump and edge stimulating almost every inch of her walls. Toph let out a long moan, making Sokka smile and he put himself back inside her.

* * *

><p>Katara's eyes fluttered open, the weight of her lover on top of her. She could still feel him fully sheathed inside her, to her it felt like he was made to fit her, but she still shared him with Toph. Gently, she rolled him off of her and set him on the earth; he stirred a little bit but didn't awake. Katara placed a kiss on his forehead and took him out of her. Aang still had the condom on him, she rolled it off and some of his cum started to drip out. Her curiosity got the better of her as she swiped a little bit of his seed out of the used condom and put it in her mouth. It was a little salty but she liked it. She dropped it and eyed her bigger prize, his penis that was still covered in the white substance. The water bender got down and took him in her mouth savoring the flavor. She cleaned him thoroughly, not letting a drop escape her lips. Aang moaned softly as her tongue swirled around his head. Wanting to wake him up for another round, she swallowed his cum and was about to shake him, when she heard Toph moan. She looked around the earth tent, but she wasn't in sight as she moaned again. Katara put on her wrapping and underwear and pushed on a side of the earth tent, but realized Toph wouldn't make a door. She remembered they were by the river and blindly bent some water up from the river. There was a little crack that went up the stone wall from the bottom and Katara bent the water into it and cracked it more until it made a door big enough for her. The rock door fell and Katara stepped through, what caught her eyes almost made her jaw fall off. Sokka was thrusting into a moaning and almost unconscious Toph while Suki held her torso. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked loud enough to take the three out of their own little world. Her brother instantly covered himself up and stepped into the deeper part of the river. Toph and Suki covered both themselves up also, but stayed under the gaze of the anger water bender's gaze. "You do realize that's cheating Toph right?" Katara angrily whispered, trying not to wake Aang.<p>

"I'm sorry Katara, I just got lost in the moment, I mean, it felt so good," Toph apologized, taking everyone by surprise, not use to hearing the earth bender say she was sorry. "Please don't tell Aang."

She shook her head, "You do realize that this kind of thing was covered in the contract right? #18, if one of us cheats, then it's up to Aang if this contract is over or not…"

"That's unfair though," Toph's attitude seemed to pull a 180, "I didn't know more than like 4 of the rules and stuff in that contract, I don't think this should count until I know everything from the contract."

"No Toph, you should at least know that Aang might be a little pissed if you are going to fuck his best friend and _my brother_, this also hurts me too Toph, we are both in this relationship. It's like you cheated on me too," Katara's anger was now higher than Toph's, "You're lucky I don't wake Aang up right now and tell him this." Sokka and Suki had both clothed themselves in this time and started sneaking away, but weren't fast enough, "And you two, are you fucking kidding? You knew she was in this relationship, and you still decided to have sex with her?"

Suki looked down at the ground avoiding the instance glare, "Katara," Sokka started, "She didn't say no, I wasn't quite sure about doing it in the first place anyways…"

She sighed, "Just go, I'm ashamed of you two," They both sulked off leaving Toph and Katara. "Get dressed and by the way, _Princess Toph_, you better tell Aang about this before we get to Ba Sing Se or I will have to break his heart…"

The rock tent by them went down and Aang stood up and stretched, "Man I slept great last night," Aang yawned and saw the two girls, "Hey, how are my two favorite girls in the world doing?"

Katara shot an anger look at the shamed earth bender, "Never been better Aang, we should go get some breakfast while Toph get dressed." She walked over as Aang pulled up his shorts.

"Hurry up Toph, we should take off soon to stay on Sokka's insane schedule," Aang laughed as they walked away. Toph wiped a tear from her cheek and started to put on her clothes.

**The Secret life of the American Teenager just called and asked me not to use so much drama...haha. Anyways, i'm going to try to get into my usual updating schduele and get more stories out. Review, tell me what you think, cuz it's the only way i know what to do as in making more and stufffff like that. **

**-SubDelBub**


	5. Aftermath

**Yeah, i know the last chapter had a lot of drama in it, that's why i warned you all :P. But, i put less drama in this one, but of course they are dealing with the whole, Sokka and Suki made Toph into a teenager love sandwich. Also, there is some Taangy stuff in this chapter, but not much. Btw, ending of this chapter is really...well stupid. I couldn't really find a good ending for this, but hopefully the other parts of this chapter are good. So, I'll see you at the bottom :D**

Awkward. That is exactly how it was for everyone except Aang who couldn't help but wear a giant smile on his face. Katara gave the other three in the saddle her disappointed look as the other's just wished for the ride to be over by now. Toph was ashamed of herself; she wanted to give herself to Aang, but ended losing her flower in a 3 way in between the older teens. She was going to have to tell Aang what she had done or Katara was going blab to him about it, but she didn't want to see how he would react, it would break her heart.

"We're here!" Aang happily exclaimed, but made Toph's heart skip a couple beats. They were already in Ba Sing Se? How could they be that close already, they had taken off when the sun was only ¼ of its way up into the sky.

"We aren't in Ba Sing Se Aang, we are still at least 2 days away," Katara stated, looking around where they were.

He happily laughed, "I know Katara, but this where it all ended, where I defeated Ozai. We are going to stop here since the sun is going down." Appa started descending towards the water. Katara moved past the others and started grabbing her bag.

"Someone better tell him soon," She whispered to the three, Momo jumped on her shoulder off of Sokka as she went back to the front of the saddle. "Momo, do you want something to eat?" The flying lemur chirped happily in response. Katara grabbed a peach that she had found on their last stop out of her bag. Momo grabbed it from her hand and started eating as Appa finally landed. Aang jumped down off of the bison as everyone started to unpack their things.

Once everyone got their stuff out of the saddle, Aang bent it off, allowing Appa to roll on to his back, letting out a low sigh, falling asleep instantly. The Airbender laughed at his furry friend, "Oh Appa, you lazy bison. Hey all, I'll be right back, I'm going to go look back at the memories."

Katara looked at the earth bender, "Hey Aang, how about Toph joins you; you two haven't spent time together for awhile." Toph nearly had a heart attack, she didn't want to tell him now; she wanted to put this off until she actually _had_ to do it.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Aang happily responded, "Are you sure you don't want join us Katara? I know it's been hard between you two, I don't want to spark anymore problems between us all."

The water bender smiled and looked at Toph, "No, its fine Aang, it won't be a problem with me at all. We can spend time with each other later." Aang nodded, not even close to knowing what was going on between the two. He offered his hand to the smaller girl, she reluctantly took it and they walked into the recovering forest. Once Katara knew they were out of ear shot, she turned towards her brother and Suki who were now surrounding the fire they built. "You know once she tells him, he's going to want to talk to you Sokka."

"Yeah, hopefully he will be able to forgive me for this…" Sokka looked down at the fire and poked it with a stick. "Not even meat will make this better…"

Suki rubbed his arm softly, "What if I '_took care of you_' Sokka, would that make you feel better?"

Katara gagged in disgust, "Number 1, please don't say that kinds of stuff near me again, Number 2, that's what got you two into this mess in the first place. Why did two even have sex with Toph? You both knew that Aang, she and I were together and you still slept with her."

"Well it just happened, if you guys weren't camped out by the river, I probably wouldn't have bathed with her," Suki defended herself.

"Wait, why were you guys even over by the river anyways?" Sokka now tried to turn the tables on his sister, "Weren't all of your camping equipment back with us, what were you all up to?"

Katara blushed, remembering the heat night between the three of them and her losing her flower. But she knew this argument wasn't about her and she had to just straight up tell him if she wanted the attention still on both of them. "We were…'_having fun_' Sokka, what happens in my relationship doesn't concern you."

"When you're my little sister it matters," Sokka stood up, clearly still trying to ignore his mistakes, "Now what happened that night?"

"Aang and I had sex okay?" She finally blurted out, making Sokka's jaw drop, "and he and Toph did something, but I don't really remember."

Sokka started pacing around the fire, "You are way too young to be having sex Katara, what if you get pregnant? I am not going to help you take care of a kid."

Katara finally had enough, "Sokka! Sit the fuck down!" He sat down instantly. "Don't try to flip this on me, okay? I didn't do anything wrong, my first time was with someone I love, not just threw away frivolously like to someone they just met!" Sokka looked down as Katara hinted at him.

"It's not my fault she turned into the moon spirit," He mumbled.

Suki gasped, "You had sex with the moon spirit? Why didn't you tell me? I thought you're first time was with me."

"Your first time was with a girl, so it shouldn't matter-" Sokka was caught off by a water whip.

"Enough!" Katara yelled again, "You should not look down on me because I had sex with Aang. You two had sex with someone else's girlfriend…technically my girlfriend also, like I told Toph, you betrayed both of us. I don't blame Suki as much because she is trained to relief sexual stress, but it's still messed up."

Sokka's attention perked up, "Wait, when the hell were you trained to do that Suki?"

"On Kyoshi Island...did you ever notice that all the men were extremely happy with the war going on? You would have known of this if Zuko didn't come and attack our town in the middle of our training." Suki explained as Sokka's imagination got the best of him and groaned.

"You…pleasured…all the guys on the island?" He finally said, still not wanting to picture what happened.

She shook her head, "No, because I was the leader, I didn't have to do any of that to the people…I just pleasured the other warriors."

It seemed to lessen the blow, but still didn't want to know what happened on the island, "How did you know about that Katara?"

"How could you not know unless you saw our journeys in 30 minute intervals that barely described anything?" Katara replied.

He sighed sadly, "But why does Suki get blamed as much? Even if she was trained for that stuff, she shouldn't get off the hook. Also, if Toph wasn't sexually frustrated, then Suki wouldn't have done what she said, so in a way, it's your and Aang's fault."

Katara scoffed, "So what you are trying to say is: it's the person who saved the world from the 100 year war and myself are responsible for you two sleeping with his other girlfriend…" Sokka's gaze went back down, knowing he was beat. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>Toph felt the need to pull her hand away every step they took, the guilt of what she had done with Sokka and Suki. It didn't help that Aang was as happy as can be as they walked through the forest she had just a short time ago been flying over in a fire nation airship when she was still blind. The guilt got heavier now. Aang and Katara had given her sight back to her; they cared for her enough to help her. They brought the beauty of the world to her sightless eyes and how did she repay them? By having sex with Katara's brother and girlfriend. Toph was brought out of her mind by Aang's lips firmly pressed against hers. Her arms instinctively went around his neck, even though her heart ached for not telling him. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.<p>

"Since Katara and I have made love, I think tonight we should make it even for you," Aang spoke in a heated whisper.

Toph bit her lip, "I don't- oh Aang," she was cut off by Aang assaulting her neck with his lips. He set her down and gave her one last kiss.

"We will if you're ready, now to get to what we came here for," Aang started walking over to the clearing behind them.

"I thought we were just here to remember the memories."

Aang shook his head, "Nope, we are here for an even better reason. I knew I would find it!" He happily exclaimed as he rummaged through a bush and pulled out a very familiar weapon. "It's Sokka's space sword!"

"Is that the reason why we stopped here?" She asked, "You really did this for Sokka? I'm usually not the one for sappy moments, but that's really nice of you Aang." '_Even though he doesn't deserve it because he kind of took my virginity even though I am yours_.'

"Of course, he had been complaining about it back at the Jasmine Dragon, so I thought next time we get a chance we should come and get it," He happily answered, placing the blade of the sword on his left shoulder while he held the end. "I should have taken Ozai out with a sword; I think I look good holding one."

Toph softly smiled, "Whatever makes you happy Twinkle toes."

He came over to her again and resumed kissing her against the tree. She wanted to pull away and tell him the truth, but the heat beginning in her loins told her to continue. Aang's roaming hands found their way into pants and rubbing against her slit. She let out a moan of pleasure as his fingers found her nub. He started to suck on her neck and his hand found its way into her underwear. Toph felt the intrusion into her sacred cove and couldn't help but moan as his once novice finger's expertly worked her. She moaned his name into his shoulder. Her juices now made it able for Aang to fit two of his fingers deep inside of her, her grip on him was stronger than ever. "You're incredibly tight Sifu Toph." He whispered into her ear as thrusted his fingers into her again. She was so close to her release, but it never came, his fingers were now out of her. "You're not a virgin…" He muttered, she could hint the anger in his voice, there was no getting out of this now. "Who did it?"

She could have just told him that she could have broken while masturbating or something else, but she knew she couldn't lie to the one she loved. "Sokka…" Toph finally whispered out.

"When?" He demanded.

"This morning…"

* * *

><p>Katara slowly stirred the stew with her bending as Sokka and Suki waited in silence. The wind had started to pick up around them. The tan warrior looked up towards the darkening sky as the wind hit around them harder. "I think it may storm tonight."<p>

"SOKKA!" The three of them turned towards the forest, hearing the Avatar's voice. He came out of the trees wielding Sokka's sword, his eyes were in between turning white and his grey eyes. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Toph was in tow behind him, trying to calm him down.

"You should probably back up," Katara warned her brother, he and Suki went closer to Appa. The water bender got closer to Aang, feeling the strong current surrounding him. "Aang, please you need to calm down before you do something rash."

His angry eyes went to her, "He had sex with Toph, while she is with us! I'm going to castrate him!"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to stop him from moving, but he continued on, "Aang, I agree with you that Sokka shouldn't have done that, but you can't kill him. Not only is he your friend and killing a royal is a crime, it would break my heart." Katara felt him stop moving, she knew he would never want to hurt her.

"Fine," He said, he tossed the space sword at Sokka, landing at his feet. "I went to get this for you…you better hide it before I find another use for it." Sokka reluctantly picked it up and placed it in the sheath he still carried with him. Aang went over to his sleeping bag and bent a big earth tent around him. It wasn't like any of Toph's; it was an octagonal sided tent with a smaller opening on one of the sides. Katara grabbed two bowls and bent some of the soup into the bowls. She walked over to the opening.

"Aang?" She quietly asked, "Do you want some stew?" It was nearly dark in the tent; she could barely make out Aang sitting with his back towards the opening. Katara walked in and set the bowls down. "Aang?" Her eyes now adjusted to the dark and saw his trembling form. She held him as he continued to cry.

"Why Katara?" He asked through his tears, "Why would they do this?"

Katara softly stroked his bald head, "I don't know Aang…sex makes things difficult."

"You wouldn't do anything like this," Aang sniffed, "Why would Toph?"

"Well the only other guy here is my brother, so I can't really cheat," Aang softly chuckled at her joke, "But it's because I love you Aang, I just want to share that experience with you, there is no way I could do that what we did with another guy."

"Thank you Katara, I shouldn't have agreed to this contract it the first place," He sat up right and wiped his face. "None of this would have happened."

Katara gave him his bowl, "Well, you do know the rules of the contract if something like this happens right?"

* * *

><p>Toph sighed as she set down her stew, not feeling very hungry at the moment. She had never seen Aang that angry before, it was like the time the sand benders stole Appa, but multiplying it by 10. Even though she didn't actually <em>see<em> it, she could feel the anger radiate off of him. Toph noticed Suki sat down by her, but landed on her face after Toph bent her off. "Ow," Suki muttered, rubbing her face. "What was that for?"

"I don't want to talk to either of you, you two fucked me…literally and figuratively," Toph turned away from her and went back into her mind.

"You're the one who was moaning for me not to stop!" Suki stood up and put her hands on her waist, "You're as guilty as us!"

Katara came in between them, "Would you two shut up? Aang just fell asleep." They both sat down, not wanting to see the water bender's angry side again. "Do you know what Aang was doing in there for the past hour? He was crying. This was worse than anything I have seen. Instead of fighting with each other, maybe you two should find a way to make this up to him." She walked away from them, carrying the empty bowls from dinner. After washing them with the water from her pouch, she put them away in their bags. She saw her brother lying against Appa with Momo crawled up against him. She went over and sat down next to him, Appa rose his head and saw the new weight against him, but rested his head back down after seeing the tan girl.

Sokka took a deep breath, "How is he?"

"What do you think?"

"I never meant to hurt him…you know that right?" He looked over at his sister, who was still looking straight forward. She nodded. "And that I didn't mean to hurt you. There is no excuse for what I did, I'm sorry Katara."

"I'm sorry too Sokka…I'm sorry that I can't forgive you right now," She met eye to eye with him, "You just did it this morning, my boyfriend just cried himself to sleep in my arms."

He sighed and kneaded his eyes with his palms, "Do you think I will be able to talk to him tomorrow?"

"I don't know Sokka; he has a lot on his plate now, give it awhile. He still doesn't know if he wants to keep this contract. I'm going to sleep, Goodnight." She stood up and walked back to Aang's tent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Days Later<strong>_

The palace guards stood watch around the roof, making sure nothing escaped their view. "Incoming." One of the guards shouted, pointing towards the sky. Everyone spotted the flying bison come into view and land in the court yard. Zuko and, soon to be, King Lao Bei Fong met them in the courtyard.

"Aang, I hope the ride was great, even though you could have joined me on the boat," Zuko gave Aang a hug as he jumped off Appa.

"It was like old times," Aang put on a happy smile, hiding his true feelings, "By the way, thank you for having Mai send Appa so we can travel."

Zuko gave him a questionable look, "Mai didn't send him."

Aang turned towards his bison that was now looking off in another direction, "Appa, you sneaky bison."

"Avatar," 'King' Bei Fong walked up towards the group, "It's, _nice_, to see you again. It's nice of you to return my daughter again."

"Yeah," Aang blankly responded, not wanting to talk about the Earth Kingdom Princess. Toph jumped down from Appa with her bag. Her dad wrapped her in a hug.

"Okay Dad, you can stop hugging me now," Toph tried to pull away from her Dad's iron grasp.

Her father placed a kiss on her forehead, "Sorry honey, I'm still getting use to you not being my little delicate girl." He paused while looking at her eyes. "Honey, what has happened to your eyes?"

"Well, Katara used her healing abilities to fix my eyes…I can see now," Toph revealed to her now stunned father.

He brought her back for another hug, "I can't believe it! My baby girl can see, the doctors said it was never possible." King Bei Fong let go of her and walked over to the Water Tribe's princess and hugged her, "Thank you so much Princess Katara, if there is anything you would like, anything you need, please do not ever hesitate to ask, my wife and I are in debt to you."

Katara was surprised by the sudden friendliness of the King, the last time she had seen him was when he was kicking her, Aang and Sokka out of his house in Gaoling. "You're welcome King Bei Fong, I'm sure the Princess would have done that same if any of us were in that situation."

"I'm glad to hear that, now please, we will show you all to your rooms. I was told by the Fire Lord here that you will need only two rooms, he is correct right?" Katara nodded. Some of the guards filed out to meet the King as they were walking towards the palace. "Guards, please, take the Avatar's bison to the stables please."

Once the royals and war heroes entered the palace, the guards turned towards the giant bison, "Sometimes I do miss fighting the war and letting the Dai Li do the palace stuff."

* * *

><p>Aang sat on the bed, meditating as the sun reached the top of the sky. It was partially quiet in the room, except for the sounds of one of the servants giving Katara a pedicure. She didn't enjoy making the servant work, but she was told that it was an honor for the servants to work on such a hero that she eventually agreed. He sighed as he tried to relaxed back on the bed. "Sometimes I wish things were easier Katara."<p>

"I know Aang," She sat up as the servant finished and exited the room. Katara waited for the servant to leave before she continued. "How are you feeling about the whole…situation now?"

He shrugged, "It still hurts and the feeling of betrayal is still there. But I have stopped crying…"

"Do you think you are up for speaking to one of them yet?" She asked hopefully. The ride on Appa for the past couple days had been completely silent. She hadn't forgiven any of them for their actions, but she at least wanted them to be on speaking terms.

"Who would I even start with?" Aang asked, rubbing his temples. There was a knock on the door.

"Katara, the King and Queen want us to join them for a dinner," Sokka said on the other side of the door.

She got up and opened the door, "You're going to talk to Sokka," Katara pulled him into the room. A servant was walked by and Katara grabbed his attention, "Please tell the King and Queen to continue without us, we are going to be a little bit and will join them as soon as possible." The servant nodded and she shut the door. "Now talk you two."

"I'm sorry about what happened with Toph, Aang. She didn't say no and Suki wanted me to do it, I don't know, when people say things to me that sound appealing, I usually do it." Sokka tried to explain himself, but like always, it didn't sound as well as he planned it.

"Please, spare me the details about what went on. I really feel betrayed Sokka; you took one of my girlfriend's virginity. You have your own girlfriend and you had sex with mine." Aang tried to dial back his anger.

Sokka hung his head low, "I know Aang, it was completely dumb of me. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"What can you possibly give him that would possibly make this better for him?" Katara questioned from the corner.

"I don't know Katara!" Sokka exclaimed, "I just want my best friend back, I shouldn't have done what I did, all three of us feel like total yak shit because of what happened. Please Aang, forgive us, or at least not give us the silent treatment."

"Fine, but I'm not forgiving you guys now, let's just go to dinner." Aang opened the door and signaled for them to go first. "None of you are off the hook though…"

Sokka put his hands up in defense, "I know…as long as you are talking to me, I can wait for the forgiveness. Who's ready to eat?"

Aang and Katara walked down the hallway holding hands, "Do you feel any better?"

"Not that much…I know what will make me feel better before I make my decision though." Aang said.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I need to talk to Toph."

**Okay, you know what, I'm going to just be straight forward with everyone. I REALLY don't think i can make anymore chapters for this story, it always takes me so long to make chapters for this and i don't like spending so much time on just one chapter. Even though i really loved this story before, it's just like watching one of those teen shows. If you all want me to continue, tell me in the reviews, i would be happy to finish this out for you all. But if no one really wants to hear anymore of this, I'm just going to either put it up for adoption or just terminate it.**

-**SubDelBub**


	6. Talking it Out

**Well what do ya know, I'm back with another chapter. Because i got like, 14 reviews saying things like 'continue', 'please continue', 'call me at..., well, that really didn't happen, but that would be hilarious. The reason why i didn't feel like continueing the story is because I feel like i am taking too long...when other Authors update like, what, once every two months? Nothing against other Authors, but when the story is good, i kind of wish they would hurry up haha. Anyways, getting to the story, this will have Girl on Girl Sex, ThreeSome, Kataang and Taang stufffffff. Have fun reading the story and I'll 'see' ya at the bottom :D**

Everyone was seated at the rectangular long table. Lao Bei Fong sat at the head, his wife to his left and daughter to his right. Aang and Katara sat by Poppy and Sokka, Suki, and Zuko sat by Toph. All the teens sat in awkwardness as the adults seem to not realize anything and continued to eat. "So Avatar, how are you adjusting to the world without the war?" Poppy asked, taking a sip from her tea and dabbing her wet lips with her napkin.

"Pretty well I guess," Aang awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It has been a lot nicer without being chased around the world."

"Like I said before Aang, I could chase you around and try to kill you for old time sakes," Zuko said, making everyone, even the Bei Fong's chuckle.

"Well with you growing up Avatar, have you any plans about repopulating the Air Nomads?" Aang spit out his soup at the comment. He wasn't suspecting they would be so forward like that. Katara bent the water back into his bowl.

Aang looked between Katara and Toph, "I, uh, actually do have a plan." Toph looked up from her bowl. "But I am announcing my plans _after_ your ceremony." She brightened up a little bit inside, maybe Aang had chosen to continue with the contract.

Poppy smiled and looked between Katara and him, "Well it is not like you have to keep the plan hidden Avatar Aang, everyone knows of your relationship with the Princess." Katara looked at her boyfriend and gently put her hand on his leg under the table.

"It's, um, really more complicated than that…" Aang finally spoke after a brief silence. The Queen looked confused.

"Surely it's not that complicated Avatar, you love her and she loves you," She suggested.

Aang held back his anger and stood up, "Unfortunately it is, if you would excuse Katara and me though, we have a contract to deal with." He took Katara's hand and they exited the room. It was silent again in the dining hall.

"This is really great soup," Sokka said not seeming to notice what happened, slurping the rest of his bowl.

* * *

><p>Katara shut the door as Aang sat down at the table in their room. He grabbed the contract that was sitting on the table and looked it over a couple times. She stood behind him wondering what was going through his mind. He seemed on edge, but his face was totally calm. "Come in Toph…" Aang called, surprising her. The door opened and the earth princess slowly walked in. "I don't mean to be rude, but what can I do for you Princess Bei Fong?" He asked sarcastically.<p>

Katara softly hit him on the shoulder, "I thought you said you wanted to talk to her."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah…come sit down." She walked slowly over to them and sat down in a chair by the desk. "Toph…ever fiber of my being wants me to take this contract and burn it. But…I just can't. Please, give me a reason why I shouldn't do it."

"Because I am truly sorry Aang, I love you," Toph said, "After what we did that one night, I guess I just felt a little left out, then Suki started to touch me and then it just got out of hand. I wasn't thinking clearly. I just want to put this behind us; I swear it won't happen again."

Aang was quiet as he took in everything she said, "What about Katara?"

"What about me?" Katara asked, confused by what Aang was taking about.

"You told me yourself Katara; you are in this relationship also. She cheated on you also Katara. I think she needs to say something at least," Aang now stood up and walked behind the now shell of the rebel earth bender.

"Aang this isn't about me right now," She backed away a little bit, "I can deal with my stuff with her later."

Aang shook his head, "But it is Katara, I'm making my decision tonight and if she doesn't apologize to you now, then this relationship is over."

"Her first apology was good enough Aang, you shouldn't break her spirit just because of this," Anger was rising between the two and Toph could feel the attention turn away from her.

"Guys," They both turned to her, "This is about what I did, you two shouldn't fight about me. Katara, I'm sorry that I hurt you as much as I hurt Aang. I will do whatever it will take to make this up to both of you, just don't get mad at each other."

"You're right Toph, I'm sorry…I'm going to go meditate," Aang quickly left the room, not sure of himself anymore.

Katara sighed and sat down on the bed, letting her anger roll off of her. Toph stood there for a second before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to the water princess. "Sometimes he doesn't seem like that boy I found in the iceberg last year."

"But he isn't Katara…he's all grown up now," Toph laid next to her, "You know, now I know why people stare at the ceiling now, it totally beats just seeing nothing." Katara started laughing.

She stood up and started disrobing, "Well I'm going to sleep, I suggest you do the same Toph, remember you become a Princess in two days."

"Well, could I possibly sleep in here? After a couple days of sleeping alone again, I really don't like it."

She paused for a second, "Umm, okay, I don't see the harm in it." Katara ran her fingers through her hair, making sure there were no knots and turned back towards the earth bender. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw Toph's nude body. Katara noticed the small patch of hair growing above her nether lips. Her chest seemed to grow more also, even though it had only been 3 days since she had seen her naked. "Toph…why are you naked?"

"Sweetness, are you really so insecure about your body?" Toph asked as she got into the bed, "I look at it this way, not only are we in a relationship together, but we have seen each other naked before and this probably won't be the last time. Why hide our bodies, the Spirits gave us these bodies for a reason and we were born this way, so why be ashamed?" Katara realized that she did have a good point, but wasn't sure how comfortable she was being naked around her when there was no Aang.

"Uh okay," Katara walked over and blew out her candles, the orange glow of the room turned into a white from the moon light. She got into the bed and let out a relaxing sigh. Toph's hands rested on her waist, making her stiffen. "Toph…what are you doing?"

"Because I'm naked I can't cuddle?" She asked innocently, Katara could feel her hard nipples pressing against her back. She could also feel the familiar heat in her stomach begin to stir and head towards her lower region. Her lustful feelings couldn't be denied for the other girl; she had always wondered what it would be like to actually be with a girl. From the stories she had cringed during from Suki, being with a girl was just as pleasing as it was with a man. Toph's hand now went into Katara's underwear.

She placed her hand over Toph's, "Toph…" Her hand ventured lower but Katara didn't stop her. Toph's curiously soft fingers traced along the outer part of her lips. Katara bit her lip, trying to suppress her moan, but failed miserably. "Please…Toph…"

"What Sweetness?" Toph asked between placing kisses on her neck. She took her hand out of Katara's underwear, much to her disapproval. "I'm only making this up to you," The earth bender pulled down Katara's top binding, letting her breasts out. Toph rolled her over and mounted her. "For now, I'll just be on top." She leaned down gave her a kiss, but Katara was unresponsive. Toph sat up, "You know, I really don't like doing this with dead people, could you at least move around some?"

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with this Toph…I've never been with another girl, this just seems weird to me and great at the same time," Katara turned her head away and covered herself up a little bit.

Toph turned Katara's face towards her, "What if we took it slow, would that be better?" Katara slowly nodded. She sighed deeply, "Okay, let's start with this."

* * *

><p>Aang breathed in deeply and tried to relax. He settled in the courtyard of the new palace, it had a pond and trees surrounding the outer rim of the opening. It was a perfect place to relax. He couldn't help but think about what happened in his room. He knew he shouldn't have told her that he would rip up the contract because he wanted to hear her say she was sorry. Katara wanted an apology later and he should have respected that. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, but none of which he was use to. "Hi Suki…" Aang opened his eyes to see her walking in front of him. She was in a short green robe that really didn't leave anything to the imagination.<p>

"I'm here to apologize Aang," She told him and dropped her robe, exposing her well toned tan body to him.

"You're going to fix the problem of you and Sokka having sex with my girlfriend…by having sex with me?" Aang asked.

Suki picked up her robe and covered herself, "See Sokka, I told you it wouldn't work." Sokka came out from behind a tree and sighed.

"Oh come on Aang, there has to be something I can do for you," He came over and sat down by him. Suki sat down also, but extended her legs and crossed them, making sure she didn't show her lower region, even though she was just naked.

"Sokka, there isn't. I can't discuss this anymore," He angrily sighed, "I'm not in the repairing friendships mood right now."

Suki lightly hit Sokka in the shoulder, "You should have told me that he was like this Sokka."

"What do you mean Suki? How I was suppose to know he was in a bad mood?" He cowered away from her.

"He obviously is still hurt from the situation, you told me that he was okay now," She moved next to Aang and put her arm around his shoulders, "I'm sorry about what happened Aang, but to me, sex between people is just…well, okay."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know things are different there, but it still hurts…"

"How does everyone but me know about the dirty stuff that happens on Kyoshi?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka, different story for a different time," Suki gave him a stern look and turned back to Aang, "It wasn't right for us to do that." Aang nodded again. "Why are you alone Aang? Shouldn't you be doing contracts or something?"

"Well I kind of got heated with Katara while Toph was apologizing and I had to leave, I…just wasn't myself. I was so intent on making Toph apologize to Katara…I was going to end the contract and the relationship. I don't know what's wrong with me," Aang groaned and laid back on the ground looking up at the darkening sky.

"…So this all happened when you were getting busy with my sister?" Sokka asked, totally missing the meaning of what he said.

Suki sighed, "No Sokka, he meant heated as in an argument, something we are going to have when we get back to the room." Sokka lowered his head in shame, "Well Aang, go talk to them. Apologize now that you have thought about it for a little bit."

Aang nodded and got up, "Thanks Suki…I forgive you…but not for trying to have sex with me…that was kind of weird." He started off towards his room.

"Wait, why does she get forgiven and I don't? I was going to let you be with my girlfriend!" Sokka shouted after him.

Suki grabbed him by the ear and picked him up, "Might not be a good idea for a Royal to yell that and your done yelling, now it's my turn…we're going to have a little talk Sokka."

* * *

><p>"Oh Toph…" Katara whispered out as Toph kissed her neck. Her hand gently played with her breast. "I-I think I'm ready." Toph's head shot up.<p>

"Really?" Katara nodded. A smile crossed her face and her other hand traced down her smooth stomach. Toph could feel her heart beat quicken as he fingers danced around her lower region. She finally slipped one finger into Katara, making her back arch a little. Slowly thrusting her hand in and out of her, Toph used another finger as Katara's juices now lubricated her opening. "Do you like that Katara?" Toph asked as she picked up her pace. She nodded as her breathing was beginning to get out of control. "I said," Toph stimulated her g-spot and clit at the same time, "Do you like that?"

Katara grabbed a hold of the sheets, "Yes! Yes! Spirits it feels so good Toph, please don't stop!" Toph grinned and lowered herself on the older girl. She replaced her hand with her tongue, enjoying the taste of the water bender. She ran her hands through Toph's hands and pushed her face closer to her warmth. The mix of Toph's oddly skilled tongue and taboo of the situation make Katara feel like she was on Cloud 9. With her tans legs wrapped around the earth bender's head and her moans echoing through the room, neither of them could hear the door open.

The candles around the room were re-lit and Aang closed the door, "Katara?" He asked, hearing the moaning coming from the bedroom. Aang walked in and saw Toph's naked backside up in the air as her head was busy buried in between Katara's legs. "Hey," Katara's head instantly shot up.

She back up against the head of the bed, confusing Toph, who now realized someone else was in the room with them, "Aang, I thought you were going to be away for the night," Katara nervously smiled.

"Aye Twinkle Toes," Toph rolled over on her back.

Aang looked over her body, it looked completely different, "Toph? Your body…"

She looked down and back up to him, "Yes?"

"It's only been a couple days and…wow," He was in literal shock at her new body. It was as if she had developed a year or two in the two days since he had seen her body.

Toph smiled, "Come on, join us…we've been waiting." She crawled up to Katara and kissed her neck while her hand spread Katara's lower lips, making her moan.

"Oh Toph," Katara whispered out. Something in Aang clicked, it was a mix of jealously and lust, he didn't like the sound of someone else's name out of Katara's mouth, but felt incredibly turned on at seeing the two. He stripped off his clothes and got onto the bed. Aang laid on the open side of Katara and take her left nipple in his mouth. "Oh Aang," She moaned, bringing a smile across his face. The earth bender on the other side caught on to his game and worked her fingers into Katara once again. A small gasp escaped Katara's lips, but was quickly closed off with Toph's lips. Aang narrowed his eyes and stuck his fingers into Katara also, against Toph's fingers. Katara loved the feeling of both of her lovers fingering her. She finally felt the massive wave of her orgasm hit, arching her back almost to a back break position. Her juices flowed out between their fingers and both of them tasted her, enjoying her sweet taste. Aang leaned over and kissed Toph, mixing Katara's taste in their mouths.

He placed his fingers into her already wet heat and tasted her, "You taste as good as Katara."

"You get all the girls in bed with that line dontcha Twinkle Toes?" Toph sinfully smiled as she lay against Katara's chest and opened her legs, "Why don't you come here and plant your _flag_ officially?" He got off the bed and grabbed a condom out of the bag and got back on the bed. "Will you hurry up? I'm losing wood over here."

Aang gave her a confused look, "Wha…never mind, I'll ask later." He put it on and hovered above her. Katara had started placing light kisses on Toph's neck as Aang slid himself into her. She dug her nails into his back, almost drawing blood. "Are you okay?" Aang asked, he was already half in and she was a lot tighter than Katara was her first time. He held himself and gritted his teeth, wanting so badly to continue on into her warmth.

She nodded, "Yeah…I'm not use to something…this big," She finally relaxed to his size and wrapped her legs around his waist. Aang finally thrust himself fully into her and felt her grip tighter around him. Katara turned Toph's head back to her and kissed her as Aang pulled out slowly. As he thrust back in, Toph moaned against Katara's lips. Now that she had gotten use to his size, Aang thrusted faster and harder into her. Katara took the smaller girls breasts into her hands and massaged them. It was Toph's turn to writhe in pleasure as Aang thrust into her and Katara touched her. She felt one of Katara's hands slip down to her clit and she lost it. Toph had an earth crushing orgasm, it shook everything around them; the paintings almost fell off the wall and the furniture landed on its sides. Aang and Katara stayed still, waiting for everything to go back to normal. Toph lay between them, panting and sweat rolling down her chest. She looked over to the sideways paintings, "Did…I do that?" Aang nodded. "Sweeeeet," Toph happily said before she pulled Aang out of her and rolled over, lying next to Katara. "Go ahead Sweetness, I'm just going to doze…off…for," she yawned, "A little…" Her head slumped over and a light snore came from the back of her throat.

A knock came out the door, "Aang, are you there?"

Katara groaned, "I'll get it, stay hard for me big guy." She gave him a kiss and got off of the bed. Aang couldn't help but stare as Katara's backside was lit by the moonlight and smiled. She opened the door and poked her head out, "Aang is kind of busy at the moment, what can I do for you?"

Zuko stood there in his fire nation robe, "Uh, why the hell did everything just shake? I'm sure the King and Queen couldn't feel it, but everyone else did. I went by Toph's room, but she didn't answer, so it couldn't be her." Katara closed the door just a little bit more, hoping he didn't want to come in and see not only her naked, but now sleeping soon to be Princess. "Wait," Zuko paused, he looked at her awkward position and how only her head was sticking out of the door, "You and Aang were just having sex weren't you…"

"Yeah, so?" Katara wanted him to hurry up, "He gets me off and I get him off, it's a full circle, is there anything else you want to know?" She now saw her brother come from behind Zuko with a stern face. "What Sokka? Are you going to be the one who is going to be the one who tells me that having sex with someone before marriage? Or should we revisit the topic of your favorite island?" Sokka sighed and walked away, "Now, let's just talk about this tomorrow okay?" Katara shut the door before he could answer and quickly ran back to the bed into her old spot. "Where were we?"

Aang inserted himself into her, making her happily gasp and smile, "Right here." It felt different to be in Katara now, a little bit more room but still tight. She pulled his head into her chest as he continued to make love to her. He lightly nibbled on her nipple, making her moan. "I'm getting close," He groaned.

She grabbed him and pulled his penis out, "No, not yet." Katara tore off the condom and took him in her mouth. Her hands worked whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth, trying her best to get him off and get her prize.

"Oh Katara," Aang moaned, she felt his member get bigger and shoot off in her mouth. After five shots, she cleaned off his head and it came out of her mouth with a pop. Katara tilted her head back, making sure it all stayed in her mouth and swallowed it. She smiled happily and rested her head on his chest. "I thought you wanted to have kids, not swallow the thing that makes it."

"I like the taste, give me a break," She yawned and closed her eyes.

It was silent except for Toph's light snore, "I'm sorry I didn't last that long Katara…"

"It's okay Aang, it was only the second time we did it, we have other times," Katara told him, still trying to sleep, "We can talk about it tomorrow if you want."

"Okay, night Katara, I love you," Aang pulled her tighter to him.

"Love you too," She yawned.

Toph stretched and sat up, "So what did I miss?"

* * *

><p>Aang's eye shot open, sun light filled the room and it was now right in his eyes. He shifted a little, making sure he didn't wake up Katara. Noticing it was a little too quiet; he looked over and saw that Toph wasn't there anymore. She had probably left early in the morning, making sure the servants didn't happen to come in to the room while they were asleep. He stretched and yawned, enjoying a relaxing day. There was no meetings, no contracts and Toph's coronation was tomorrow. Katara started to stir and she rolled over on her back. "Good morning Katara." Aang kissed the top of her head.<p>

"Morning Aang," She smiled happily and looked over to him. "What is there to do today?"

Aang grinned, "Nothing."

"Perfect," Katara mounted him and placed soft kisses on his head, "You know, I liked your hair. You should grow it out."

"Okay, I'll stop shaving then," Aang leaned up and kissed her, feeling himself getting hard and poking her stomach.

Katara looked down and smiled seductively, "Looks like someone is up." She took him in her hand and slowly worked him, making him softly groan. "You know, I think you got bigger.

He looked at her, "You too. Your boobs are a lot bigger. Did you notice that Toph had seemed to develop more?" Aang nearly yelped when she gripped him a little bit tighter.

"New rule, when she isn't here, we don't talk about Toph while we're naked, it makes me feel a little bit unnoticed," She told him, using her thumb to trace over his pulsating head. He raised his hips, thrusting into her hands. Katara let go and shook her head, "Oh no, not that fast Aang, I'm taking my time with this. We have all day." She heard the door and flipped off him, pulling the cover over her chest. "Ever heard of knocking?"

They saw Toph walk in; she had her hair in a bun and was dressed in her light green royal dress with golden trim on the edges. She seemed to be in a state of shock and sat down on the bed, facing away from them. Aang got out of the bed, putting on his shorts and sat down by her, "Toph, are you okay?" He asked, Katara put on a robe and sat on the opposite side of her. Toph shook her head. "What happened?"

"I'm going to be married in 4 days…"

**drama is back! haha! I would keep writing something here, but now it's time to visit my friend with a broken collar bone, she decided it would be a good idea to go down a steep ass hill, REALLY fast. Then it will be back to writing Fan Fiction again.**

-**SubDelBub**


	7. Marriage Plans

**I'm back with my story again. Some people didn't believe i would continue my story...which kind of hurts my feelings...just kidding, i really don't care. I have like, 4 other stories now? I'm sure at least have of you read my other stories, so im sure you wouldn't be too sad if one of my stories ended. Speaking of which, i put out a new story :D 'Life Changing Text' is another Modern, but i like it a lot because it deals with things I'm use to: Pissing girls off and music, so if you like music and Katara and Aang goodness, that story is for you. But back to this, I'll see you at the bottom :D**

Katara gasped. _I'm going to be married in 4 days_. That was not what she was thinking would come out of her mouth. "What do you mean you're going to be married in 4 days Toph?" Aang shouted. He was now pacing in front of the bed. "You're not doing this Toph, I won't let it."

"There's nothing you can't do anything Aang," Toph replied, "I told them…"

"Told them what Toph?" Katara found her voice.

Toph laughed lightly, looking at nothing in particular, "Everything…they have the highest advisors working on a thing they call a 'loop hole' in the contract Katara wrote…pretty much anyway to break me from this contract."

"Not that I want them to take you away from Aang, but why don't they just take you away?" Katara asked.

"They said something about breaking a contract with the Avatar would break ties with him, ruining our nation," Toph scoffed, "My dad's a heartless bastard…"

Aang didn't listen to what they were saying; he started putting on his robes and grabbed his staff, "I'm going to stop them." He earth bent a wave through the door, splintering it in half and walked down the hallway.

"Aang!" Katara called after him, worried at his rash actions. She got up and walked to the desk, "Wait, they took the contract?" Toph nodded, "What a bunch of assholes. Come on, we need to follow him before he does something bad." She helped Toph up and they walked down the hallway, following the path of destruction. They could hear yelling coming from the dining hall.

"You aren't taking her away from us Mr. Bei Fong!" Aang shouted, the two girls came to the room to see Aang and Toph's father, standing toe to toe, neither of them letting back.

"I can and I will Avatar," Lao told him, "She is my daughter and I will not have her being a concubine to the Avatar, we are the Bei Fong's, if anything that _brown skinned water serpent_!" Katara gasped again and Aang's anger rose.

He grabbed the King by his collar and pulled him closer, "You will never say that about Princess Katara you racist asshole!"

Mr. Bei Fong pushed him away, "Do not ever talk to me that way ever again, I am the King of the Earth Kingdom and I will be treated as such."

"Then don't call my girlfriend such a derogatory name!" Aang shouted, "You will let your daughter out of this marriage, she is still in contract with me and will have my child."

"I have the best advisors in the Earth Kingdom working on finding a way out of the contract for my daughter, we are only hours away from freeing my daughter and she will meet her fiancé later tonight, I suggest you leave by then Avatar," Lao started to walk away but his feet were caught in earth shackles and was turned around to Aang.

Aang smiled evilly, "I know where your loop hole is in Katara's contract…I, and only I can break it! Katara made sure to include that we will be married and have children."

"He is right my lord, only the Avatar himself can break this contract," One of the advisors came in with the contract, looking it over one last time. "No other rule in this contract talks about breaking the contract, only rule #18, if any of them cheat, it is up to the Avatar to choose whether or not to end it."

Lao nodded and was silent for a second, "Then we will break this contract, Guards, unlock these chains on my feet."

"You do know what this means if you break this contract don't you?" Aang angrily warned him.

He scoffed, "You would really break off connection with the Earth Kingdom because I broke your water serpent's contract?"

"Yes!" Aang yelled. "Or I could assassinate the King, I may not have been able to do it with the Fire Lord, but I sure as hell can do it to you!"

"Aang," Zuko caught his attention. "Come with me, we have business to attend to."

He was going to blow him off, but Zuko's face showed he really meant business. Aang turned back to the King, "We will continue this later, _King_." He grabbed the contract from the advisor as he passed by him and gave it to Katara. "Put this somewhere safe," She gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Everything will be okay Aang, I promise," She whispered. He gave her a stern nod and he turned towards Toph.

Aang leaned in and gave her a kiss, "Leave my daughter alone Avatar," Lao shouted, his guards coming to his side finally.

"I love you," He whispered to her and walked to Zuko.

"Katara, would you please join us, the Royal Family looks like they need some…alone time." Zuko asked her. She nodded and followed her boyfriend. He led them out of the room, leaving Toph, her father and the guards.

"You're lucky I don't have him thrown out of my Kingdom," Lao spat at his daughter as he straightened up his robe.

Toph clenched her fists, "Father, I may be trying to learn more respect for you, but its hard when you are acting like an asshole."

"Toph Bei Fong!" Her father shouted, "Don't you dare use that kind of language with me!"

"Then don't tell me who I can or cannot love! Or call my best friend a water serpent!" Toph yelled, "I helped save the world, I created metal bending and I did all while I was blind! I should be able to marry who I want to!"

Lao's face darkened, "Not everything is about you Toph, you may be my little girl, but you still need to listen to me. This marriage isn't about love; it is about repairing the nations. Ah, here he is now." He put on a bright smile, "It is great to see you, uh, sorry, I must I apologize, I keep forgetting your name…"

The tan boy smiled, he flipped his dark brown hair out of his face, "Its Hahn sir."

* * *

><p>Katara walked hand in hand with Aang as they followed Zuko down the hallway. It was quiet as they passed by advisors. Zuko opened his door and motioned them to go in. He caught the attention of a servant, "Excuse me, can you send two servants to treat Lady Katara to a relaxing massage and pedicure. Also we will be here for a while so please bring lunch to us when the time comes." The servant bowed and walked off.<p>

"Why did you tell them that Zuko?" Katara asked.

"Look at yourself Katara, you're shaking," Zuko pointed out. It was true; Katara's hands were shaking as if she was freezing. "You need to relax." At that moment a couple servants came in and instantly went to work on her. She tried to object, but found it to be pointless. "Now Aang, what the hell is going on?"

He sighed, "I'm in love with both Katara and Toph…we made a contract where we would all be together. It was going great until," Aang looked at the servants that were still going to work on Katara, he leaned in closer to Zuko and spoke in a whisper, "Toph had sex with Sokka." Zuko's eyes went wide, "The only rule that talks about breaking the contract is number 18, if either Katara or Toph cheats, I and only I can decide whether the contract is broken or not."

Zuko nodded, taking in the information and letting it soak in, "My Spirits Aang, you have a pretty weird life…now, this contract was made between Toph, Katara and yourself right?"

"Yes."

They both heard Katara talking to the servants, "Rice Wine? Oh, I don't think I should have any…well maybe one glass…" they chose to ignore it and continue on with their conversation.

"Well technically this is a contract between the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes and the Air Nomads, so the only way to break this contract legally without bringing us into another war, would be taking a two thirds vote at the meeting or if like in the contract says, you choose to break it," Zuko explained to him.

"Really Zuko? When did that become a rule?" Aang asked, finally trying to look at the bright out come.

"Now, when I just made it up," The pale teen smiled. "Lao doesn't know and won't take the time to look over the rules, so I will tell him and hopefully he will just call all of this stuff off."

Aang placed a hand on his shoulder, "Zuko, where would I be without you?"

"I don't know, probably not in this situation?" He seemed to ask himself for a second, thinking of all the things he had done to, for, and with the younger boy. They both were taken out of their conversation as the door closed; leaving Katara slumped in the chair.

The Avatar laughed, "You okay Katara?"

She nodded happily, "I feel so good…and I think I'm a little drunk."

"Did we really have to do this to her? She will probably give you an ear full later," Aang smiled as Katara tried to get up, but failed, "Here honey," He put her arm around his shoulder and helped her to the bed.

"Eh, I can deal with her, now, I will go talk to the King and tell him the situation. It will give us some time before he actually checks and finds out, hopefully he actually doesn't," Zuko added the last comment as he walked towards the door.

* * *

><p>Sokka hung his black sword over the shoulder as he walked through the halls. Suki was still asleep, so he decided to get some sword training before spending the day with her, or maybe even finding another way to make it up to Aang. He truly felt bad for the situation that they were, he could use the 'you're banging my sister' card against him…but then again he just banged his other girlfriend, which seemed to be a lot worse. His thoughts culminated when he heard Toph yelling at her father. He turned the corner, Toph was in her signature yelling pose, her head towards her father and both her arms extended behind her. "I am not marrying him!" She pointed to the tan boy standing by her, making Sokka gasp. He thought Hahn had died after he tried to attack Admiral Zhao, but it seemed like he was still somehow alive. Sokka grasped his sword's handle and stormed towards the arrogant boy.<p>

"Too bad Toph, you will learn to love this boy, he truly wants to be together with you," Her father stated.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sokka demanded as he pointed the tip of his blade at Hahn, he stuck his hands up.

"Whoa…So…So…"

Sokka desperately wanted to stab him, "Its Prince Sokka! Or even _War Hero_ Sokka!"

"Yeah, Sokka," Hahn finally got the name right, "Just back off, I'm going to marry Princess, uh…"

He poked him with the edge, "Princess Toph!"

He nodded, "Yeah, what are you in love with this one too?"

"You are going to marry Toph for the same reason you were going to marry Yue, the perks," Sokka looked at the King, "Don't let this man disgrace the Bei Fong by letting _**him**_ marry your daughter." He took Toph by the hand and walked off with her.

King Bei Fong nodded as he thought about what Sokka said, "Hahn, I am very sorry, but with the evidence that has been brought to my attention, you will not marry my daughter."

Hahn angrily huffed, "Who would be a better chance than me and plus, you need a water tribe royal to marry your daughter to repair the connection between our nations."

"I have already thought about that Hahn, I will pick another boy from the Water Tribe Nations, one that might be better suitable for my daughter, now if you would excuse me," Lao walked down the hall towards the throne room.

* * *

><p>Sokka stopped pulling Toph with him as they reached outside; he went to the nearest practice dummy and started his exercises. The earth bender sat silently in anger as Sokka practiced. "You know I could have dealt with that myself Snoozles," She mumbled.<p>

He set his sword down and walked over to her, "I know you could have Toph, but…that guy was going to marry Yue, the first girl I ever loved…the first girl I ever made love to. Now he is doing the same with you, all he wants is that title and the perks, I can't have that happen to you Toph." Sokka wrapped his arms around her, "You are my best friend's girlfriend and we…well, did it. So I feel like I should stand up for or with you, even if you can take care of yourself."

Toph smiled, "Thanks Sokka." She hugged him back. After he pulled away, she punched him in the shoulder, "But will you all stop making me lose my rebel attitude, I don't like it."

"Maybe you're just afraid to be vulnerable," Sokka suggested, going back and picked up his sword. "Then again, what do I know? I'm just a Meat Head."

Toph chuckled, "I'm the only one who can say that Meat Head, if you say it again, I will have to hit you again." Sokka walked back over and sat down by her again. "Sokka, can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

She fought the urge to smack him, "When we had sex, was it just sex to you, or did you actually care for me?"

He softly smiled, "I think you already know the answer to that Toph. But you know it can't happen again…"

Toph nodded, "Yeah, I love Aang and you love Suki…but for the first time…I felt like what Katara and Suki talked about, more than one guy wanting to be with them."

"Toph, you are incredibly beautiful, any guy should feel lucky to spend 5 minutes with you, I know I do," Sokka told her.

"Thank you Sokka," She leaned her head on his shoulder. What the two of them didn't know was that Suki was behind them for the whole conversation and left in tears.

*BREAK*

"Come on Katara, stop," Aang groaned as Katara kept trying to undress.

"No," She drunkenly slurred, "I don't w-want to w-wear clothes."

Zuko came into the room, still thinking about his conversation with the King when he was surprised to see Katara in her bindings and panties running around the room. "Aang, I know I gave you those condoms for recreational use, but I didn't mean to have sex in my room."

Aang shot him a dirty look, "Zuko, she's drunk and keeps taking off her clothes, would you help me?" He reluctantly agreed and helped hold Katara as Aang put her clothes back on, Aang made her lay down and she was out like a light. "She went from crazy drunk girl to being in a coma, what did they give her?"

"The Rice Wine from the Fire Nation," He explained, "It has a weird…kick to it."

"Is there any good news at least?" Aang asked.

Zuko nodded, "We seemed to have bought some time in coming up with a plan, but there are still some loose ends that we can't tie up."

"What do you mean?"

He sat down at the end of his bed, "Well, I guess Sokka talked some sense into Toph's dad about the marriage. He was apparently going to have a guy named Hahn marry her."

Aang's eyes went wide, "Hahn? As in Hahn from the Northern Water Tribe?" Zuko shrugged, "If it is who I think it is, that was Yue's ex-fiancé. He was going to try to marry her for the perks, but Sokka fell in love with her and tried to stop the engagement."

"Okay, well anyway, he called off the wedding because, actually the same reason you explained. Lao didn't want him bringing down the Bei Fong name, apparently Sokka's words." Zuko explained, "But now he has another choice for her, for all we know, he could be on his way to the Earth Kingdom as we speak."

The Avatar nodded, "Well that gives us almost a week, depending on what tribe he is coming from, but I think that could be enough time to convince the King to call of this, marriage." There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Three servants came in with trays of food and set them down on the table in the room connecting to the bedroom.

"Here is lunch as you asked Fire Lord Zuko," One of the servants spoke; they all bowed and exited the room. Aang's stomach growled at the smell of the food and he grinned as he made his way over to the plates.

He looked at the food; all of them had meat in them. "Aw man, I don't think they knew I was a vegetarian."

"Go get something then," Zuko suggested, "I'm sure they would have no problem remaking your lunch for you." Aang nodded and left the room. The hallway was deserted so he bent himself an air scooter and laughed as he sped down the hall. He nearly fell off his scooter when he heard a familiar cry. Aang stopped and looked around, trying to find where the noise was coming from. A linen closet door was barely cracked open and he peered inside. Suki was in the corner, crying her eyes out, using a piece of cloth to dry her eyes. Aang opened the door and kneeled down by her.

"What's wrong Suki?" He asked.

She sniffed, "I think Sokka loves Toph more than he loves me."

Aang gave her a confused look, "Why do you think that?"

"I overheard him and Toph talking at the training grounds talking about how he cares about her and that when they had sex it wasn't just sex to them," She said through the tears and crying even harder.

He sat down and put a arm around her, "Shhh, it's okay Suki, Sokka still loves you. But I have nothing to say about him saying he cares for my girlfriend…that is kind of a dick move…again." She giggled at his joke and wiped her eyes. "This is surprising coming from you Suki, I won't lie. You and the Kyoshi Warriors had sex with different partners all the time, why would you care so much if Sokka had sex with another person…even I completely want to kill him for it?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "I guess it's because he is the first guy I actually had sex with and that I loved. Everything is so confusing," Suki softly hit her head against the wall.

"You can say that again." Aang laughed, they sat together as the tears on her cheeks finally dried.

"Thanks Aang," She gave him a hug. Suki suddenly crashed her lips against his, taking him by surprise. He struggled against her lips as she mounted him. Her heat grinded against his crotch as she continued the kiss, he tried to get up, but she grabbed his hands and held them above him. Her lips left his and trailed to his neck.

He held back his moan, enjoying the feeling, but knew it was wrong, "Suki! Get off me! This isn't right!" Aang tried to get up again, but she wouldn't budge off of him.

"Why does everyone get to be with everyone?" She asked in a heated whisper, "Toph and Katara got to enjoy sex with an air bender, now it's my turn. Sokka got to be with Toph, now you get to be with me."

Aang continued to fight with her, "Is that what this is really about Suki? Did you forget she cheated on me with you both? This is still considered cheating!"

"Oh relax Aang, you know what they say 'Sharing is Caring'," She said as she took the cloth she was crying into and tied his hands against one of the support beams for the shelves in the closet. Aang pulled at it, it had more give then Suki's hands, but he still couldn't get out of it and didn't have enough room to burn it with Fire bending. "Do you know why your people never really married Aang? It is because having sex with an Air Nomad is like a drug; you can't get enough of it. Your essence," Suki nibbled against his neck, "Drives us girls crazy. It releases more pleasure and increases…development," She grabbed his growing member; again he held back a moan. Aang then remembered his conversation with Katara.

'_You know, I think you got bigger,' _

_He looked at her, 'You too. Your boobs are a lot bigger. Did you notice that Toph had seemed to develop more?' He nearly yelped when she gripped him a little bit tighter._

He was brought back by Suki snaking her hand into his pants, "Oh, you're development has really taken effect hasn't it?" Aang had finally had enough. His arrows lit up and he tore his hands free of the cloth, Suki fell off him and quickly backed off. He returned to normal and fixed his pants.

"Enough Suki, I will not cheat on Katara or Toph, I don't care what my people do or have kind of 'drug' you want," Aang angrily spat, he left the closet and made his way back to Zuko's room.

Suki huffed, "Damn it," She needed release and she needed it badly. The warrior got up and closed the door. She leaned against the wall and traced her light finger tips down to her waist band.

* * *

><p>Aang stormed down the hallway, not liking the new attention from his old friend. He saw Zuko and Katara, who was hanging off of Zuko, coming towards him. "Zuko, I need to talk to you." He told him.<p>

"Well we need to go to the banquet hall, the King is going to announce who your girlfriend is going to marry," Zuko said as he passed off the Avatar's drunk girlfriend to him.

He had trouble carrying Katara since she was pretty much dead weight, "Anyways, Suki just tried to seduce me. She said something about being an Air Bender is like a sex drug or something like that."

"That's because it is, that's why everyone has wanted you to have kids," Zuko said. "Fire Benders increase lust, Earth Benders have earth shattering or-wait, that's why there was a earth quake last night, you were having sex with Toph AND Katara, you sly dog."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but why am I just learning of this now? And why doesn't Katara, Sokka, or Toph know about this?" Aang pleaded for answers.

"It's because I come from a country that has a high class of education, that means I know a lot of stuff of that…nature," Zuko explained. "I also guess Suki knows…well because of her experience."

Aang sighed, taking all this in a little amount of time; he didn't look as they passed the all too familiar linen closet. "Okay, anything else I need to know about?"

"Well Water Benders help control yourself so you don't come too early, lucky," Zuko nudged him a little with a grin on his face.

"Well Katara and I ran into that problem…"

Zuko nodded, "The old one pump chump eh?" Aang shot him a pissed off look. "I'm just messing, Fire Benders and Water Benders have to learn how to do it, Air Benders and Earth Benders can just…well do it. You're just comes out when they taste your skin."

"That's just weird," Aang repositioned Katara's arm on his shoulder. They entered the dining hall where a majority of everyone was seated, talking quietly amongst themselves. Aang helped Katara into her seat as Zuko went to the other side of the table. "Katara," He whispered, trying to see if she would respond. Aang lightly tapped her on the sides of her face, "Katara honey," She stirred a little bit, reacting to the light taps on her face. "We are having lunch in the dining hall, you need to wake up."

She drunkenly smiled, "Let's have a q-quickie before lunch." Katara pulled at his robes, but he grabbed her wrists and pushed them back. His drunk girlfriend pouted, "Come on, have sex with me."

"Katara, we are in the dining hall right now."

"So we can teach everyone a t-thing or t-two," Katara stuttered. "Mr. Air Bender who is a sex drug." He angrily cursed under his breath; he should have known she would have heard that. "Now, let's make Sssssuki jealous, I want to sssshow her what sssshe sssshould be doing as your girlfriend."

Aang again cursed, "Katara, you're my girlfriend, just be quiet okay?" He sat in his seat by her and waited to the King to come out. She leaned her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep again. Aang didn't know what would was worse, dealing with his drunk girlfriend or the King that was keeping him away from his other girlfriend. He looked across the table where Toph was seated next to Sokka. Her eyes caught his, she sadly smiled at him. Aang wanted to be over there with her, but after all the events that have gone down in the past couple hours, it would be a bad idea. The King and Queen finally made their way into the room.

"Sorry about the wait, my wife and I have talked about my new choice for my daughter's hand in marriage," Aang gritted his teeth in anger as he continued. "We both agreed who I have chosen this time will be the best fit for Toph, both for her choice and our choice." Toph's eyebrow rose a little bit, who did she know from the Water Tribe that she would like and would be a good choice for her parents…then it hit her. "We have chosen Prince Sokka from the Water Tribe to take out daughter's hand."

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun. Who saw that coming after Lao left Hahn? If you did...then i guess i didn't do my job correctly, even though i knew it would be VERY obvious. Now, I still havn't figured out my story cycle rotation yet, but hopefully everything will go as planned: Avatar Outbreak II will get like, ballpark range of 4 more chapters at the minimum, Four Elements High gets one more chapter, then possibilty of sequal. This story still has more to go. And then my new story will get some good chapters, but until next time...**

**-SubDelBub**


	8. Undoing Marriage Plans

**Hey all, i know how long you have been waiting for me to update...well some of you who won't be mentally saying 'no'. Life is crazy with shit going down haha, also i actually wrote a lemon scene for 'ShadowJ95's story. If you want to read it, it's **Dead Space 3: Convergence. **So, have fun reading this chapter, more shit going down as usual haha. See you at the bottom :D**

Aang hit his head against the wall as the group was silent in the room. Life was so much easier when he had to worry about Ozai ruling the world and whether or not Katara liked him, but now, everything was complicated. Not only did it stress him, Toph and Katara were stressed too. It was comforting to know that the people closest to him knew what he was going through, but it still didn't make the whole thing better. He decided to forget the situation with Suki, not wanting more on his plate to deal with, but what she and Zuko had said stuck in his head. Every element had their sexual effect. Growing up was a bitch. He finally stopped hitting his head, the pain becoming too much for his head. Looking at his fellow friends, Toph, Zuko, Sokka…and a _still_ drunk Katara who was now past out on the bed. He paced for a second; thinking of any plan that could come to mind, then it struck him. "Sokka, your dad is on his way for the 'wedding' correct?" Aang asked him.

"Yeah, why?" Sokka wondered.

"And since you and Toph are from different tribes you have to do the two different ceremonies right?"

He nodded, "Yeah? But what are you getting at Aang?"

"I'll tell you later, but for now, Katara and I are going to find your dad's boat." Aang went over to his bed and used his air bending to quickly lift Katara up in the air and lightly land in his arms. "Tell the King that Katara and I had some business to take care of and we will be back in a couple days."

He started leaving but Sokka stopped him, "Aang, what if you don't come back in time? I can't marry Toph…not only do I love Suki…but Toph would beat me."

"He's got me there…" Toph admitted, making Zuko chuckle. She stood up and put a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder, "Thank you for finding a way for me Aang…"

"I would do anything for you and Katara," He gave her a kiss, then looked at the others, "…oh and you guys too…but I meant in a…well, um…yeah."

"You would do anything for us in a way that's almost as strong as theirs, but you don't fuck us," Zuko commented.

Aang sighed, "Well, yeah, but in such a blunt way. Now while Katara and I are gone, I want you two to make sure Toph is okay." He saw Toph about to object, but he stopped her, "I know Toph, '_I'm Toph, the greatest earth bender ever, I created metal bending_', but that doesn't put my mind to ease. Having Zuko and Sokka watch over you makes me feel better, especially when her father is making such rash decisions and of course with your angry ex-'fiancé' still most likely roaming these halls. I'll be back before you two are bound." He lifted Katara over his shoulder, taking the pressure off his arms.

"Are we going on a trip?" Katara drunkenly moaned as he walked down the hall.

"Yeah Katara, we're going on a trip."

* * *

><p>Suki slipped out of the closet, finally relaxed enough for her not to shove her hands back down into her pants. She felt bad for coming on to Aang, but she had wanted it ever since Sokka had planted the idea in her brain. Throughout her life, she had tried a majority things…sexual things, but never had a air bender. In fact, no one except Katara and Toph had in about 100 years, but Suki had wanted it badly. She was so use to being able to hop from partner to partner before, but now that she had a boyfriend, it was much different. But even he was trying to be with Toph, but why not let him since she just nearly raped Aang?<p>

"Suki," Sokka called after her, bringing her out of her trance like thoughts. "Where have you been? So much has happened."

She huffed, "Yeah, like you trying to sleep with the princess again?" Suki almost looked around, wondering who said that, but realized it actually came out of her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about Suki?"

"I heard you two at the training grounds! You care for her like a lover Sokka!" She yelled, still not knowing who was doing the talking for her.

"Suki, calm down. Toph and I care for each other, but nothing like how I care about you. We both know that nothing will ever happen between Toph and I again," He hugged her, "I love you Suki, you know that." Suki finally hugged back, "Plus, didn't you sleep with a ton of people before we were together? I'm not jealous about that."

She broke the hug, "Great way to ruin your argument solver Sokka."

"Well, just keep remembering what I had said because I have some far worse news…"

"What did you do now Sokka?"

He put his hands up in defensive, "Why does everything have to be my fault? It wasn't my fault this time…but The King has put me in an arranged marriage with Toph…we're going to be married in 4 days."

Suki's face turned red, "I fucking knew it Sokka! You are just going to marry her and just forget about me…well not if I have anything to do with it!" She started storming down the hallway, Sokka trying to stop her.

"Honey, I swear it is all a misunderstanding, Aang is going to fix it soon, but I'm not going to marry Toph, I swear!" He pleaded with her, but she still hadn't stopped her war path. Suki finally found Toph and Zuko walking down the hall. "Toph, run!"

"Why do I have to-" Toph instantly dodged one of Suki's fists. "What the hell are you doing Suki?"

"You're not going to marry my boyfriend!" She screamed as she continued to attack, but Toph earth bent bindings around her arms and legs. "Dammit! Let me go!"

Toph scoffed, "You want me to let you go? So you can attack me? Hell no. Not that I'm up for a challenge, I have shit to do right now, but before I get to that, why are you so pissed?"

"You're trying to steal my boyfriend! Ever since we all had sex, you've been plotting to take him away from me!"

Zuko's eyes widen, "Wait, you were involved too? Spirits you guys are nuts, I'm so glad I'm not stuck in this shit."

Toph shook her head, realizing the problem, "Tell him Suki."

"What?"

"I can feel your guilt weighing down on your heart, you feel guilty about something and you're now taking it out on me…it must be about Sokka or else you wouldn't be blowing this way out of proportion," Toph told her.

"I didn't know you feel someone else's guilt Toph," Zuko commented, but got a look from everyone else, "Sorry…didn't know this wasn't comment time…"

Sokka turned to Suki, "Just say it Suki, it will end this quickly so we can deal with what is at hand."

She sighed, her head lowered as she confessed, "I tried to sleep with Aang…"

Both Toph and Sokka were caught by surprise as Zuko was unfazed. "You fucking slut, how dare you try to sleep with my boyfriend!" Toph was about to bend her in oblivion, but Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with a furious expression; he remained calm and just shook his head.

"Don't do it Toph," He told her, Zuko leaned it, "Why would you want to end her suffering now, when you can leave her unharmed and has to deal with her problems forever."

She was surprised, he has a valid point. Toph turned back to Suki and removed her from her shackles. "You're lucky Zuko is here." Toph straighten her robes and walked off, Zuko trailing behind her.

Suki never looked up from her spot on the ground, ashamed of what came out of her mouth. She still knew Sokka was still standing by her, frozen in shock. He had stood by her through-out the war, he even gave his heart to her, the most emotions her had ever shown another girl, but she had tried to sleep with his best friend. He grabbed her by the arms and picked her up; Sokka dragged her into their room and pushed her at the bed. It was a little rougher than usual, but she knew she deserved it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at her. "I give you my heart and you try to fuck Aang? The only other girls I have slept with were either before you or you said I could be with. Why would you even try to sleep with Aang?"

"Because you and Toph-"

"THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN TOPH OR I!" He shouted at her. "I care about her, but I love you Suki! I can't believe you would just try to sleep with Aang because you thought I was going to run off with Toph or something. Maybe I should have agreed to the marriage…at least Toph would ask me about what has actually happening instead of fucking someone else."

"Sokka…"

He shook his head, "No Suki…I'm going to stay in Aang and Katara's room until they get back." Sokka exited the room, wiping a tear from his cheek as he shut the door.

* * *

><p>Aang had Appa fly as fast as he could, trying to reach the water sibling's father in time. He hoped it would work, saving Toph from a marriage from his best friend. As the wind flew past him, he looked back at Katara, cuddled up with Momo as she slept. She was so beautiful as she slept, he could watch her for hours. Momo was just happy to be out of the stable that he and Appa stayed in at the palace. Aang ran his hand over his head and felt the scratchy feeling of his hair growing in. Usually he would shave his head later, but he wanted to grow it out like Katara wanted. He heard her stir in the saddle and climbed off of Appa's head and into the saddle. "Katara, how are you feeling?"<p>

She rubbed her head, "I think I had a little too much of that rice wine, where are we?"

"We're heading to meet your father, we're going to find a way to make sure Toph doesn't have to marry your brother," He told her.

Katara's eyes went wide, "WHAT? When did this happen?"

"You don't remember anything?" She shook her head. "Hahn was going to marry Toph, but your brother stepped in and told the King his intentions, but the King changed his decision from Hahn to your brother. So we now have to stop the marriage before they are officially bound."

She rubbed her head a little bit, "Man, I can't believe I would miss something like that…how long have we been flying?"

Aang looked at the sun's position, "Maybe like 4 hours now? We past the Eastern Air Temple not too long ago."

"That's almost half way back home Aang, how can we be that far when it took us 3 days before?" Katara asked, skeptical of Aang's navigation skills.

"When we were headed to Ba Sing Se it was more of a relaxed trip, we're trying to get there as fast as we can. Plus Appa has all that pent up energy from being in the stables, he can go for awhile. I hope it's enough though…I can't let this happen to Toph…" He trailed off, imagining the horrible thought. Katara got a little bit jealous. He seemed to care more for 'their' girlfriend than her. Aang caught on to her mood, "Katara, you aren't jealous are you?"

She turned away from him, looking at the passing landscape, "No, I'm great, why would I be jealous?"

Aang took her hand in his, "Katara, you know you mean as much to me as she does. I don't love any of you more than the other, it will always be equal. If this was happening with you, I would be the same way…worrying, making sure nothing bad happens."

"Oh Aang," Katara happily sighed then gave him a kiss. "You could charm the pants off of anyone. Now, what's the plan?"

"Well, before I have to tell you the plan…I have something to ask you…"

* * *

><p>"I still don't see how this is relaxing Zuko," Toph angrily grunted, she lay naked on the table on her stomach; the only thing covering her was a towel on her bottom.<p>

He flipped through some treaties that needed his signature, "That's because the massage hasn't started yet Toph. Just wait."

"I would, but this table is so cold, my nipples might cut right through it," She complained, putting her hands in between the table and her boobs.

"Wow, I can see why Aang was surprised to hear you were a princess," Zuko joked, not looking up from his treaties. "Ugh, Uncle tried to slip in his stupid business idea in here again." He took out a couple papers from his stack and put them to the side.

"What's his business idea?"

"It's something he likes to call, a 'corporation'. He wants to put his tea shop business all over the world, bring his tea to everyone," Zuko scoffed, "That's never going to work." The door to the small room opened and a buff man, whose shirt was obviously two sizes too small, came in and shut the door behind him.

He grabbed a bottle of oil off the table to the right of Toph, "Hello, my name is Hong; I will be your masseuse."

"What the hell does masseuse mean?" Toph asked; when she felt his hands on her back she almost jumped up and screamed but Zuko put his hand on her arm.

"It's called a massage Toph, it's to help you relax," He leaned back in his chair, going back to his papers.

She angrily sighed, "I know what a massage is, but I'm use to it being a girl!" His hands went to her lower back. "Whoa, I would like to remind you that my boyfriend is the Avatar."

"He's here to relax you, not feel you up Toph, I'm sure he isn't into 13 year olds," Zuko said as he signed one of the papers. The masseuse didn't say anything as he continued working the knots out of Toph's back. "You feel any better?"

"Kinda," Toph grunted.

"Do you still want to kill Suki?"

"Not as much."

Zuko half smiled, "Then we're getting somewhere. Just relax and let Hong take care of the rest." There was a knock at the door, "Come in." A servant came in and bowed to Zuko.

"I'm sorry Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Toph for disturbing, but I have urgent news," The servant nervously said.

He stood up, "What is your name?"

"Uh, P-Ping sir," He replied.

"Well Ping, may I ask you something before you tell us this urgent news?" He nodded, his view down at the ground. "Why are you so nervous?"

Ping gulped, "Well…no disrespect sir…b-but you are _very_ intimidating."

Zuko turned to Toph, "Toph, am I intimidating?"

"No, but then again I know I could kick your ass," Toph replied.

He sighed and turned back to the servant, "Don't be intimidated by me, you have this job to serve not to be scared, can you do that for me Ping?"

Ping nodded, "Yes sir…oh, the urgent news is the Fire Lady has arrived for you."

Zuko's eyes got wide, "Mai is here?"

"Yes Fire Lord, I came here as soon as we received the messenger hawk from the Fire Ladies boat." Ping told him, fearing him all over again.

"Thank you Ping, do me a favor, get some roses from the garden for her," Zuko told him. Ping nodded and exited the room. "I wasn't expecting her to travel here, I asked her to watch over the Fire Nation while I was gone."

"Maybe she misses your dick," Toph reasoned.

Zuko's face was stuck in a 'what the fuck' expression, "What is it with you and sexual stuff?"

Hong finally finished the massage and wiped his hands off, "I am finished Miss Bei Fong." He bowed and exited the room.

Toph sat up, now topless in front of the fire bender, "Spirits Toph, couldn't you have warned me before you did that?" He turned his back to her.

"Oh relax Sparky, they're just boobs, I don't care, you could touch them if you want," She said, cupping her breasts, "They've gotten incredible bigger recently."

Zuko angrily exhaled, "No Toph, I'm not touching your boobs, please put your clothes on."

Sokka walked down the hallway, looking for his friends when he heard a familiar voice, "Oh come on Zuko, just squeeze them, they're just tits." He stopped in his place and looked at the closed door he heard the voice come from. Sokka proceed cautiously to the door and opened it, seeing Zuko facing him, Toph behind him holding her boobs. "Sokka, don't you think Zuko should man up and grab my boobs?"

"Toph, that more of an intimate thing…and not everyone is just cool with that," He picked up her clothes from the floor, "Get dressed, we all have to welcome Mai at the port, you know, since we are _royalty_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Toph mumbled as she wrapped her breast binding around her torso. "Is your whore of a girlfriend coming with us?"

He was silent for a second, "Let's just not talk about her, I don't need to think about her."

"Whoa, you must have let her have it," Toph tied her robe shut. They left the room, walking down the giant hallway. Toph grabbed Sokka's arm as they walked down the hallway.

"Toph, what are you doing?"

"You're escorting me to the port, it's customary to do this…plus you're kind of down about the situation, I thought having the most powerful earth bender on your arm would make you feel better," She joked.

Sokka softly smiled, "Thank you Toph. Also Zuko and I know the drill, if we tell anyone you'll kill us."

Toph smiled, "Good, you're catching on."

* * *

><p>Katara's smile radiated as Appa continued their trip towards he old village. Aang had explained his plan to her multiple times and she was still happy about it. "Looks like we just saved some time; look down their Katara!" Aang shouted over the rushing wind. She leaned over the side of Appa's saddle and saw a Water Tribe ship below them, bigger than one of the regular war ships but just a little bit smaller than the Fire Nation ship they stole during the war. Appa started the descent down towards the boat as Katara anxiously waited to see her family. There was a open space on the middle of the boat where Appa landed. "Whoa sir, you can't land a giant-oh it's you Avatar," said the Water Tribe Warrior.<p>

"What's going on?" A rough voice said, catching Aang and Katara's attention. Hakoda came up the stairs from the lower deck of the ship. "Katara, Aang, it's so great to see you again." Katara ran to her father and jumped into his arms. He let out a laugh, "Katara it's only been around a week honey, you're acting as if we haven't seen each other in months."

"I know, but I missed you Dad," She smiled; he kissed the crown of her head and gave her one last squeeze before letting go.

"Aang, I'm guessing you've come here on some sort of emergency since we are headed to Ba Sing Se right now," Hakoda turned towards the Avatar.

He nodded, "I have to talk to you alone, about the whole…marriage thing." Hakoda nodded and led Aang to the other side of the boat while Momo came down from Appa and landed on Katara's shoulder.

"Come on Momo, let's find Gran Gran," She told the flying lemur. They went down the stairs that her father had came up in and instantly found her Grandma walking towards her. "Gran Gran! How have you been?"

She smiled, "I've been great, I finally got back for the Northern Water Tribe, helping out with whatever I could. When I got back, I was put onto another boat to go to my grandson's wedding. Why am I not told anything that is happening?"

"Because things are just going at speeds unimaginable, I can hardly keep up with it all," Katara laughed, "But we plan on not making that happen."

Kanna raised an eyebrow, "Why would you want to do that Katara?"

"It's a long story Gran Gran, I would just bore you with the whole thing," Katara said.

"Honey, we have awhile until we get to Ba Sing Se, I'm sure we have enough time," Kanna assured her granddaughter.

* * *

><p>The group waited the docking of the fire nation ship. Zuko, Toph and Sokka stood silently as the King stood by them, making sure the servants knew exactly what they need to do when the Fire Lady arrived. "Why do you think Mai didn't tell you that she was coming?" Sokka asked as the boat came to a stop in the docks.<p>

"Not sure, she would usually tell me, maybe she wanted it to be a surprise," Zuko thought out loud.

"Then why would she send a note by hawk telling of her arrival?" Toph asked.

He thought about it for a minute, "Maybe we're over thinking it, she probably just forgot to write and sent the letter to tell me now."

Toph chuckled, "Whatever helps you sleep at night," Zuko shot her a look as the plank was set down and Mai was first off the boat. Her dress was Fire Nation red with golden designs on the front.

Zuko smiled and met his girlfriend, "Mai, I missed you so much," He leaned in to kiss her but she turned away. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Is there something you want to tell me Zuko?" She asked in her usual mono tone voice.

"No, what's going on Mai?" Mai turned back to one of the guards and nodded, he disappeared back on the ship. "Mai, seriously, did something happen?" The guard came back with a woman. Her black hair was put back in a pony tail. Her green robes hung off of her as she tucked a hair behind her ear, looking around the dock. "Oh shit…"

**Now, i would usually ask you who you think it is going to be, but I'd rather ask you something else. The person who can guess what Aang's plan is, will be a OC in this story. So leave a review, telling what his plan is with stopping Toph's wedding to Sokka. Also leave a name of what your character's name is, ill announce you guessed it right next chapter. So until next time...**

-**SubDelBub**


	9. Stopping Marriage Plans

**Hey all, it's been awhile, but i finally got another chapter out for this story. For some reason I'm having trouble making a chapter for 'Avatar Outbreak II' so i decided to write a chapter for this one instead.****By the way, NO ONE got the question right, it sucks, but then again I'm kind of glad because I'm no longer a predictable writer, woot. So, find out what actually happens below :D****also, btw, There will be a short lemon. Some Kataang, Katara/Toph and all three of them in action..so there's that..**_**  
><strong>_

_**2 Days Later**_

Zuko sank lower in his chair, 2 straight days of fighting with Mai, it was worse than dealing with his father. Even though they weren't technically together, Mai didn't like the fact he had a romantic date with the earth kingdom girl. She didn't want to be in the middle of the fighting, so she was excused to another part of the palace, being treated like royalty. Mai sat across from Zuko, sharpening her throwing knives. "Can we just be done with this Mai? I've told you twenty times that I love _you_."

"Then why did she come looking for you?"

_Mai walked down the Fire Nation hallways, running the nation wasn't as hard as Zuko bitched about. The truth was, even if she didn't show her emotions, she really did miss him a lot. She noticed a girl in the middle of the courtyard. The girl was clearly not from the Fire Nation, she looked in awe around the palace and her clothes consisted of anything green. "Would you like us to escort her away Fire Lady Mai?" A guard asked her._

_Mai thought about it for a second, "No, I will deal with her myself." She held her hands together in her giant sleeves and walked over to the earth nation girl. "It's pretty isn't it?"_

_The girl turned to her, a little bit startled, it was obvious that she had been in deep thought, "Huh?"_

_The Fire Lady pointed towards the turtle duck pond that she was in front of, "The pond, don't you think it's pretty?"_

"_Oh of course, sorry, I'm still a little on edge about being here, you know, with the war and everything," Mai could tell by her voice that she was intimidated by her, but also had a hint of joy._

_She nodded, "I don't blame you, I use to fight on the Fire Nation's side…but I have changed since then." The Earth Kingdom girl smiled, Mai hadn't seen a girl this joyful since Ty Lee, but then again, when was she near anyone that had an ounce of joy?_

"_Better late than never, I don't mean to bother you, but I'm looking for this guy, his name is Lee," She said, "He has shaggy hair, gold eyes," Mai tuned out a little. The poor girl didn't realize that she was describing at least half of the Fire Nation. "Oh, and of course a scar on his right eye." Mai's attention was now her's._

"_A scar on his right eye?" Mai asked, still in her mono tone voice, not trying to give anything away. "Like his right or your right?"_

"_Mine, so I guess _his_ left eye, have you seen him? Some people I asked told me he was the Fire Lord, but I think they were just messing with me. I came here just to check." She readjusted her robes, showing a little less cleavage. _

"_How do you know _Lee_?" Mai asked._

_She beamed, making Mai a little sick to her stomach, "I met him in Ba Sing Se, he and his Uncle were working in his tea shop. We went on a date and after our kiss, he just simply disappeared. I've been looking for him ever since the war ended."_

_Mai was fuming inside, _her _Zuko _kissed_ another girl? "What is your name?"_

"_Jin," she replied, "I'm sorry, I forgot my manners, what is your name Miss?"_

"_I am Fire Lady Mai."_

_Jin's eyes went wide, "Oh Spirits, you're the new Fire Lady? I'm so sorry, I'm dressed very informally."_

_A small smile broke on Mai's face, the girl was very nice, even if she kissed her boyfriend, "It's fine, but I think I know where we can find your lost person, how would you like to take a trip?"_

"I don't know why she came looking for me Mai," Zuko told her, "It's not like I fucked her or anything, we just kissed, plus we weren't together."

"So that's why when you got back, we were already back as a couple? We never broke up when you were banished, so we were still together," Mai said.

Zuko sighed in anger, "Mai, it's not like I was running around the world, 'I'm going to fuck anyone that will open their legs to me'. _She_ kissed me, okay? _She_ likes me; _she _came and tried to find me."

"So you have no romantic feelings for her at all?" Mai questioned. Zuko froze for a second. "ZUKO!"

"No, I don't," He finally got out.

She shook her head in shame, "I wish I could believe you Zuko." The doors to the room opened and Toph came through with Sokka and Suki at her heels.

"I don't mean to barge in on your fight here, but it's time for the 'announcement' dinner," Toph groaned. "The Fire Lord and Lady have to join us."

He looked over at Mai and rubbed his eyes, "Okay, just give us a minute, we'll be out in a second." Toph and the following teens left the room. Zuko stood up and grabbed his Fire Nation robes, "I know you want to keep this fight going Mai, but we have to go."

"Whatever," Mai mumbled and got up with him. "I don't want to hear more lies from you anyways." Zuko wanted to hit his head against the wall so bad.

* * *

><p>Toph stood outside Zuko's room waiting for the Fire Nation couple; Sokka and Suki silently were against the wall behind her. Sokka had finally forgiven Suki for what happened two days ago, but hadn't let her forget it. She waited on hand and foot for him, not questioning a word and did it without a second thought. Sokka didn't abuse the option, surprising everyone. Zuko and Mai exited their room and Toph led the way to the dinner. "I don't get why you don't just tell the King that you don't want to marry Toph, Sokka." Zuko started a conversation, not wanting to walk in awkwardness.<p>

"Because it tarnishes her honor Zuko, even you know how bad that would be," Sokka explained, "To repair the connection between the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes to be fixed, a royal from the Water Tribe needs to marry a royal from the Earth Kingdom. Unless we want Hahn marrying Toph, I have to…"

"There is no other way?" Zuko asked.

Sokka shook his head, "Unless we want shame put upon her family's name. Even if we get the other nations leaders, you, my Father and Aang to use the ¾ Nation Overrule, it will still tarnish her honor."

"I've told you multiple times Sokka. I don't care about my honor, then I would get to start my own Earth bending school…or maybe even stay with Aang and Katara in Katara City…" Toph chuckled slightly, "Then I would be inside you sister…and so would you, that's incest Snoozles." The small group laughed, even Mai and Suki, but silenced themselves as quickly as possible.

"Anyways," Sokka said, "I'm not letting your honor be tarnished because of your father Toph. Aang will find a way to fix everything."

Zuko chuckled, "No offense to the guy, but what will Aang figure out about Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe Marriage laws that we couldn't?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you thought of this Aang!" Katara happily cheered, she kissed him on the cheek. The Water Tribe boat had already made it to Ba Sing Se and now they were both on their way back to the palace on Appa. Momo was on Katara's shoulder, his tail wrapped around her neck. "You are smartest 13 year old ever!"<p>

Aang smiled, "I don't know about that, maybe there is a 13 year old out there that could invent a way for people to live forever."

"Yeah right," Katara snorted, "Next you'll tell me that Sokka will join the Air Nomads and give up meat."

"I've been meaning to tell you about that…" Aang joked, Katara's grin nearly stretched across her whole face as she sat behind Aang, her arms around his waist as they flew over the big city. "I can't wait to bring everyone some good news and hopefully ending the King's reign over Toph."

"Well it's her father Aang, he will always have to be in her life, it's not like we can completely take her away from her father. She is still royalty and will have to be in the Kingdom still," Katara reasoned. They came upon the Earth Palace, Katara's grasp tightened around Aang's waist, excited that they would be able to tell everyone Aang's plan. Appa landed in the courtyard again and was met by Earth Kingdom guards.

The bowed as Aang and Katara got off of the giant bison, "Avatar and Princess Katara, it's great to have you back at the palace."

"Have you warned the King of our arrival?" Aang questioned.

The guard shook his head, "No Avatar, would you like us to?"

Aang also shook his head, "We want our arrival to be a secret, you know, a surprise." The guard nodded, "Where are the King and Queen right now?"

"Well they are in the banquet hall with the rest of the guests and political figures, they will be announcing the marriage of Princess Toph," The guard told him. Aang bowed to him and took Katara by the hand, rushing towards the banquet hall.

"I thought we might be a little bit late, I wasn't expecting to be gone so long," Aang said as they rushed past servants.

Katara tried to keep pace with him, "I told you it would take more than just a day to get things done Aang." They finally came to the hall and Aang used his air bending and kicked in the doors. Everyone turned towards the broken doors. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Why did you do that?"

"It seemed like a cool idea in my head…"

"Avatar?" Lao Bei Fong yelled, "Why the hell did you burst through my doors?"

"Because this isn't happening," Aang pulled Katara along with him, Momo almost fell off from his perch on Katara's neck, but he continued to hang on. "The person you want to marry your daughter is already engaged." Everyone was completely confused, even Katara.

Lao's eyebrows furrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Sokka is engaged to Suki…right Sokka?" Aang hinted towards the Water Tribe Prince.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I've been declining sir, I'm engaged to…the Kyoshi Warrior, Suki," Sokka motioned towards the girl to his side.

The King huffed in anger as the guests around him started to chatter, "You know what you are doing to my families Honor…_right_?"

"Oh, well I have a fix for that…_I _will marry her," Aang happily exclaimed. Gasps filled the room as the King laughed.

"Well that fixes everything doesn't it Avatar, oh wait, no it doesn't because you are an Air Nomad," The King sarcastically said.

Aang smiled, "Well you're right King, I am an Air Nomad…but I also am a member of the Water Tribe, as of yesterday…I married Katara." The Gang's jaws hit the floor as the King's eyes went wide. Momo moved his tail away from Katara's neck and revealed a silver betrothal necklace, the Water Tribe symbol in the left top corner and the Air Nomad symbol in the right bottom corner. "And because I am royalty already, I am technically Water Tribe royalty. Since there is no longer any Water Tribe royals left…all you have is me."

The King was speechless; he sat back in his chair, thinking of a way to get out of this. "Please, everyone, welcome the new fiancé of my daughter, Avatar Aang," Poppy Bei Fong announced. Everyone awkwardly clapped.

Lao stood up, "Poppy, what are you doing? We can't let him be the husband of our daughter!" He whispered.

"We have no other choice Lao, we need to give him a chance, maybe the boy isn't as bad as you say," She told him. "Thank you all for coming." She and the King left the higher table the royal guests were sitting as everyone else left. Toph ran to Aang and jumped into his arms, placing kisses all over his face.

"I knew you would find a way Aang, I just knew it," She exclaimed as held him closer.

Sokka walked over with Suki still on his tail, "If I were to hear that a couple months ago, I would kill you, but…welcome to the family bro," Sokka extended his hand towards Aang. He smiled and extended his, grabbing Sokka's forearm. "How did you even think of that anyways? I thought you couldn't be tied down to a nation."

"I can't, but when people get married out of their nations, you know that they have two different ceremonies," Sokka nodded, "Well then that would make the other person a member of the other nation. So I am a member of the Water Tribe and Katara is an Air Nomad."

Suki looked at Sokka, who gave her a nod, she went over to Katara and gave her a tight hug, "I can't believe you got married, I wish I could have been there!"

Katara smiled, "I know, I wanted you all to be there, but we had to get everything taken care of." Everyone exchanged hugs with the newly married couple, except it was an awkward hug with Aang because Toph was still hanging on him.

"So when does Dad get here Katara?" Sokka asked.

"Well we left as soon as they docked in the port, so they should be here soon," Katara told him, "I can't believe that you and Suki are engaged though, you must be so happy."

Sokka turned to Aang, "Yeah…I can't believe it either…I'm thrilled."

Katara yawned, not really paying attention to them, "Well, we are going to go to our room, I need some sleep, night guys." Aang tried to budge, but Toph was still wrapped around him.

"Katara?"

She looked down at the earth bender, "…Come on Toph." Toph finally released her grip on Aang and took his hand.

They all watched them walked down the hall, "That is the weirdest couple on earth," Mai mumbled as she walked off.

Zuko sighed, "Well I guess it's back to fighting with Mai…I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Suki awkwardly stood by Sokka as he watched their friends leave. "Well I guess I should give you this now." He took out a blue betrothal necklace, it had Avatar Kyoshi's head piece etched in the middle with the Water Tribe symbol surrounding it. Her mouth was left agape as Sokka put the necklace in her hands.

"You were going to-" Sokka nodded. "And you still want-" He nodded again. "Even after-"

"Uh huh."

She smiled, "I'm sorry everything happened Sokka…I really want us to start over."

Sokka tied the necklace around her neck, "Okay, we'll just start over." Suki turned around and grabbed on his robes.

"Though I like the part where you told me what to do, it was kind of a turn on," She bit her lip, dirty things went through her mind.

"Well then get into our room, I want you naked the second I get in there," He smacked her on the butt, making her squeal as he chased her to their room.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked down the hallway, not wanting to continue the annoying, 2 day, conversation with Mai. He didn't know how much more he could take. Suddenly he was yanked into a nearby room and let out a little yelp. He realized he was in Jin's room; she shoved him on the bed. "You lied to me."<p>

She stood in front of him with her arms crossed, unintentionally pushing up her breasts. Zuko was momentarily distracted, but kept himself calm, "What was I suppose to tell you Jin? 'Oh, hi! I'm Prince Zuko from the nation that has been destroying other Nations'."

"You could have at least told me your real name."

"Then you would have known it was me, how many teenagers have a scar on their eye and are named Zuko?" He rhetorically asked. Zuko stood up, "You didn't tell her anything did you?"

Jin shook her head, "It's not my place to." She sat on her bed and held her legs to her chest. "I feel guilty though…"

"She and I weren't together, no matter what she wants to say. We had childhood crushes on each other and started a relationship after I left, she doesn't need to know what happened here," Zuko told her.

"So you were just going to leave me to poverty while you ran a nation?" Jin asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You said you loved me."

"I do love you Jin, but you and I are completely different," Zuko said, "But I also love Mai and she is the Fire Lady."

Jin hid her face in her legs, "I can't believe I let you have sex with me."

* * *

><p>Katara brushed her hair in front of her mirror as Toph was curled up, asleep, on Aang's left side. Momo was dead asleep in the corner of the room on a forest green pillow. Aang looked over at Katara in silence as she got some of the knots out of her hair. "Aang?"<p>

"Hmmm?"

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked, not looking away from the mirror.

Aang grinned, "Because I can, I'm your husband remember?"

"Doesn't give you a reason to," Katara giggled. She set her brush down and came over to the bed. "I have to ask you something."

"Uh, okay?" He was a little worried about what she wanted to talk about.

"Are you as horny as I am right now?" Katara whispered. He nodded stupidly as she let her nightgown slip off her body.

"Wait, what about Toph?" He asked as she crawled on the bed.

Katara climbed on his lap, her breasts in his face now, "Well if she wakes up, she can join in too."

As if on cue, Toph started to stir, she opened her eyes to see both of them looking back at her, Katara sitting naked on top of Aang. "Were you two going to do it while I was sleeping?"

"Kind of, now are you going to sit there or are you going to join in?" Katara asked as she opened up Aang's robes. Toph didn't need to be told twice as she started to strip off her clothes. The water bender's forehead was pressed against his as she took off his clothes, he felt her heated breathe against him. "I can hardly wait until I can get you inside me." She took his already hard penis out and smiled seductively. Aang shuffled out of his pants as her hands gripped him. Katara started kissing and nipping at his neck as she worked her hands up and down his shaft. His nails dug into her hips, making her moan but continued. Toph was finally out of her clothes and joined the newlyweds. She came up behind Katara and cupped her boobs as she kissed the back of her neck. Katara moaned again, loving the attention from the earth princess. She turned around, her back against Aang's chest and pulled Toph into a kiss. Not wanting to be left out, Aang entered Katara from behind, making Katara gasp against Toph's lips. Aang didn't want to move out of her velvety smooth insides, but started to thrust in and out of her. With Aang taking her from behind and Toph kissing her and running her hands on her body, Katara felt completely dominated. Not that she had a problem with it, but enough was enough. She pushed Toph off her and onto her back, confusing both of her lovers. Katara crawled over Toph's body, Aang completely still inside her, wondering what just happened. "You're _my _bitch tonight," Katara lightly bit Toph's nipple, making the smaller girl cry out in pleasure. Aang continued thrusting into the ebony skinned beauty as Katara's nails dug across Toph's white skin. Katara pushed Toph down the bed so that her face was between her legs. "Moan for me," She growled, thrusting three fingers into Toph, surprising her and making her almost yell out Katara's name.

Aang was never so confused and turned on as he continued his onslaught on Katara. Her head was buried in Toph's heated core, making Toph thrash her head around on the bed. He felt Katara clamp down on his penis and couldn't hold himself anymore, "Katara, I'm going to cum!"

She was taken out of her lust haze, "Aang, you aren't wearing a condom, pull out!" Before he could, Katara remembered that they were now married, having kids wouldn't bring dishonor on her family, but it would just be weird that she was just a little bit too young for kids. She flipped around and wrapped her legs around Aang's waist. He tried to pull out but couldn't and released inside of her.

"Katara? I thought you said pull out!" Aang panicked as Katara enjoyed the feeling of his warm seed inside her.

"I changed my mind," She yawned. "We're married now, it's okay now." Katara crawled up to him, "I love you Aang." She passed out almost instantly. Toph crawled over and took his deflating erection in her mouth, cleaning the mess that was left. Once she was finished, she wiped her mouth and laid down on his other side.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Aang," She told him. He softly rolled Katara over and turned his attention towards her.

"I missed you too Toph, but I had to find a way to make sure you didn't marry Sokka," Aang placed soft kisses on her chest. "How was your coronation?"

Her hands ran through his hair as he continued to kiss her, "It was stupid, just a bunch of old people telling me I'm a Princess."

Aang smiled and pulled her on top of him, "My Princess Toph."

"I'm not you're only Princess…"

"You know you both are my life, I love you both equally." He told her.

Toph sighed and laid her head against his chest, "Then why did she get to marry you first AND most likely impregnated first?"

"One of you were going to marry me first, it's not like we could have had the ceremonies at the same time. We will get married soon Toph, if not in a couple days, then soon, I promise." Aang kissed her on the top of her head.

She nuzzled her head into his neck, "Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm."

"Why was Katara so…dominating tonight?"

"Well apparently having sex with an Air Nomad is like a drug that makes you hornier and increases your…development," Aang explained.

Toph looked down at herself, "Is that why my tits got bigger?" Aang nodded. "Sweet, but that doesn't explain why she is more dominating than I am."

"You know how when two different Nations have a wedding, they do both of the ceremonies?" Toph nodded, "When a Air Nomad decides it's time to get married, they lock themselves in a room for 24 hours and have sex the whole time."

Toph grinned, "I can't wait till we get married."

**Yay, things are almost back to normal...except for Zuko. So just to recap for you guys, Sokka and Suki are now good again, and engaged. Zuko actually did lie to Mai that only Jin liked him and just kissed him, they actually did it. And Katara is a little bit addicted to Aang. Now, leave your reviews saying how much this sucked or how good it was, whatever you feel like saying.**

**-SubDelBub**


	10. The Moon Spirit

**It's been 2 months since my last update, can you believe that? Haha, this is literally what a fiction story looks like spread over 2 months of leaving this, going back to it, changing it slightly, then leaving it again, well until today. I wrote like a shit ton of it today. Now, this chapter will have something...different in it. There will be little tiny bits of incest. Now, not like, they're totally doing it, but, you'll see. It's nothing graphic or really sexual. Anyways, hope you all like it, this is my second story that has gone 10 chapters. Woo! I'll see you all at the bottom :D**

Hakoda and the rest of the Water Tribe royals walked through the halls of the Earth Kingdom's Palace and sensed something was amiss. No one had met them at the port, they had almost got swarmed by people praising their presence in their kingdom, and now the palace was completely barren. "Did we come on the wrong day?" Hakoda asked rhetorically, making the group laugh as they continued to walk through the palace. They turned a corner and saw the Fire Lord storming through the halls. "Fire Lord Zuko, do you know where the King and Queen are?"

Zuko calmed himself, "Um, I think in their throne room? After what happened today, they aren't in the best of moods."

Hakoda laughed, "I guess Aang wasn't too nice about telling his plan to the girl's parents?"

"No, he just busted into the room and declared what was happening," Zuko told him, he started to forget the reason he was so heated, "So you actually allowed Katara to marry Aang so that he could marry another girl?"

He nodded, "At first I wasn't too happy about that plan, but Katara told me this was what she wanted. I couldn't refuse my little girl and now son in law."

"Yeah, well I wish I could stay longer, but the Fire Lady and I are kind of in the middle of an argument," Zuko excused himself. "It was great seeing you again Chief Hakoda."

"It's been great seeing you too Fire Lord Zuko," Both of the groups went opposite directions.

"Hakoda, how are we sure the son of Ozai won't follow in his father's footsteps?" Bato asked as they continued down the halls.

Hakoda simply smiled, "All will be fine Bato, if Katara and Sokka believe he has changed, then I believe it. Plus he saved me from Boiling Rock; I would have been dead if I stayed there any longer."

"Okay Hakoda…if you trust the new Fire Lord, I will too," Bato reluctantly said, they continued towards the throne room.

* * *

><p>Toph tied the silk sash around her waist as her and Aang slipped out of his room. She lovingly took his hand as they walked down the hall. "Damn Twinkle Toes, you can really make a girl work up an appetite."<p>

"You're a true romantic aren't you Toph?" Aang asked jokingly. The halls were vacant as they made their way to the kitchen. "Are you sure we can just go into the kitchen Toph?"

She laughed, "I live here Aang. We can do whatever the hell we want. Who is going to stop me? That's like someone denying you the right to save the world, it just makes no sense." She instantly stopped, freezing up for a second.

"What is it Toph?" Aang asked.

"Come out from your hiding spot or your toast," She spoke. Jin came out from the linen closet to their left. "Why were you hiding?"

She nervously shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I'm a little terrified of you and didn't want to get in your way Princess."

Toph chuckled, "You're taller than me, I think you could take me if I didn't use my Earth Bending. Come with The Avatar and I." She grabbed Aang's hand again and they continued the hallway, Jin still stood there, wondering if she actually heard the Earth Princess correctly. "You coming or what?" Toph asked. Jin quickly caught up with the couple and followed closely behind them. "So you're the girl that Mai brought her with."

"Uh, yes, I am," Jin answered, still a little nervous around her.

"Did Mai find out that you two were screwing or something?" Toph asked.

Aang nudged her, "Don't be nosey."

Toph hit him in the shoulder, "I'm just asking, so is that a yes?"

"Well um, I kind of met Zuko here at his Uncle's Tea Shop, but I knew him as Lee. I went to the Fire Nation to look for him and ended up at the palace. I ended up running into Mai and she told me she could help me find him. I had no clue Mai was his Fire Lady, if I did, I would have never come after him," Jin told Toph.

"Wow, you must have really liked Zuko to go all the way to the Fire Nation looking for him," Aang said.

"So did you two do it or what?" Toph asked. Aang glared at her. "What? She never really answered my question."

"You don't have to answer that," Aang assured Jin.

Jin softly smiled, "Thank you Avatar, but yes…Zuko and I…made love."

"I fucking knew it!" Toph exclaimed, "You're Zuko's mistress! Even though I would have chosen you over Mai, you seem to have a lot more emotions than she does."

"Thank you Princess, but I'm not a mistress, it would bring great shame on my family if I was 'the other woman' in someone's relationship," Jin said.

Toph's face dropped, "What's wrong with being a mistress, **I** am a mistress and I'm the greatest Earth Bender alive, does that bring shame on my family?"

"Oh no! No, no, no, I'm so sorry Princess Toph, I didn't mean it like that, I had no clue you were." Jin apologized, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Aang sighed, "Toph, stop messing with her, she isn't a mistress, she just messing around with you."

"Aw thanks Air Head," She hit him again. "I'm just trying have fun here. But I technically am a mistress, you know."

"Who are you a mistress to Princess?" Jin asked.

Toph smiled, "This Air Head right here. Weren't you at the marriage announcement dinner tonight?"

Jin's jaw dropped in amazement, "You…and…The Avatar…b-but you and Princess Katara…I thought you two were together? Or at least that is what the rumors are in the lower rings."

"Yes, I am with Princess Katara, but I also am with Toph. That's why she is the 'the other woman'…but Katara knows about Toph and weirdly enough is in a relationship with her also, it's kind of a three way relationship," Aang explained, "The difference between a mistress and Toph is that I actually am going to be married to both of them."

Jin's face was still full of confusion, "Wait, you can marry more than one person?"

"Is there a real law against it?" Toph asked. "Aang is not only The Avatar, but there is no legal law against marrying two people, so it isn't illegal and the people who frown upon it are the people who are pissed because they didn't think about it first." Jin realized Toph did have a point, there were no laws, it was just common practice to take on one wife. They had finally made it to the kitchen and there was a cook already up, still working. Toph stood there for a second, waiting for the cook to realize they were waiting for him. She cleared her throat and the cook turned towards her.

"Oh Princess Toph, what would you like?" He asked.

She put a finger to her chin, "Hmmm, how about an old favorite for The Avatar here, 3 Air Nomad Fruit Pies." Aang's face lit up.

"Coming right up, if you would like, you can sit in the royal dining room," The cook suggested. Aang picked up and hugged and kissed Toph and as they went to the dining room.

"How did you know about the Fruit Pies Toph?" Aang asked as they sat down.

Toph wiped off her cheek, "Number 1, thanks for the wet cheek, Number 2, I guessed since you already seemed fruity." Aang understood the joke as Jin and Toph laughed.

"Thanks Toph," He said in a monotone voice.

"You can come out now Zuko," Toph called, surprising both Aang and Jin. Out of the dark hallway Zuko came out, only clothed in red silk bottoms, "What is it with people trying to hide? I can tell when someone is trying to pretend they aren't there."

Aang saw the awkwardness that was now beginning to fill the room, "Zuko, come sit down, I think you two need to have a talk."

* * *

><p>Katara tossed in turned in the bed before finally waking up. She opened her eyes to see the pale moon light coming in from the window. She slowly got out of bed and went over to the window. It was a full moon tonight and Katara could feel the power surging through her. The lunar glow also reminded her of her lost friend, Yue. Even if they never really had time to get to know each other, she still felt the loss like her brother did. "Katara." An eerie voice called out.<p>

She turned around, looking around the dark room, "Hello?" No one answered her. "Aang? Toph?" She just noticed she was alone in the room.

"Katara," The voice called again, it echoed in her head as she turned back towards the window.

"Who's there?" Katara called, still looking around the room. The moon's glow became brighter and Katara shielded her eyes. The light died down a little and she moved her hand away. In front of her, Yue's spirit form floated in front of her. "Yue?"

The Moon Spirit smiled, "Hello Katara."

"I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here Yue?" Katara asked.

"I need help…and you're one of the only onesd I can get it from," Yue started glow brighter and Katara covered her eyes once more as the room became completely white.

* * *

><p>He rolled over onto his side and sighed. Suki was fast asleep by him. Sokka swung his legs off the bed and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that day. His baby sister got married and he wasn't there, he was already engaged to Suki and the huge load of other problems he had to deal with. The handle on his door slowly turned, but he didn't notice as he let out a long sigh. Sokka didn't hear the light footsteps against the marble floor nor the shift in weight on the bed. Though he did feel the hands snake around his neck and a pair of legs go around him. He smiled when he felt a pair of lips kiss his neck. "Mmm, what are you doing up?" He whispered.<p>

"I'm always up," Sokka's heart skipped a beat and pushed the person off him. It was Katara, in nothing but a white silk robe. "What's wrong Sokka?"

"Katara…you're my sister!" He hissed, "Why the hell were you kissing my neck?"

Katara laughed, "I keep forgetting. I'm not your sister Sokka."

Sokka looked her up and down, "You sure look like my sister."

She got up and got closer to Sokka, who backed up a little bit, "It's me Sokka…Yue." He looked her in the eyes; her normal cerulean pupils now had a glow. "I missed you and…I missed making love to you." She ran her hands up his chest, "Please…just for tonight, can we make love?"

Sokka looked at her as if she was crazy, "Yue, you're in my sister's body. I can't do that and I'm engaged now, to Suki." He pointed to the girl asleep in his bed sheets.

Katara/Yue frowned, "Please Sokka, I ache for you."

"You have no clue how creepy that is when it comes out of my sister's mouth," Sokka backed up.

"The Spirits told me you layed with the Earth Bender that Aang and Katara have been with and you were with that girl also," Katara/Yue said, "Why can't you lie with me like we did before?"

Sokka sighed, "Yue, I can't lie with my sister."

"Is this body not to your liking?" Katara/Yue asked.

"No, because you…are…in…my…sister's…body," He spoke slowly.

"Well I can't take over anyone else's body except yours, your sister's and Aang's. I can't be with you when I am you. I could be Aang, would you rather I be him?" She asked, tracing a finger along his chest. "I would like to know what it's like to have a penis, maybe I can even be inside you."

He nearly gagged, "Yue, that's disgusting, I'm not having sex with Aang."

"Oh come on, he isn't a part of your family," She pointed out, "You can't saying you don't like gay sex until you try it, plus it would be me doing it, not Aang."

Sokka shook his head, "No Yue, I'm not having sex with you as Aang. If you want it so bad, why haven't you tried taking over Suki?"

"I can't Sokka. It's like using the recipe for Sea Prunes to smoke the Seal Jerky, I need to know how her Spirit is, if I can do that, I can fully possess her," Katara/Yue explained. "I'm just asking for one night with you Sokka, please."

"Is there any way that you can know her Spirit?" Sokka asked.

Katara/Yue sighed, "Yes…but it takes awhile to do it and then I would have to wait until tomorrow."

He felt weird for doing it, but he stroked her cheek, "You will just have to wait, if I lie with my sister, that would be incest and what if I got her pregnant?"

"That's why you can spill your seed in my mouth," She smiled. He shook his head.

"How do you 'know' her Spirit Yue?" He asked.

Katara/Yue groaned, "I have to go back to the Spirit Realm and look over her life, see if she has done anything too bad in life. If she hasn't done anything, I can focus all my powers on her, possibly possessing her."

"Then do that Yue." Sokka told her. "I love you and I would love to be with you…but not in my sister's body…"

She frowned, "If you love me then why are engaged to her?"

"Because I love her too…I love both of you." He explained.

"You mean as Aang loves both your sister and the earth bender?" Sokka nodded, "But I couldn't be with you every night like they are with each other…I want to be with you Sokka, like Suki can."

He frowned a little, "I know Yue, but you had to give your life to be the Moon Spirit, it's not like you can come back…"

"Or maybe I could…" Katara/Yue thought out loud. "Sokka, tell Aang to meet me in the Spirit Realm. I need his help."

"He's asleep Yue," Sokka told her.

She shook her head, "The last time I checked he was eating with the earth bender. Go find him and tell him…I'll be waiting for him. Until next time my love." She closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Sokka turned his face. Katara/Yue opened her eyes and frowned, "Please Sokka, just a kiss. It's all I'm asking for…" Sokka looked at Suki, she was still dead asleep. Before he could make his decision, she made it for him. Her lips captured his and she held his face to hers. She placed another soft kiss on his lips and rested her forehead against his. "I love you Sokka."

"I love you too Yue," He whispered back. She suddenly shoved him, making him crash to the ground. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

Katara wiped her mouth, "Ew, did you kiss me Sokka?"

"You're back to normal?" He asked.

She dragged her nails across her tongue, "You kissed me didn't you Sokka? That is so gross. I'm your sister for crying out loud. And how did I get in here?"

"Yue possessed you," Sokka told her as he got up, "She wanted to have sex, you're lucky all she got was a kiss."

Katara scowled, "She wanted to have sex with you with _my_ body? What the hell is wrong with her?" She noticed her only clothing on her and growled with anger. "What made her not have sex with you?"

"I told her she should do what she did with you, only with Suki's body," Katara hit him upside the head, "Ow, why do you keep hurting me?"

"Maybe you should ask your fiancé if that's okay with her maybe?" She hissed.

Sokka put his hands up in defense, "Would you let me finish? She's going to try to find a way to come back without possession."

"She can't."

"How do you know? The only thing you know about Spirit's is when you were the Painted Lady," He argued.

Katara huffed, "Think about it Sokka, she sacrificed herself to be the Moon Spirit. Who is going to be her successor? There can't be no Moon Spirit Sokka, someone has to do it."

He rubbed his eyes, "I don't know Katara, that's why Aang is going to help her, I need to go talk to him." Sokka turned to leave and felt Katara's hand on his shoulder.

"Just…don't get your hopes up, okay? I remember those nights after Yue left…I can't stand to hear you in that much pain again. No matter what happens…you have to remember you still have Suki," She told him. Sokka nodded and left the room.

"Who is he talking about Katara?" She turned to see Suki, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

* * *

><p>"So you two had sex when Zuko worked at a tea shop?" Toph asked. They both nodded, "You really gave her some-" Her mouth was covered by Aang's hand.<p>

"Please don't finish that sentence Toph." Aang sighed, "So, you two got together before you and Mai officially became a thing. Just explain that to Mai."

Zuko shook his head, "I can't, I told her I didn't have sex with her."

"Why did you say that Zuko? Is it because you are ashamed of me?" Jin demanded.

"No, it's because he didn't want to deal with the backlash of Mai," Toph explained. Both the guys looked at her, "What? After being chased around and knifes thrown at you, it's pretty obvious she wouldn't like another girl 'invading' on what she thinks is hers."

"That's because _it is_ mine," Mai's voice sent shivers down Zuko spine. Everyone turned around to see the angry Fire Lady standing where Zuko had came in before. "You lied to me Zuko and that's not a good idea when I can kill you before you even stand."

Aang stood up, "Mai, please don't do anything. I admit that Zuko messed up by lying to you about this, but technically you two were not together."

"This doesn't involve you Aang, this is between Zuko, that girl and I," Mai started to march towards Zuko when Aang got in her way.

"It's going to involve me if you kill the Fire Lord…" Aang told her, a little more stern. He took her by the arm and sat her down by Zuko and Jin. "Talk this out, I don't care if you two don't stay together or you even end up having some sort of contract relationship like Toph, Katara and I."

Mai scoffed, "I don't think that would be even a possibility."

Toph laughed, "Don't knock it until you tried it. Being in that kind of relationship has its benefits."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well there is the added extra partner in the relationship, because as everyone knows 'Sharing is Caring'." Aang cringed at Toph's word choice, reminding him of what Suki had said. "And you also get to be with the other girl, which again, don't knock it until you tried it. But I don't have to explain that to you, do I Mai?" Zuko, Jin and Aang both turned to Mai, whose face turned as red as the Fire Nation emblem.

"What is she talking about Mai?" Zuko asked.

Toph laughed again as the cook came out with the Fruit Pies, "Your late night snacks, Princess Toph." He set a pie in front of Aang, Jin and Toph. "Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai," The cook nervously acknowledged. "I-Is there anything I can get you two? Fire Flakes? We just got a shipment for your arrival here."

Zuko shook his head, "No thank you, Mai?" She shook her head also. The cook bowed and left them. "Anyways, Mai, what is she talking about?"

The Earth Princess grinned, "Zuko, think about it. She traveled with your sister and Ty Lee. Just three girls…alone…having 'sleep overs'." Zuko groaned as Mai hid her face. "See? You both have been with other people, stop being butt hurt and just get along."

Aang looked at Toph, "Butt hurt?" She nodded. "That's just wrong." Sokka came into the room. "Welcome to the late night party."

He slightly smiled, but knew he was there for business, "Aang, I need to talk to you alone." Aang got up and followed Sokka a little ways away from the table. "Yue needs your help. She possessed my sister to come talk to me. She's trying to find a way to come back to her human form."

"Whoa, she did what?" Aang blurted out, "She _possessed _my wife? That's too far, she could have came to you in her Spirit Form."

Sokka laughed nervously, "Well she couldn't do what she planned without a body…" Aang's eyes widened, "Yeah…but please help her Aang, you're the only one she has to help." He sighed and saw Katara come from around one of the corners with a frown on her face. She made eye contact with him and gave him a smile.

"Fine, but I need to have a serious talk with her. When does she want me to talk to her?" He asked.

"Soon." Sokka told him.

Aang nodded, "Okay, well I'm going to finish my fruit pie then I'll go talk to her." He started walking over to the table and Katara met him on his way, "Hey, I heard what happened."

She sighed, "You don't know the half of it. I just had to tell Suki what happened, but she seems pretty fine with it."

"Did we set the standard for everyone?" Aang laughed, "Toph suggested that Zuko, Mai and that girl, Jin should be in a relationship like we are."

Katara smiled, "But we are the originals." Aang and Katara sat down and he started to eat his pastry.

"You know Twinkle Toes, these are actually really good," Toph said with a mouth full.

Mai finally got past her embarrassment, "Zuko, I'm sorry you just found out about this."

"I'm sorry that I lied about Jin…but like I love you…I also love her," He turned to Jin who softly smiled.

She sighed, "Zuko I don't know if I want to have this 'three way' relationship that they are doing. It doesn't seem like something we should do…with us not being completely honest with each other."

"Why don't we start now?" He suggested.

Mai looked between Zuko and Jin, "Okay…the only other people I have had any sexual type of relations with was Ty Lee…and your sister."

Zuko made a face of disgust, "Okay, let's not bring that up again. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Mai said, "Now, you have you been with, be honest this time Zuko."

"I've been with you and Jin," Zuko told her.

"Anyone else?" Katara got up from the table and started to leave.

"…And Katara…" It got quiet in the dining room. Aang spit out his fruit pie and looked between Katara and Zuko.

"Y-You were with Katara?" Mai asked. He shamefully nodded. "Like sex?"

He shook his head, "No…it was just…touching."

Aang got up, "I can't listen to this…" He started to leave but Katara got in his way.

"Aang, please, just let us explain," She pleaded but Aang blew right past her.

Toph was still shocked at the news that just came out. "Sugar Queen…what the hell?"

Katara's frown returned as she wiped a tear from her face, "We swore we would never talk about it…but I guess Zuko thought it would be a good idea to bring this out around everyone." Zuko lowered his head. "Now I have to go talk to him." Katara went after him as the room remained silent.

* * *

><p>Aang shut the door behind him and grabbed the nearest pillow, screaming into it. He threw it back down and went to his bed. '<em>That didn't even work when Sokka told me to do it…<em>' He thought as he sat down and crossed is legs. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and focused on crossing over. His tattoos glowed as he crossed into the Spirit Realm. Aang's Spirit came out of his body and he watched as Katara came into the room. "Aang," The voice made him turn to see Yue floating beside him. "Thank you for coming to help me."

"You possessed Katara and tried to have sex with Sokka in her body Yue," Aang growled, "You should be doing more than thanking me right now."

She frowned, "I'm truly sorry for that Aang, when I become human, I will service your every need."

"I have Katara and Toph to 'service' my every need Yue," He told her, "Let's just get on with this."

The Moon Spirit nodded, "Well let's go see Tui. He will know what to do." Aang nodded and followed her as they floated out of the room.

**Yue is back woo! Also, if you couldn't tell, the members of the Gang are finding out Katara/Aang/Toph's relationship style is rubbing off on the other members. Now, about Zutara, it won't go farther then what Katara will explain next chapter, I swear. Also, just a little side note, I read comment on a thread somewhere that we, the people who are Kataang shippers, get the canon and we should let the Zutarians atleast keep the dream of them being together. So i say this, they may have won the story battle...but WE WON THE WAR! Long Live Kataang!...Anyways, I'm pretty sure I covered everything. Oh, I have a story, Kataang Holidays, out and you should give it a read if you haven't. So review and tell me what you think :D**

**-SubDelBubz**


	11. The Moon Spirit 2: ReBirth

**I am so not happy with this chapter, but I hope you all like it. It has what you have ALL been waiting for...well the starting of it anyways. There is explanation of the Zutara in this chapter, so all the people who nearly lost their shit, don't worry, I'm still a Kataang writer. Anyways, here's your chapter :D**

Katara and Toph sat on the bed and watched Aang's body as he was in the Spirit Realm. "I can't believe you actually got frisky with Sparky."

"You screwed my brother and his fiancé," Katara shot back. "At least I didn't do it when Aang and I were together."

"When did you two do it? There wasn't any time during the war or I would have known."

Katara shook her head, "It was during the War. It was after the play we went to. Aang pulled me aside during the break in the play and we talked about us kissing on The Day of the Eclipse. I told him I was sure about what we were and he kissed me again. I got mad and stormed off, back to the play. Afterwards, I was up later that night...Zuko came to talk to me. I felt so awful for doing what I did to Aang…I just kinda, kissed…Zuko."

"We both know you didn't _just_ kiss Zuko, keep going," Toph told her.

"I would rather not go into detail about it Toph," Katara rubbed her temples, "I'll just tell you it got out of hand, but not enough where I gave myself to him."

Toph crossed her legs on the bed, "Is there…any type of feelings towards him?"

Katara shook her head, "No…he was only there to…no pun intended, fill the hole in me."

The earth bender tried her hardest not to laugh and failed miserably, "You _really_ couldn't find a better way of saying that? Not even 'fill the hole in my heart'?"

"Let's just drop it Toph? Aang was never supposed to find out what I did in a moment of weakness. Like Zuko, I wasn't with Aang when it happened, but I wouldn't like it to be brought up," Katara told Toph, "I'm already worried about what I'm going to say when he comes back, I don't need everyone grilling me on what I have and haven't done with Zuko." Toph scooted over to Katara and laid her head on Katara's chest, her arms wrapped around her waist. Katara absent mindedly ran her fingers through Toph's hair.

"You know I was just messing with you right Sweetness?" Katara nodded. "If Aang can forgive me for doing what I did when we were together, then he should obviously forgive you for this Katara."

She sadly smiled, "I wish he would…but we'll just have to wait and see…"

* * *

><p>Aang silently floated beside Yue as they made their way towards the Moon. When La wasn't down below, watching over oceans, he stayed up in the Moon with Yue. "So Aang…are you sure you don't want to fool around just a little?" She asked.<p>

He sighed, "No Yue. Didn't you want to be with Sokka anyway?"

"It's not every day you can fool around with the Avatar," She flirted. "Plus, now both of your so called girls have been with others, why not be with me? Not a lot of people can say they've been with the Moon Spirit."

"Only Sokka…" He angrily trailed off.

Yue's transparent finger playfully trailed across his shirt, floating in a way as if she were lying on her side, holding her head up with her arm as they continued to float up towards the Moon, "Oh come on Avatar, you're duties are to the Human AND Spirit World. You helped Hei Bai, why can't you help me?"

"BECAUSE I'M FAITHFUL!" Aang finally screamed. She was set back a bit as they stopped floating. "I love Katara and I love Toph…even if they sleep with my friends…I will remain faithful no matter what?"

"You do realize that when Katara and Zuko had their little…episode, it was when you two were not together?" Yue questioned. "I should know, I saw them. They were under my light. Katara stopped him from going too far because she knew she wanted you to take her maidenhood. You shouldn't be mad at Katara."

Aang took a deep breath, "You're right."

"But you've only been with two people Aang, you should at least get a free pass for someone else." Yue smiled, Aang returned to his angry mood. Her previous conversation with Sokka popped into her mind. "Maybe not even a girl…"

His eye brows furrowed, "You mean have sex with a man?" She nodded, biting her lip. "I'm into girls…"

"Oh come on Aang," She playfully whined, "You can't say you don't like it without trying it."

"No Yue, I'm not having sex with a man, I don't have any attraction to guys. Plus, like I've been telling you over and over, I'm faithful to Katara and Toph," Aang told her.

She floated behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders, "I think you and Sokka should give it a try."

"Sokka?"

Yue nodded, "I think it would be so hot. My mouth never drooled as much as when I saw his penis. I bet you would love it too."

"Ugh, no Yue. I'd rather have sex with you than Sokka," Aang said as he continued on.

"Deal then."

He stopped, "What do you mean deal?"

"You will have sex with me," Yue smirked. "Or I can go back to the Human World, possess your body, seduce Sokka and then the next thing you'll know, you'll have Sokka's giant penis inside you…or well, me."

His eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would," She told him.

He growled in anger, "Fine, but it's not going to be you and me…there will be someone else there too."

She smiled, "Kinky."

"Also, you have to ask Katara for permission," Aang told her.

"Well wouldn't she be the one with us?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"I thought you were faithful though," She brought up.

"I could have Toph join us," Aang said, "Or maybe I just want to kill 2 birds with 1 stone. Either way, this is will a onetime thing…deal?"

Yue smiled, "Deal."

"You have no idea what you have just gotten yourself into."

* * *

><p>Sokka entered the bedroom to see Suki sitting, waiting for him. "Sokka…" She whispered. "Why is your dead girlfriend coming back to sleep with you?"<p>

He sighed, "She loves me…"

"Do you love her?" It was silent between them for a little bit. He nodded. "Do you still love me?" Sokka nodded again. Suki got off the bed and walked over to him. Sokka instantly flinched as Suki slapped him across the face. She grabbed him by the chin and turned his face towards her, "That's for not telling me."

"Suki, we just ta-" She slapped him again.

Suki grabbed his face again, "I don't care…" Her eyes burned into his. "…I'm guessing you want to have a relationship just like Aang, Toph and Katara don't you?" Sokka didn't answer but she knew his answer. She let go of his face and walked back to the bed. "I want to meet her first." He was caught off guard. "And I have other demands before I want this kind of relationship Sokka…"

Sokka came over to the bed and sat down, "Like what kind of things?"

"I want to know that if we are adding another person in this relationship, there is no way that I'm going to lose you to her," Suki told him.

He took her hand in his, "Suki, I will always love you. You and Yue are equal in my eyes."

She pulled her hand back, "I'm not finished yet…Katara is going to help me draw up a contract in the morning." Sokka nodded. "Also, since you are going to be able to have sex with another girl, not only do I get to be with her…I want to be with someone else." Sokka already knew before she continued. "I want to sleep with Aang."

* * *

><p>The room was like a furnace as Zuko wiped the sweat from his face. He never dreamed of being in the position that he was in. Below him, the naked Fire Lady, squirming at the attention being brought to her and to her right, Jin, also completely naked, gently sucking on her neck and her fingers playing with her swollen lips. He leaned down and kissed Mai again, then began playing with her breasts. She arched her back as she was brought to another orgasm. Her chest heaved up and down, Jin detached her mouth from the now love mark on Mai's neck and kissed Zuko. "I want to watch you two…" Mai said, scooting on the other side of the bed. Zuko pulled Jin below him and kissed her. She felt the heat radiate off his body. While Zuko kissed and nipped her neck, Jin reached over and stuck two fingers in Mai's already partially occupied hole, making her moan. With the juices she collected, she wetted Zuko's incredible hard penis. Zuko thrusted into her hand and then found her opening past her hand. He finally entered her and Jin moaned. Mai's fingers picked up pace as Zuko had sex with the girl in front of her.<p>

"Oh Fire Lord," Jin exhaled, turning him on more. Zuko continued to go faster in and out of her, the sound of their skin contact filled the room. Jin bit her lip, feeling a little more than the usual pleasure. His hand went to her breast and she cried out. Zuko's skin was burning hot, not enough to burn her, but enough to hurt a little, turning it into pleasure. After pounding into her for 5 minutes, he pulled out, flipped her over and shoved her face into Mai's mound. The Fire Lady threw her head back and moaned while Zuko entered Jin again. Jin moaned against Mai's snatch, licking and fingering her as Zuko drove his nails into her butt cheeks. In between the spicy cinnamon scent of Mai and the hot pounding of Zuko brought Jin over the edge. Zuko felt her get tighter and went over the edge.

"I'm gunna cum," He moaned. Jin was pulled out of her post orgasm bliss by Mai, who pulled her up to her, smashing their cheeks together. Mai started to work his pulsating erection and grunted as he covered both of their faces and breasts. He collapsed back on the bed as Mai scooped Zuko's seed off of Jin and put it in her mouth. Jin awkwardly took some off of Mai and put it in her mouth, tasting Zuko.

She smiled, "It tastes good." As Mai licked the rest off Jin's body, she gave Zuko a wink as he came over to her.

"So Mai, do you want to keep her?" Zuko asked.

Mai got the last of her prize off of Jin, "I don't know, I think I might have to do it again to make sure."

Jin blushed as she felt Mai go in between legs. Zuko smirked, "I need to thank Aang later…"

* * *

><p>Yue floated in worry as they approached La. She had no idea what Aang had in mind and wasn't looking forward to what he had in mind. La turned towards the incoming Spirits, his looks reminded Yue of Hahn, except La was much nicer. "Oh well if it isn't the Avatar and Yue, long time no see Avatar, how have you been?"<p>

Aang bowed, "I died, came back to life and saved the world, you know, the usual stuff," He joked. "How have you been?"

La shrugged, "Different being up here now. As some of the youngest Spirits, I swear Yue and I will go crazy if we have to be stuck up here anymore."

"Then why not go back down to our world?" Aang asked. "You and Tui did it as koi fish. Why not do it again?"

The Spirit chuckled, "Yeah and you saw how great that turned out, it cost Yue her life."

"We're no longer in War, who would want to kill either Spirit while in peace? The leaders and I are going to meet soon to fix the world, rid it of the small rebel groups and everything." Aang explained to him. "You and Yue can come back?"

"As the Koi fish again? No way, I like helping your people Avatar Aang, drowning that Fire Nation scum that killed Tui felt great," La told him.

Yue leaned to his ear, "He really took her death seriously."

"I could tell," Aang whispered back. "Come back in human forms. It's a lot easier to defend yourself as a human and you can use water bending."

"And you can assure that neither of us will be killed again?" La asked, Aang nodded. "Okay, well you'll have to pull us out of here. I don't want to go through the long process of going to the Northern Water Tribe, telling them the ritual and stuff like that."

"No problem," Aang told him, he turned to Yue, "See? That easy."

* * *

><p>Katara continued to draw up Suki's contract. She looked over the one she had made up before and wrote copied some of the basic rules. Feeling like she had got the basics, Katara put the contracts away and went back towards the bedroom where Toph was still watching Aang. Before she came into the room, a flash blinded her. When her eyes adjusted, she was taken by surprise to see Yue, in her long white gown and another man standing beside her. She pulled at her white gown, "I so can't wait to get some actual clothes," Yue said and saw Katara standing in the door way, "Katara!" She came over to her and gave her a hug.<p>

La look around, "Where are we?"

"Ba Sing Se," Aang told him. "It's in the Earth Kingdom."

"Is there any way I can go somewhere…a little colder?" La asked, "And someone near water?"

He nodded, "I can get you a boat ride to Katara City in the morning."

"Katara City? What is a Katara?" La asked.

"I'm a Katara," Katara said, "Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. How are you?"

He smiled, "I am The Spirit La, I use to be the Koi Fish if you didn't know."

Her jaw dropped, "You're La? It's a great honor to meet you!" She bowed to him.

"Rise, it's not that great of an honor meeting me. So Avatar, Ba Sing Se, correct?" Aang nodded. "I shall look around this city. I'll try to find travel to the Southern Water Tribe."

Aang reached into his pockets and pull out some coins, "Here, this should buy you anything you want. Once you find your way out of the palace, find the nearest tram and you'll find the harbor."

La nodded, "Thank you Avatar. Hopefully I will see you again. Good luck Yue, come down to the Southern Water Tribe when you have a chance."

She smiled, "Good luck to you too La," He gave her a hug and left. "So, where is Sokka?"

"Oh no, you're not seeing Sokka until we talk about something," Katara finally regained normalcy, "You tried to make me have sex with my brother and I don't like that."

"You tried to get Katara to have sex with Sokka?" Toph asked, "Wow, very taboo."

"Shut up Toph," Both Aang and Katara told her.

Yue sighed, "I'm sorry…at least I didn't actually have sex with him…speaking of that…I have to ask you something."

"Oh this will be good," Toph muttered. Aang shot her a look and she pretended to lock her mouth.

"I made a deal with Aang, I'm going to have sex with him…and someone else," Yue told Katara.

The door to their room opened and Suki came into the room with Sokka following behind her, "Katara, I want to have sex with Aang."

"Yue?" Sokka said astonished.

Yue smiled and ran to him, "Sokka!" Before they could embrace, Suki stuck out her arm and stopped her.

"Hello Yue…I'm Sokka's girlfriend…" She angrily seethed. Her eyes went wide as the Kyoshi Warrior pushed her back, "So you tried to have sex with my boyfriend after possessing his sister's body?"

"Well I would have possessed yours, but I c- I probably shouldn't have said that," She nervously laughed as Suki continued towards her.

Katara stopped them both, "So wait, you both want to have sex with Aang?"

"Not right now Katara," Suki said as she kept eye contact with Yue. "You and I are going to need to have a long talk about this…"

"STOP," Katara shouted, getting both of their attentions. "Why are you trying to sleep with my boyfriend?"

"And my boyfriend," Toph added.

"SHUT UP TOPH!" Aang, Katara, and Sokka shouted.

She got off the bed, "Well I can see I'm not wanted." Toph walked by Sokka and grabbed him, "Come on Snoozles, you're no longer part of this conversation." She dragged him by his shirt and shut the door behind them.

"Aang, why does Yue want to have sex with you?" Katara asked.

"She gave me the ultimatum of either sleeping with her…or her possessing my body, seducing your brother and then I would be his pin cushion," Aang explained. "So I made the deal that I would have sex with her…but also with someone else."

She nodded, "Me or Toph?" Katara was surprised when he shook his head. "So you were going to cheat on Toph and me, not only with Yue…but also with someone else?"

"Katara, both you and Toph have been with other people…why can't I? I've been faithful, I forgave. But I made a deal with Yue so I won't be anally violated by your brother. Why can't I do this?" He asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY HUSBAND!" She shouted, "YOU CAN'T JUST HAVE SEX WITH WHOEVER YOU WANT!"

He got in her face, "Oh, but you can go screw around with Zuko after telling me you don't know about having feelings with someone during a war when you knew specifically that I cared for you?"

"No! Because we weren't together!" Katara pushed him.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it?" Aang asked as calmly as possible, "If it didn't matter…why didn't you tell me Katara?"

"Because it shouldn't matter?" She said.

He sighed, "You know what? Whatever. Yue, do whatever the hell you want, I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Katara asked, following him as he went out the door.

"I'm leaving." He told her again, "If I can't be equal with you and Toph, I don't want to be here…or even in this marriage." Katara stopped immediately. Aang caught what he said, "I didn't mean that Katara, I swear."

She shook her head, "But you did." Tears started coming down her cheeks, "Go ahead, screw them since you don't care about our marriage." He caught her before she could run off. Katara beat his chest, trying to make him let go, "Let me go! I don't want to be near you!"

Aang didn't listen as he held her, "I'm sorry Katara, I shouldn't have said that…that was way over the line."

"Why would you ever say that?" She cried.

"You know I didn't mean that Katara, I want to be married to you." He said.

Katara wiped her eyes, "Then why do you want to sleep with them?"

"Because I was hurt Katara." Aang told her, "Yue was going to let your brother screw me if I didn't agree and the other person was going to be Suki because…well…she tried to have sex with me in a linen closest, telling me about how each bender has their own sexual benefit…even though I told her I didn't want it…I think a part of me wanted to let it happen."

Katara let it all sink in for a second and nodded, "Okay…"

"What?"

"I want you to have sex with them." Katara told him, "But I want Toph and me to be there."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"But why does Aang get to be in there?" Sokka whined as Katara and Toph walked towards Aang's room.<p>

"Because he's part of it Meat Head," Toph told him, "If he wasn't there, it would just be a major lesbian love fest…"

Sokka's mind instantly imagined it and then stopped, remembering his sister was going to be there. "So you two are going to sit there and watch while Aang has sex with both of the girls I love."

"No, I'll be watching too," Toph grinned.

He fake laughed, "You're so funny Toph."

Katara looked at them, "Is there something between you two?"

Toph shook her head, "No…"

"I…kinda have feelings for Toph," Sokka admitted.

The earth bender punched him in the arm, "Would you shut up Sokka?"

"Are you two kidding me?" Katara asked, completely stunned. "I thought we've went through this before?"

"Relax Katara, it's not like we are having sex or anything like that behind Aang's back. We just acknowledge that after we had sex…we like each other," Toph explained.

Katara angrily sighed, "You really are just pissing me off at the wrong time…I'm going to forget this conversation ever happened. If I hear any more about you two liking each other, I will not hesitate to tell Aang about this."

"Katara, it's not like we're going to cheat, we just know that we like each other," Sokka told her. "I'll just go…I can't be around what's going to happen." He left the two in the hallway and went to his room.

Toph looked at Katara who was still fuming at her, "Seriously Katara, nothing's going to happen!"

"Yeah, what happened last time something between you and Sokka happened? Oh yeah, you were in the middle of a sandwich between my brother and Suki…who is also about to make a sandwich with our lover…" Katara trailed off as they continued down the hallway.

"Why are you letting him do this Katara? You're obviously not okay with it," Toph said.

"And you are?"

She shrugged, "A little…but I did cheat on Aang…fair is fair. It's up to you Katara…"

"I love him Toph…what I did obviously hurt him and I would do anything for him," Katara explained.

Toph grabbed her hand, "If that's what you want, I'll be there with you the whole time." They walked into Aang's room, where he was sitting on the end of the bed with Yue and Suki were in the bed with each other, kissing. "They settled their differences really fast."

Katara shut and locked the door behind them and stood before Aang with Toph. He got up and gave Katara kiss on the lips, "You know I love you, right?" Katara nodded. He kissed Toph, "And you know I love you too?"

"Yeah yeah, Twinkle Toes," Toph told him.

"Wait," They all turned to Yue, "We got a better idea."

Suki smiled, "Katara goes first." The water bender's eyes went wide as all eyes turned on her.

**So the next chapter, is mostly going to be sex...i know, right? Hot sex between Toph, Aang, Katara, Suki and Yue? Talk about a dream fucking come true. Anyways, the reason why i came out with two stories today/tonight/whatever is because tomorrow, i get to go to the PAC 12 Championship game tomorrow in my town (If you're a big college football fan, you know where i live now, congratz ;D) and then of course i have to study for finals and touch up my research paper in my writing class. Corruption should be out no later than next friday. Anyways, if you haven't go check out FEH's new chapter**

**-SubDelBub**


	12. Enjoying The Love

**Okay, well I totally wrote this all in one day for you guys. I will not be surprised if this story gets taken off of Fan Fiction because this is just pure sex...like, SO MUCH SEX in this chapter, I literally sat in my chair here and said to myself, 'what else can i have them do?'. But this is my Christmas present to all of you. Well, unless you celebrate some other holiday...this is just a present to all of you. Happy Holidays everyone, I hope you all have a great celebration and of course a happy new year. On with the story**

**THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY SEX. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ...YOU MIGHT AS WELL SKIP TO THE LAST SECTION AND I WILL EXPLAIN WHAT IMPORTANT STUFF HAPPENS AT THE END. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS, M/F, M/F/F AND F/F/F. If your still reading, enjoy :D**

"Me? I thought you two wanted to be with Aang," Katara finally said after the shock of Yue's request.

Yue smiled, "Come on Katara, just come join us. We just want you to be comfortable...v_ery_ comfortable." Katara looked at Aang, who gave her a shrug.

"Do it Sweetness," Toph told her, "This is a onetime offer." She turned towards Suki and Yue. The Kyoshi Warrior patted the space in between her and the Moon Spirit. Katara slowly started to undo top, making Aang's heart beat pick up. He was about to see his wife have sex with two other girls while he and his fiancé watched. Toph pulled him to a couch and made him sit down. "Let's watch the show." She sat on Aang's lap as Katara now was taking off the last article of outer clothing, leaving her in her breast wrappings and underwear.

"Come join us Katara," Suki beckoned. Katara gave one last look to Aang and Toph, then crawled on the bed towards the other girls. They both pulled the covers down to let Katara get in. Both girls were naked under the covers. She first looked at Suki's well toned body. It was obvious the years of training made an impression on her body. Her well developed breasts with quarter sized nipples and the small patch of hair above her slit added to the fire that was burning in her center. Katara admired Yue's body also. The Moon Spirit's bust was at least double the size of the warrior's, but unlike the warrior, she had no pubic hair. Once Katara was in place, they pulled the covers up and Suki was the first to make a move. She kissed Katara on the lips while Yue kissed her neck and rubbed her hands all over her body. Katara moaned against Suki's lips, her hands played with Suki's boobs. Suki pulled away and smiled, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this with you." She attached herself to Katara's neck and sucked lightly, making Katara moan loudly. Yue undid Katara's wrappings and underwear, throwing them out of the bed. Feeling Katara's smooth body, Yue joined Suki and kissed the other side of Katara's neck while her hands went directly down to her nether lips. Katara moaned again, rested her head back on Yue's shoulder. The Warrior smiled and kissed up her neck and captured her lips again.

Aang sat slack jawed, watching the girls both pleasure Katara. Toph smiled and leaned into Aang's ear, "How about we have a little fun too?" Toph moved so that she was now straddling him. She gave him a passionate and rough kiss, grinding her hips into his. Aang let out a moan and continued kissing her, taking off her clothes in the process. Her threw her clothes on the ground and worked on her breast wrappings, which now seemed to be a little too small for her now. As soon as the wrapping came off, Toph started to take his clothes off. She pulled down his underwear and pants in one move and smiled as erection popped out. Toph gave it a lick, making it jumped a little. "I finally have you to myself, no one else."

"Well technically-"

"Shut up Twinkle Toes," She told him and wrapped her lips around his swollen tip. He threw his head back in pleasure. Her small hands worked him while her tongue circled around the head.

Back on the bed, Katara was now leaned back in between Yue's legs while Suki was in between her legs, sucking on her clit and fingering her. The white haired teen placed soft kisses on her shoulder while she cupped her breasts. With her half lidded eyes, Katara watched as Toph was now sucking Aang off. "Don't pay attention to them," Yue's hot breath was in her ear, "It's just us right now." Katara looked at Yue, who leaned down and gave her a kiss. The water bender finally arched her back and moaned against her lips, coating Suki's fingers and face with her love fluids. Out of breath, Katara laid back against Yue while Suki came up to Yue and stuck the fluid covered fingers in her mouth. Yue quickly licked whatever was on her fingers then off of Suki's face, ending it with a small kiss. "Mmmm, Katara, you taste delicious." Katara saw Suki's boobs hanging above her and she took one the nipples in her mouth, making the Warrior moan. Wrapping her arms around her, Katara flipped them over so now she was over Suki, massaging and licking her breasts. Yue huffed a little and looked at the little earth bender, on her knees, sucking off the Avatar. "Earth bender," Yue called. Toph pulled Aang's manhood from her mouth with a pop. "How about a little Royal treatment from a fellow Royal?"

Toph looked back to Aang, "Sorry Twinkles, can't pass this up." She got up and seductively walked towards Yue, dropping what was left of her clothes to the ground.

She got into bed with Yue and gave her a small kiss, "Wait, your name is Toph right?" She nodded, "Okay, making sure."

"Don't worry," Toph smirked, "You'll be calling it out soon enough." She disappeared under the sheets. Toph, without warning, pushed three fingers into Yue, making her moan loudly. Aang sat on the couch, fully aroused, watching the spectacle, completely amazed what was happening. Before he could even give himself some 'self loving' he saw Suki. She beckoned him with her finger while Katara kissed on her neck. Using his air bending, Aang was immediately over by their side of the bed.

Suki softly patted Katara's butt, "Make some room for your husband." Katara looked up and saw Aang, fully erect and naked by them. A blush of embarrassment came across her face, realizing she had been kissing on Suki like a close lover. "Here, I got an idea." Once Katara got up, Suki pulled her hips until her soaking lips were just barely above her face. "Pick your place Avatar." Aang got in between the legs of Suki and looked up at his wife, her eyes hazed over with lust. Suki let out a little yelp as Aang pulled her legs so that her feet were now up by his head. He pushed a little at her entrance, making the Warrior moan. For having sex probably more times than he would like to think about, Suki was unbelievably tight. He thanked the Spirits for her being so wet so that he could start to fit in. "Oh, you're bigger than Sokka," She moaned against Katara's wet snatch. Aang took some pride in that, but tried not to let it go to his head as he pushed himself further inside Suki. "Just push it all in," She told him. Not wanting to disappoint he listened and buried himself to the hilt within the Kyoshi Warrior. Suki dug her nails in Katara's butt, making Katara groan in pleasure. "Give me a minute." While she got accustomed to his size, she licked at Katara's swollen lips. Katara moaned and leaned against Aang as her heavy breathing turned to panting.

Aang gave her a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," She panted, "Oh Suki!" He felt a small pain in his chest, hearing his wife moan someone else's name, but he remembered he was in her extremely tight pussy. Aang slowly pulled out a little, feeling her velvet sleeve gripping onto the remaining part of him inside her. He thrust back inside, setting off a chain reaction. Suki moaned while she ate out Katara, which made Katara moan from the vibration. He pulled out again and pushed more inside of Suki, feeling her loosen up a bit. Aang captured Katara's lips again as he found his rhythm within Suki.

"Oh Toph!" Yue bit her lip and she came for the second time on Toph's face. The earth princess came up and kissed her. Yue tasted herself in Toph's mouth but didn't care, the girl had a magic tongue.

"Now, it's my turn to have a little fun," She got out of the bed and bent the marble floor below her making it into a shape of a penis.

Yue's eyes went wide, "What in the heavens is that thing?"

Toph smiled, "It's my own little invention. Now, I'm going to fuck you like the little princess you are. What hole do you want it in?"

The white hair princess swallowed the lump in her throat, "Are you sure that's not going to hurt me?" The fake penis had to at least be 8 inches long and 3 inches wide.

"Well if you're asking if it's going to be rough, no. But if you're asking if you're going to walk straight tomorrow? Well...that's not happening." Toph made her flip over so now her butt was stick up towards her. Toph admired the girls backside and gave it a rough slap, making Yue yelp. Now regretting picking the small earth bender, Yue bit her lip as Toph pushed the marble phallus inside her. She groaned as Toph was able to fit about 2/3 of it inside her. "Man, you really have only been with Meathead." Toph pulled it out and shoved it back in with extreme force. Yue yelled into the pillow and Toph smiled. She let go of the marble penis and used her bending powers to make it go by its self. Toph moved over to Yue's face, "Now it's your turn." Shoving the white haired Princesses face into her wet folds, Toph moaned with pleasure and increased the speed of the fake penis going into Yue.

Aang was now full force thrusting into Suki. Katara was laying beside Suki now, rubbing Suki's erect clit. She had hooked her ankles around Aang's waist and he was now hovering over her. He gave her a light kiss as he continued thrusting into her. Suki had lost count of how many times she had came under the pleasure of Aang and Katara. Where she was now was a dream come true for her, the 'drug' that Aang gave off was in full effect for her and she just couldn't help herself. She pulled his head to her neck and nibbled on his ear, "I love it so much...I love you Aang," She moaned out.

He was taken back a little but continued, not answering her. "He loves you too," Katara whispered into Suki's ear. Aang looked at Katara who only answered him with a kiss. Katara continued her work on Suki, "Cum for him," She said in a heat whisper. Aang felt her slick walls grasp him again and her arms held his head in place as she came again. She let out a loud moan and then went limp. She ran her fingers along his head and pulled him in for a kiss. When she pulled away, she pulled Katara in for a kiss also.

"Thank you Aang," She whispered before closing her eyes.

"Here, let me take care of that," She pushed Aang back and licked his throbbing erection. Katara could still taste Suki on him and it turned her on even more. Aang felt the familiar tingle and was about to warn her but didn't have enough time to. He exploded in her mouth, seven shots of his hot seed hit the back of her throat, but she swallowed it down without a problem. She licked whatever was left on his shaft and popped his still deflating penis out of her mouth. "You were really about to blow weren't you?" He nodded as he laid back on the bed. "You better not think you're done, you still have 3 more ladies to pleasure Mr. Avatar."

He pulled her down with him, "I just need a little break." They watched as Toph continued to make the piece of marble fuck the other princess as she ate the earth bender out. "Why did you tell Suki that I loved her?"

"Because...it is obvious that we all love each other. We are all having a giant orgy. If that isn't loving each other, than what is it?" Katara asked.

"Kinky sex?" She elbowed him, making both of them laugh. "How about I continue with you?" His fingers went to her wet slit.

* * *

><p>Zuko gave her another kiss as came to a stop within her. "You're so amazing Zuko," Jin whispered against his ear. He pulled out of her, their fluids dripping out of her. "I think I'm in love with you."<p>

He smiled, "I love you too Jin." They laid there together, the only sound was Mai's light snoring, she had fallen asleep around the fifth round of sex. His hand went to her stomach and her hand went over his, "I think there isn't any way you're not pregnant."

"I'm glad it will be yours," She turned to him. "Do you think Mai will be okay with it?"

Zuko nodded, "Of course. she's probably pregnant too." He nuzzled his head into her hair, "I'm sorry for leaving you here."

"You made it up to me...it doesn't matter now." Jin gave him a kiss. "When do we have to leave?"

"Tomorrow. We take the boat and I think Aang is taking everyone else on his flying bison," Zuko yawned.

"Will the people judge me for being...well...you know, the _other _woman?"

He shook his head, "No, you're going to produce an heir to the throne. Our son or even Mai and I's son could rule the Fire Nation. They won't say a word if you are carrying my son or daughter...plus, I will make them love you if they don't." She chuckled at his joke.

"Do you want to say good bye to your family before we leave tomorrow?" Zuko asked. He felt her go rigid.

"Uh no...I've already told them good bye when I went looking for you," She told him. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against his chest, "Good night Zuko."

He sighed sadly, "Good night Jin." He closed his eyes and fell asleep. After awhile, Mai stirred and woke with a yawn.

"Zuko?" She mumbled and saw the two curled up together. She scooted over to them, pulling the covers over them and snuggled up to the two. "I guess I can get use to this." Mai yawned and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Within minutes, Katara clutched the sheets and came again. "Twinkle Toes," Aang looked up at Toph, who pulled the fake phallus out of Yue. "She's ready for you."<p>

Katara gave him a kiss, "Don't forget to save some for me." He nodded and went over to Yue and Toph.

"She's all nice and wet for you," Toph told him. She kissed him, "Now, I have business to take care of." He watched as the small earth bender went over to Katara and whisper in her ear. Aang turned back to Yue, who now was on her back.

"Please..." She begged, opening her legs for him. He obliged and got in between her legs. Yue grabbed his erection and placed him at her entrance. Aang pushed in and they both moaned as he went all the way in with no problem. She wasn't as tight as Suki was, but that was probably because Toph had already loosened her up a little bit. Yue still fit over Aang like a glove. Deciding since she was already prepared, he would start hard and fast. She moaned loudly as Aang thrusted into her. Her breasts jiggled with each thrust. "Oh Aang!" She cried out.

On the other side of the bed, Toph and Katara surrounded a still hazy Kyoshi Warrior. "Suki..." Katara whispered. "Suuuuuki."

Toph shoved the fake marble penis into her making her moan, "Wake up Fan Girl!"

Suki's eyes opened and Katara put her finger to her lips, "We saw that you were left out..." Toph started moved the marble inside her.

"I-If I cum again...I...I'll pass out," Suki moaned. Katara started kissing her breast.

"But we're not done," Katara licked around her erect nipple. "We might have to do this again. What do you think Toph?"

She smiled as she drove the marble back into Suki, "I really hope Twinkle Toes lets us do this again."

Katara rolled Suki's clit in between her fingers, "I thought you wanted to be with me Suki?"

Suki writhed underneath the pleasure of the two benders, "P-please..." She moaned again. Arching her back, she cried out, her love juices leaking out past the marble. Her body went limp again on the bed.

Toph took the marble out and lightly slapped Suki's cheek, "Suki?...Suki? She's right, she did pass out...again."

Katara sighed, "She's no fun. Come here, seems like you'll have to take her job."

Yue's cries of pleasure interrupted their small conversation, they both turned and saw Aang furiously pounding into the princess. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" She continued to cry with her ankles over his shoulders. He sucked on her neck and she whimpered in pleasure. "Oh yes! More! Right there! Oh, I'm cumming!" She tightened around and bit her lip, almost drawing blood. Aang gripped the bed sheets, trying his best not to cum in the Moon Spirit. Once he was able to pull out, he couldn't hold it anymore and blew his load on her stomach, chest and some even reached her face. "Oh Aang," She took some of his seed off her face and stuck it in her mouth, "I wish we could do this again." Katara and Toph were instantly on them. Toph licked everything off of Yue while Katara licked his erection again, getting whatever didn't land on Yue.

"We should do this again," Katara smiled as she stroked his softening cock. "Can we Aang?"

He groaned as she worked him, "I don't know Katara, we were barely able to do this once."

Toph went beside him, "Come on Aang, please? We can just think of it as swinging, it's not technically cheating."

"Then you do realize that Sokka would have to join right?" Aang asked.

"Snoozles won't be a problem, plus there won't do much focus on you," Toph kissed his neck.

Yue got on her knees in front of Aang, "Aang, please? I can't give up being with you...it's too...too..."

"Pleasuring," Suki's voice came from behind him.

Aang sighed, "It's up to Sokka," They all smiled and kissed Aang where ever they found a bare spot.

"Do you think you can go again?" Katara asked.

"No...I'm out," Both her and Toph frowned. "But I will give both of you all I have tomorrow."

Katara gave him a kiss on the lips, "You better. Let's get some sleep then." Aang went into the middle of the bed, Katara and Toph getting on both sides of him. Yue and Suki got off the bed and started to grab their clothes, "Wait, where are you two going?"

They both looked at each other then back to Katara, "Going back the room with Sokka?"

"Come join us," Katara smiled. They looked at each other again and dropped their clothes, climbing into bed with them. Yue snuggled up behind Toph and Suki went behind Katara. "Good night," Katara yawned. Everyone else said their good nights and fell asleep, all except Aang. He looked at the girls in his bed and smiled, feeling the love of the girls he loved, even if it might be for one night...he would never forget it.

* * *

><p>"Good luck at the meetings honey," Poppy Bei Fong kissed her daughter on the head, "I know you'll make us proud."<p>

Toph smiled, "Thanks Mom."

Poppy elbowed her husband, he sighed, "We'll miss you honey. Even though I might not like you sleeping with the Avatar...I'm glad you're happy," He mumbled the last part.

"Thanks Dad...thank you both for finally letting me live." Toph spoke from her heart.

Poppy wiped her eye, "We love you Tophy dear," She knelt down and hugged her daughter. "Lao!" She hissed. He took a deep breath and hugged his daughter. They both pulled back.

Toph looked at her dad, "Dad...I'll make you proud." He gave her a nod. "I love you Dad."

He finally gave in and smiled, "I love you too Toph." She waved good bye as Katara helped her up Appa. Her parents waved as Appa flew up into the sky. Toph smiled as Momo landed on her shoulder and wrapped his tail around her neck.

"My parents finally let me live my life," Toph smiled.

Katara put her arm around Toph, "I'm so happy for you Toph." She looked at the alabaster skinned bender, "Toph...are you...crying?"

She immediately wiped her eyes, "No..." She was quiet for a moment and punched Katara in the shoulder, "Don't tell anyone."

Katara smiled, "I won't." In the other side of the saddle, Yue and Suki watched as the Earth Kingdom pasted below them. Sokka was near the front of the saddle, sharpening his blade and Aang crawled back from Appa's neck to sit by Sokka.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about last night," Aang started.

Sokka stopped him, "It's okay Aang, I don't need to know what happened."

"No, I think you need to know." Aang told him. "I realized last night. What happens between all us isn't about who slept with who or who you're with. We all love each other. If someone were to sleep with one of the people I love...I would want that person to be someone I love."

"What are you getting at Aang?" Sokka asked.

"I don't hold what you did with Toph against you...and I will never do it again. Because you were open and let me be with Yue and Suki...I think you and Toph should be together also," Aang said.

His eyebrows raised, "Really? Are you sure about that Aang?"

He nodded, "I was thinking...next time I have sex with them...I was thinking...we could all be together..."

"Again I must ask...really?" Sokka was stunned.

"Yeah...well...with Toph...I don't know how you feel about sleeping with you sister..." Aang trailed off.

Sokka laughed, "I'm not into that." They were silent for a second. "This doesn't mean that you and I have to do gay stuff does it?"

"Well...I'm not gay...but if you want to..."

"No, I'm good..." They were silent again, "So are you sure about this?"

"I am...if they are, then I say we do it, as they say 'Sharing is Caring'."

**For all the people who skipped (if you didn't skip this part): Yue, Suki, Toph, Katara and Aang realized that they all have special connection and love each other. Jin and Mai are most likely pregnant and of course, the last part, Aang explains to Sokka how they all should be together.  
><strong>**Okay, so i totally marathoned this chapter, I wanted to get it out to you all before the holidays and I promised one reviewer that I would have it out before Christmas. With your review for this story, tell me what your favorite pairing with Zuko is, doesn't have to be anything that was in the show like Zuko and Mai or Zuko and Jin. But no Zutara...or I will ban you o.o...jk**

**-SubDelBub**


	13. On the Road Again

**I'm finally taking this story of hold because...well...because I want to...I actually wanted to put Corruption on hold because I got stuck with it, but I continued with it anyways. So after the huge fuck fest, there won't be much physical stuff in this chapter. If you really want some, go back a chapter :P. So, I asked, in the previous AN that I put up (which if you're reading this now, is gone) if I should put in incest or gay sex parts in this story. All of you voted yes, so there will be a Katara/Sokka/Aang sex part!...just kidding, a majority of you didn't want it and i made a sigh of relief, since I have NO clue how to write gay sex scenes and don't want to write one. So, anyways, after such a long time, read on:**

Sokka hit his head with the smooth side of his sword as Katara and Suki continued to write out the contract. It was annoying Sokka that he had no say in the contract and that he also knew what was happening between Aang and Toph further in the forest. He was happy he would be able to finally get a crack at Toph without getting in trouble with Suki, but he felt weird sharing Yue and Suki with Aang. He didn't understand how his sister could like sharing Aang, but as long as she was fine with it, he didn't care. Well, he did care about sharing Suki with her…

"Did you hear what I said Sokka?" He was yanked from his thoughts from his sister.

"No Katara, I didn't, because I'm not part of the contract signing!" He exclaimed.

Katara and Suki gave each other a look, "Anyways, like I was saying, only you can get Suki and Yue pregnant and Aang can only get me and Toph pregnant."

"Who else would get you pregnant Katara? I'm definitely not going in there," He got a smack on his head. "What was that for? You're my sister! Do you want me to do you or something?"

"You would be lucky to have sex with me," Katara stuck her nose up in the air.

Sokka got up and started to walk away, "I will _**never**_ understand girls. 'Oh Sokka, I came back from the Spirit World to be with you…oh and by the way I'm going to sleep with your best friend' 'You want another girlfriend like Aang? Well I'm going to need to sleep with Aang' 'I know I'm your sister, but you should be happy to get the chance to have sex with me…'." He continued to mumble to himself as he walked over to where Appa was currently laying with Yue still in his saddle.

She smiled as he came along, "Hey Sokka, do you want to have a quickie?" He shook his head as he continued to walk past Appa. Yue frowned and got off the large bison. She ran to catch up to him, "What's wrong Sokka? I've been watching you this year and I've never seen you this unless you were under my gaze."

He stopped and sighed, "What can't I understand girls? Katara just got mad at me because I said I wouldn't have sex with her…do you know how much sense that sentence just made? None."

"Honey," She held his hand in hers, "I'm sorry…but I do have to say, she is really great."

Sokka groaned in disgust, "I didn't need to know that."

Her hand rubbed is chest, "Do you want me to take care of you? I haven't been able to see your 'tool' up close and personal."

"Sounds good to me," He leaned in to kiss her.

"YUE! Come sign the contract." Katara called.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry honey." Yue ran off to the other girls, leaving Sokka alone once again.

"I get no luck in this world." He grumbled. Sokka decided to go bathe in the lake they had passed over when they landed in the small clearing in the forest. He pulled his sheathed sword strap over his head and held it as he continued to walk through the trees. Once he got to the lake he began to undress. He piled his clothes on the shore and rested his sword on top. Sokka waded into the water to his waist. Dropping down into the water, he remembered he had his tie in his hair. When he came up out of the water, he tossed the tie over by his clothes. He cupped his hands and collected the water in them and splashed it on his face. Sokka rubbed the small amount of dirt and oil that had collected on his face.

"Snoozles," He paused and opened up his fingers to see Toph and Aang, both covered in dust and dirt, by the shore. "What are you doing?"

He gave her a weird look, "Bathing?"

She sighed, "I understand that, by why are you alone? You have two girlfriends now, one who has literally come back from the dead. Why aren't you with them? You're going to make me start thinking your Zuko now, being a lonely pessimistic cry baby."

"Be nice," Aang reminded her.

Sokka continued washing himself, "Because Katara is being confusing and she's making Yue and Suki sign the contract. Plus, weren't you two off being alone together, doing it?"

"Just because I was alone with Toph doesn't mean I was having sex with her," Aang said. "We were earth bending…if you couldn't tell by the dirt on us."

"We would have fooled around, but Aang doesn't like the healthy layer of dirt like I do," She began to take off her training clothes, "So we're going to take a bath."

Sokka turned from them and went further into the water, "Then I'll try not to disturb you."

Toph and Aang shared a look, "You okay Sokka?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said continuing to wash his body. They decided to leave it alone and got undressed. Toph raised an earth wall so that Sokka was on one side and Aang and she were on the other. Sokka sighed, not wanting to listen to Aang and Toph mess around. He decided to just end his bath here.

"Sokka?" He heard the Moon Spirit's voice coming through the forest, "Where are you?"

"He's out here," Toph answered for Sokka. Before Sokka could leave the water, he saw Yue come out of the trees.

She gave him a small smile, then looked at the wall. "Why is there a wall?"

"Some of us want some privacy," Toph said, raising another wall, blocking them off from the shore.

"Well your sister and Suki have gone to the nearest town, they realized that we didn't bring any cooking supplies with us," Yue told him. "Mind if I join you?" He nodded and watched as she undressed. It had been a while since he saw Yue in an undressed state. When he and Yue had first made love, it was ironically in the same place he had lost her. He remembered the look in her blue eyes when they first connected as lovers. She had finally undressed and waded into the water to him. Yue smiled at the new feeling, never having to bathe in the waters of a lake before nor being able to be naked in nature. Sokka took her hand and pulled her to him. "I missed you Yue."

She softly kissed is collar bone, "I missed you too Sokka, but whenever I could, I watched over you to make sure you survived….and you've become the proud warrior that stands in front of me. I even watched when you and Suki almost kissed on the Serpent's Pass."

He chuckled nervously, "You saw that huh?"

Yue smiled, "Yes Sokka, I was fine with it…I was the Moon Spirit…it wasn't like I could still claim you as my own. But now," She grabbed his length, "I can."

Sokka smiled and kissed her, "I've been waiting to be with you ever since our first time."

The walls of earth went down to reveal Aang and Toph, the smaller earth bender had an angry look on her face, "We're out of here, I don't need to hear this sappy love fest."

Toph stomped towards the shore as Aang stood in the water awkwardly as the other two looked at him, "So…I guess I'll leave too…"

Yue smiled, "See you later Aang." He waved as he left the water. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>A servant walked down the metal hallway of the Fire Lord's personal boat. She had served underneath the rule of Fire Lord Ozai and still wasn't use to the kindness of the new Fire Lord. Once she reached his quarters, she knocked lightly. The door opened and The Fire Lady's head popped out of the doorway, her hair was in her usual small buns, but sloppy, obviously she had been in bed. "Yes?"<p>

"I have important papers that need the Fire Lord's attention," The servant told her.

"The Fire Lord is currently _tied_ up at the moment, but I'll make sure he gets it," She held out her hand and the servant placed the papers in her hand. "Thank you." Mai shut the door and placed the papers on the metal nightstand by the bed.

"Did you really just say 'Thank you'?" Zuko asked with a chuckle. His hands were currently cuffed with a long chain to the top of the Fire Nation banner that hung in front of his bed.

"Don't get use to it," Mai replied, "You ready to go again?"

Zuko shook his head, "Mai…there is no way I can go again today. You and Jin have pretty much drained me of everything. And if I'm not mistaken, I think both of you are pregnant by now…"

She took the cuffs off his wrists, "Well, that's where you are mistaken…"

"What do you mean Mai?"

"I got a special serum from the medicine man in the Palace that makes sure that I can't get pregnant for a whole month," She told him, "I slipped some in Jin's tea on the way to Ba Sing Se, just in case you slept with her again without me knowing."

Zuko got up, but stumbled a little, remembering he had literally been in bed with Mai since they left Ba Sing Se. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have liked to know that my seed is going to waste…"

"Didn't seem important," Mai replied nonchalantly. He put on his pants. "We're still teenagers Zuko, it's still early for us to be having kids anyways."

"Still doesn't mean you shouldn't tell me Mai," He sighed.

She felt bad, but her face still was in its non emotional state. "Are you mad?"

Zuko shook his head, "No. I just need some time to think. With the Great Debate in a couple days and this…I just need some time." He left the room and went up to the main deck of the ship. Zuko felt the familiar warmth of the sun come down on him. He sat down in the middle of the deck and closed his eyes, remembering the mantras his Uncle had taught him.

"Do you always sit alone?" He opened his eye to see Jin standing beside him, a cup of tea in her hands. "Or is that just when I'm around?"

Zuko gave her a small smile, "I'm just trying to think."

"Do you know what I've been thinking about?" He shook his head, closing his eyes again. "What we'll name our child. I wasn't sure since he would be part of the Fire Nation since a majority of names there use a 'Z' or I could just go with the usual Earth Nation names…"

"You're not pregnant Jin," He told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Mai slipped you a serum that made you and her impotent," Zuko confessed, "She just told me…that's why I'm out here."

Jin's hands went to her stomach, "You mean I-I might not be able to have your kids…ever?"

"Oh, no, just for a month, then you'll be fertile again." Zuko told her.

"Well…I guess I don't blame her…I'm kind of like your mistress…"

"Concubine," He corrected her. "A mistress would be implied that I'm trying to keep you a secret. You're going to be treated like my wife, even if I can't marry you."

She smiled and sat down by him, sipping her tea, "You know that The Avatar is marrying two women."

"Yeah, but there can't really be two Fire Ladies," He said. "I promise you that you will be treated just like her Jin. Share the same bed, same house, treated like royalty, our kids will be schooled, fed and taken care of."

Jin took his hands in hers, "Thank you Zuko…I know you don't have to do this for me…but thank you."

"I do have to do this Jin, it wouldn't be fair to treat one of you like royalty and the other like a peasant." She leaned in and gave him a kiss. Mai watched from a distance, she wanted to be jealous. Jin was prettier, had a bigger bust and shared her emotions with Zuko. But, Zuko told her that they would be equal. Her, his Fire Lady and she, his Concubine.

* * *

><p>Katara and Suki walked back from town, a couple linen sacks filled with supplies. "So about last night…" Suki began.<p>

She repositioned the bags in her arms, "What about last night?"

"I'm sorry if it was a little weird that Yue and I invited you into the bed with us, but ever since that time we bathed together…I just couldn't help myself." She apologized. "And it only seemed fair since we had Aang with us."

"Its fine," Katara told her. "I agreed to it, it was fun."

Suki walked a little closer to Katara, "So…would you like to do it again, ya know, before we get back to camp?"

Katara gave her a smile, "Suki, I do like you and would gladly accept, but I will only do it with Aang or Toph. It will only create more problems between us. With Toph being with you and Sokka and then me and…_Zuko_, I've hurt Aang enough."

She nodded, understanding. "It's okay Katara, I understand."

The water princess caught the sad tone in Suki's voice. She looked around and took Suki's hand, "Come on, I'll give you a little something." Suki smiled as she took her down by the forest. Katara set the bags down and backed Suki into a tree. "What do you want?"

Suki smiled, "Whatever you can give me." Katara leaned in and kissed her. The Kyoshi Warrior sighed happily and her arms went around Katara's neck. Ever since Katara opened up her sexuality, she had ceased to amaze her with what she would do. Her arms pulled Suki closer to her, their kissing getting hotter and heavier.

"Well, look at what we have here," Both girls froze and looked at where the voice came from. A small group of men stood behind Katara up on the road. 3 of them had broad swords and the others were unarmed, but they assumed they were earth benders by their dusty clothes. "I didn't know we have many lesbians in the Earth Kingdom, we've been looking for some new toys to play with." Katara turned around, ready to open her water pouch and Suki ready to use her fans, but they were instantly cuffed in earth. "Nice try, we're not new to this. Come on boys, let get them back to camp, we can check them so they can be priced and sold to the highest bidder."

Suki looked over at Katara, who didn't let her emotions get the best of her. "I'm Princess Katara of the Water Tribe and she's leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and a war hero, what you're doing right now is grounds for a War."

The main thug just smirked, "If I have a gold piece for every time I've heard that. First time I've heard of the Kyoshi Warriors though, that does give you some points." Two of the earth benders went down the small hill and picked up the girls, swinging them over their shoulders. Katara nudged her shoulder up against her neck and furiously rubbed it against the ribbon, snapping her betrothal necklace off and landing in the grass, unknown to the thugs. She felt one of the earth bender's hand grope her butt, making her growl. "His hand isn't the thing you should worry about, you're going to be handling much _bigger_ equipment soon enough." Again, Katara didn't let her emotions get the best for her even though the situation was finally clear to her. Suki and her weren't going to be sold into any regular kind of slavery…they were going to be sold into sex slavery.

* * *

><p>Toph laid her head on Aang's chest, enjoying the sound of his heart beat in her ear instead of through her earth bending. Sokka came into the camp with a smile on his face, "Well I'm feeling better, who else is?" He felt the earth shift beneath him, making him fall on his face. "Thanks Toph," He muttered into the ground.<p>

"No problem," Toph said, "Now leave us alone, we're having couple time."

Sokka pushed himself up and laughed, "Aw, you and Aang, sitting in a tree, K-I-AH!" His hands slipped from underneath him, face planting into the dirt again. "I should have seen that coming." Yue came up the path, fixing her hair.

"Sokka, what are you doing on the ground?" She asked.

"Learning not to mess with Toph…" Sokka said, getting back up.

"And you still haven't learned," She laughed.

Yue looked around, "Where are Suki and Katara? Shouldn't they have been back by now?"

Aang sat up, making Toph sit up also, "Huh, I really haven't noticed. They went to town right?" Yue nodded. "I'll go find her." He air bent himself up. "If she comes back here, tell her to wait until I come back." Aang grabbed his staff from Appa's saddle and walked down the path to town.

"So, how was the sex?" Toph asked, making both of them blush.

Yue walked over to Appa, to get the food ready for Katara and Suki's hopefully quick arrival, "That's a little personal Toph."

"She's tight isn't she Sokka?" Toph smiled, "I'm surprised she could walk after what I gave her last night."

Sokka's face went red with anger, "Shut up Toph!" He went over to Appa, grabbed his sword and stormed off into the woods.

"Toph, come on, that wasn't nice," Yue said.

She laid back on the ground, "He knows I'm just messing with him….so how was it?"

Yue blushed again, "It was like our first time together."

"Like he didn't know what he was doing?"

"No, I mean the love we shared." Yue said, sitting down by Toph. "It actually felt like making love."

"And how was it with all of us?" She smirked.

"Like my vagina will never be the same."

* * *

><p>Aang twirled the wooden staff in between his fingers, wondering why he hadn't ran into the girls yet. It wasn't like Katara to be late or take a lot of time to do simple things. He stopped when he saw a couple of linen bags. Aang went down the hill and looking at the bags. They were filled with cooking utensils and containers, exactly what Katara and Suki had been shopping for. He started to worry even more, then he saw the betrothal necklace he made for her on the grass. Aang dropped to his knees and picked up the ribbon with both hands, holding back his tears. Pain, anger and grief filled his heart, cursing himself for not going with her. He put his hand to the ground, using his earth bending, he checked for her pulse, any clue to find his wife. Aang felt her pulse briefly then go away. He opened his staffglider and took off towards where he last felt her.

* * *

><p>They hoisted Katara up on a hook by the robe around her wrists. She was only in her bindings alone with Suki beside her. One of the thugs ran his finger down her body, making her shudder in disgust. "My husband is going to come for me," She growled.<p>

He laughed, "Nice try, we know you two are together. I wish I could actually take a crack at you, I bet you're tight."

"My mother told me not to play with tiny objects." Katara seethed. He raised up his hand to smack her, but another man came into the big tent.

"Don't even think about it," He told him. "If you leave a mark on the girls, no one will want to buy them. Get out of here now." The thug left and the man came closer, making Katara gasp.

"Long Feng…"

Long Feng smiled, "Ah, the Water Bender from Ba Sing Se…it's great to see you again. Usually I don't have grudges against the girls we capture, but I actually might have to try you out Water Bender."

Katara struggled against her ropes, "Don't touch me you piece of scum. There is only one man who can enter me!"

"Ah, The Avatar I'm guessing? He won't find you. By the time he even catches on, you will be pleasuring men on the other side of the Earth Kingdom. And you," Long Feng looked at Suki, "I may take you as my personal sex slave."

"I would never touch you," Suki spat.

Long Feng walked over to her, softly running the back of his hand on her cheek, "We'll see about that…we addict you to our special drug, keep you going until you are sucking dick for it, you'll never be able to resist. We aren't new to this, ever since you all and the Avatar had me imprisoned, I became the leader of the underground sex trade, you two will be special. A princess and a war hero will go for a lot of gold." There were some screams from outside the tent. He turned towards the direction it came from.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" They heard a scream, a beacon of hope came to the girls as Long Feng got prepared to fight for his new property.

* * *

><p>Sokka mumbled obscenities as he walked through the forest. Toph agitated him beyond all belief. It was like she tried to piss him off. He thought that he and her shared a special bond that the whole group shared, well except him, Aang and Katara. He heard a bunch of screams that brought him out of his thoughts, "Someone's in trouble." Sokka unsheathed his Space Sword and ran towards the commotion.<p>

"WHERE ARE THEY?" He heard. The voice sounded familiar.

"Aang?" Sokka ran faster until he came into a camp. Aang's eyes and tattoos are glowing as he blew people away with his Air Bending. He got closer to Aang, using his arm to shield the rushing winds from his face, "AANG! WHAT'S WRONG?" He yelled.

His eyes and tattoos went back to normal as he went back to the ground, "They took Katara and Suki!" Sokka gripped the handle of his sword.

He looked around, half of the tents were blown over by Aang's Air Bending and the rest of the thugs began to circle them. Sokka eyed them all. "You all better back up or we'll be forced to kill you." The thugs rushed them, Aang easily took care of his side with his bending while Sokka used his training from Master Piandao to fight off the others. After the last man fell on Aang's side he continued to blast the tents until a familiar face came out of one of the tents.

"Long Feng?" Aang said, wondering how he got out of prison. He shot a couple rocks at Aang, which he bent back, the rocks whizzing past his face. Aang shot a couple Fire Balls at him, making him create a earth shield. He made a earth wall behind Long Feng and pulled it back towards him, knocking into Long Feng and sending him tumbling towards Aang. He walked over to Long Feng, bent some water from the grass and froze his wrists together.

"So it seems like the Avatar has learned more since our last encounter," Long Feng smirked.

"Where are they?"

"They're already on their way to the other side of the Earth Kingdom, to be drugged and sold into sex slavery," Long Feng told him.

Aang rose his hand to strike him, but Sokka's hand stopped him. He turned to look at Sokka who only shook his head. "He's lying. Tell me where my sister and my fiancé are!"

Long Feng smiled, "I told him already. You're sister cried out like a whore as I poured my seed deep inside her."

Sokka rose his already blood covered sword up and stabbed it through Long Feng's leg, making him cry out in pain. "Don't lie to me. Where are they?"

"I made your 'fiancé' clean me with her mouth after I came in your sister, she cried out for me to pleasure her while your sister asked for another go," He told him. Sokka twisted the sword, making him groan in pain. Aang put his hand to the ground and used his earth bending again. He could feel Katara and Suki's pulses underground. His eyes lit up and he bent a huge crater of the ground open, revealing the girls tied up in the dirt. Aang went back to normal and went down to the girls.

"Katara, Suki, are you okay?" He asked as he untied them. Both of them were breathing hard, obviously they had no air.

"I thought we were going to die," Katara breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I knew you would come for us Aang, I knew after dropping my necklace that you would know what happened."

He hugged her tightly, "I'm so sorry Katara, I should have gone with you." Aang pulled away, "Did he do anything to you or Suki?"

She shook her head, "You showed up just in time."

Suki hugged Aang, "Thank you so much Aang." He helped both of them up and out of the crater and up to where Sokka held Long Feng in place with his sword. Suki ran to Sokka and he caught her in his arms. "Sokka!"

He kissed her, "Suki, don't worry, he won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Long Feng laughed, "I will be out of jail soon again. No jail can contain me. I will find you girls again and make sure you pay for what happened today."

"Who said you were going to jail?" Aang asked.

The older man's face dropped, "B-But I thought you didn't kill anyone…"

"Not everyone tries to sell my wife into a sex trade." He growled.

Sokka took his sword out, making him writhe in pain again. "He's not going to kill you." He looked over to Aang and the girls, "Go ahead without me." Aang nodded and took Katara's hand, walking back towards the path with Suki beside them. Once they reached the path, Aang winced at the sound of the last sound the earth bender would ever make.

**It was quick at the end wasn't it? Well, that's because I didn't want to put this long fight scene: 'And he blocked a strike from above, sweeping his legs underneath him. One down, 20 more to go-", you know, something like that. I really hope you all liked this, I know it's been awhile since I've updated. Anyways, leave me a review, telling me what you liked, what you didn't like, yada yada yada. I don't care if you loved it or just hated it, leave me some feedback, it helps me be more motivated to update faster :P**

-**SubDelBub**


	14. Surprise!

**Hey everyone, I finally got this out. I'm STILL in the middle of my finals week and I'm not very happy about it. TEB and I have been stuck in a house for the past two days because a huge snow storm hit our town and his school and my college got closed, so my final was moved to tomorrow...so I'm very...annoyed. TEB and I are great friends, but stick us in a house together with nothing to do...I think I might kill him. Haha, anyways, I have a HUGE surprise I've been planning since a couple chapters ago. Read on:**

Aang heated the small kettle that Katara had dropped earlier and Aang went back to get. Ever since they got back to camp, Aang and Toph had bent a protective wall around the camp and two big tents, one for Katara, Aang and Toph and the other for Sokka, Yue and Suki. Toph was out with in the main part of their camp with Sokka making dinner as Katara sat in the tent with Aang. Once it was done, he poured some in a small cup for Katara and handed it to her. "Here, drink this."

"Aang, I told you, I'm perfectly fine." Katara told him again, "Suki and I are tough girls. We've been through worse."

She took the cup from him, "I know Katara…but you're my wife now. I almost lost you and…I…I…I wouldn't be able to go on…"

Katara leaned over and kissed him, "But you didn't lose me and that's what should matter." He went behind her, putting his arms around her stomach as she sipped her tea. "I knew I was never going to be hurt...I knew you were going to come for me at any second."

"I would have gone to the ends of the world and the Spirit World for you Katara…" He told her. "And of course Toph too." Katara just smiled and leaned back against him. "But I do have to ask…how did they catch you two? You're a master Water Bender and Suki is the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors."

Katara stiffened a little in his arms, "Um…they just kind of caught us off guard…"

Aang backed up a little, "Katara, you're lying."

"No I'm not…I'm just not telling the whole truth," She admitted.

He got up, "Katara…what happened?"

She covered her face with her hands and sighed, then removed her hands, "Suki and I were kissing in the forest when they caught us."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" She saw him relax a little bit. "I thought it was going to be something worse."

"I thought you wouldn't like me being intimate with other girls without you being there." Katara said.

"Well, Sokka is okay with it…and I'm okay with it…so I don't see a problem with it. Though I do like to know at the end of the day that you are my wife and we have a connection unlike the others." Aang explained.

"Not even with Toph?" He shook his head. She got up and hugged him, "I love you Aang."

"I love you too Katara. Now let me get you some dinner," She watched at her husband bent down an entrance to the tent, stepped out and bent the wall back up. To her surprise, the hole opened up again and Toph came in, shutting the tent behind her.

She was silent for a moment before getting closer to Katara. Toph quickly hugged the water bender, since Toph was still short, her head pressed up against her breast. "I'm glad you're okay Katara."

Katara hugged her back, "Thank you Toph." She pulled back a little and kissed the younger girl. "If Aang didn't save me, I would be glad to know that he would still have you."

"Don't say that Katara, Aang and I would have never stopped looking until we found you." Toph told her, squeezing her a little bit harder.

She smiled, "I know Toph. We would do the same for you." Katara would have never believed it if someone told her when she met Toph that should would love her as much as she loved Aang. She and Toph fought constantly when she first joined and was a horrible thorn in her side. Now she had gotten Toph to be open with her feelings, first by showing her love and then helping the strained relationship between her and her parents. "Toph, I need you to do me a favor."

"What do you need?"

"I want you to sleep with my brother tonight," Katara said.

Toph gave her a weird look, "That's really weird to ask for Sweetness."

"I know, but I want to make it up to him. He did what Aang couldn't do…well, something that Aang knew he couldn't do." Katara told her, "And if I didn't piss him off earlier, he wouldn't have been there to help."

"Katara, I think Aang would have been able to take care Long Feng," Toph said.

She shook her head, "Toph, you know we couldn't let Aang do that. He wouldn't be able to live with himself. Aang had trouble with the Fire Lord…he wouldn't be able to take out Long Feng."

Toph nodded in silence. They broke the hug as Aang came back into the tent, realizing how long they have actually been holding each other. "Here you go Katara, some curry with some rice." He could feel the awkward silence between them. "Is everything okay?"

The small Earth Bender nodded, "Yeah. I do need to ask for your permission for something Aang."

"Before you ask, I need to ask something of you Toph…I want you to have sex with Sokka." Both girls looked at him wide eyed.

"You do?" She stuttered.

Aang nodded, "You don't have to ask permission from me to do it either. I want you and him to be happy."

Toph kissed him, "I love you Aang."

"I love you too Toph," She left the tent and shut it behind her. Aang gave her the bowl of food. "Well eat up."

She sat down on her sleeping bag and started eating as Aang laid back on the ground beside her. "That was really nice of you Aang…I have to be honest. I actually asked Toph if she would do it before you came in here."

"I assumed," Aang replied. "But I actually have to be honest. I asked her to do it so I can actually spend time with you tonight. After what happened today, I want to spend some quality time with my wife. Even if you don't believe that it's a big deal…"

Katara set the bowl down on the other side of her bag and laid down beside him, "If you wanted to spend time with me, all you had to do was ask." She leaned in and kissed him softly. Katara pulled away a little bit, but her face was still very close to his. They both laid there, staring into each other's eyes, enjoying what would be the beginning of a wonderful night together.

* * *

><p>Sokka continued to clean his blade. Blood had never been split on his blade the way Long Feng's had been on the black blade. Killing another man didn't really bother Sokka, he was trained to be a warrior. He knew he would die for Suki, for Yue, for Toph, for his best friend in the whole world Aang, and of course Katara. In his own opinion, he was becoming the man that his father was and still is. He lifted his blade up horizontally and looked down the blade, watched as the setting sun shined off of it. "Sokka," He looked up to see Suki coming over to him with the big piece of parchment. "You need to sign this." He took the quill she offered him and signed their contract before going back to his blade. "Now you get a surprise."<p>

Sokka instantly stopped cleaning his blade, "A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

She smiled at him, "You're going to have to come and see." Suki walked back to their tent. He looked around and got up, sheathing his sword and followed the Kyoshi Warrior. Once he entered the tent, his jaw dropped. In a pair of furs laid Yue, completely naked. She was on her back, her elbows supporting her. Toph laid next to her, as naked as she was. Her porcelain skin seemed even whiter compared to the Princess. In the middle of the tent was a small fire, lighting up the tent and glowing off the girl's skin. "This is your surprise Sokka," She told him. "We know the last couple days have been really hard for you…so this is for you." She dropped her kimono to reveal she had nothing underneath. "I hope you have enough for all of us."

Sokka surveyed the scene of girls awaiting him and looked up to the sky, "Thank you Spirits," He whispered before he dropped his clothes. Toph shut the tent as he got onto the furs with the others. "Now, who do I start with…" Sokka mumbled to himself. He looked at Yue, who gave him a seductive smile. Then to Toph, who winked at him and finally up to Suki who got on her knees behind him, wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him. "There are too many of you to choose from. I feel like I've died and gone to the Spirit World."

"I'll choose for you then." Suki smiled, "Yue gets you first…and I get Toph." Toph smirked and got up, stepping over the Water Princess. Sokka watched as she came over to them, her trimmed patch of hair above her slit was eye level. He couldn't help but feel his mouth go dry, wanting to quench his thirst with her juices.

"Sokka," Yue's soft voice called for him. Sokka looked over to her and she beckoned him over to her. He crawled over to the white haired Princess and their lips met. She grabbed his erection and softly stroked him. "Right now, it's just you and me." Yue kissed him and rubbed him against her slit. He let out a ragged breath against her lips, his sensitive tip against her soft folds almost made his knees go weak. Suki and Toph watched the two. The smaller girl was in the Kyoshi Warrior's lap, occasionally teasing her body.

She kissed her neck, "You like watching them don't you?" Toph nodded, squirming at her touch. "You're not use to being this vulnerable are you?" She shook her head and Suki smiled. They watched as Sokka finally thrusted into Yue, her back arching, trying to get him deeper inside her. Suki pushed two fingers into Toph in time with Sokka. Both Yue and Toph moaned in unison.

Sokka looked over to the two girls. Toph moved her hips against her hand, wanting the release. He looked over at Suki who watched them, she gave him a wink before Yue turned his face towards him, "Sokka, I need you right now," Yue told him. He nodded and continued his thrusts. Sokka kissed and nipped at her neck, her cries of pleasure were music to his ears. He lifted her left leg up onto his shoulder getting deeper strokes into her. Yue's nails dug into his back as he continued to hit her sweet spot. "Just a little more," She panted, not wanting the pleasure he was giving her to stop. Finally her climax came and her tight walls nearly squeezed the dear life out of him. Somehow he didn't reach his satisfying ending as Yue relaxed back against the ground as Toph cried out in her own orgasm. The smaller girl relaxed against the Kyoshi Warrior as she held up her hand covered in Toph's essence.

"Taste her," Suki offered her hand towards Sokka. He pulled out of the panting Princess and moved over to the others, letting Suki's fingers into his mouth. The sweet taste of the earth bender flooded his taste buds. Sokka made sure to lick every inch of her fingers to make sure he got enough of it. Once he was done with Suki's fingers, Sokka knew he had to have more. His face dove right in between Toph's legs, making her moan in pleasure.

"Sokka," She gasped as his tongue worked its way inside of her, tasting the sweet nectar. Suki smiled and moved out from behind Toph and went over to the now lonely Princess. Toph's hand undid his wolf tail and felt his dark locks fall over her fingers. He took her clit in between his teeth and sucked lightly, making Toph grind her hips into his face. "Sokka, enough, do me already." He gladly obliged and wiped his mouth of her essence. Sokka placed himself between her legs and looked up into her eyes. They burned with desire, and most importantly, for him. He pushed into her and she groaned with pleasure, biting the inside of her cheek. She didn't want to moan too loudly, incase Aang and Katara could hear them. Toph's hands hooked around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers. "Fuck me harder Snoozles," She breathed. On the other side of the tent, Suki softly kissed Yue's neck, her fingers spreading her lower lips.

Yue squirmed at the light touches of Suki's lips, "Spirits Suki." Her kisses dipped down to her lower neck then up to her chin. Suki's middle finger entered her, Yue whined in need.

"Not a lot of people can say they've had the Moon Spirit moaning their name," Suki said before kissing her lips. She pumped her finger in and out of Yue, her cries of pleasure were muffled by the Warrior's lips. When Suki added another finger, Yue bit Suki's lip. Suki pulled her lip from her teeth and smiled, "You want your release don't you?" She whispered in her ear. Yue nodded, Suki's fingers were still pumping away. "I'm going to try something, you'll have the most intense orgasm of your life…or so I've been told." Suki used her other hand and spread three of her fingers 5 inches above her slit. She lightly pressed around for a second before she found what she's looking for. Pressing down above her mound and her thumb pressing against her small nub, Yue felt a huge tidal wave of pleasure crash over her. Her eyes rolled back in her as she slumped on the ground. Suki smiled as she realized Yue had fallen asleep, "Thank you Ty Lee." She said to herself. Suki looked over to Sokka and Toph still going at it. Both were covered with sweat as Sokka kept his hard and fast pace inside her. She made her way over to them and licked her lips watching him bury himself inside her over and over. "Here," Suki purred, she pressed against her clit and pressed her 3 fingers above her mound.

"OH SPIRITS!" Toph yelled as she squeezed Sokka's cock, her head falling back on the furs and lost consciousness. Sokka's orgasm was triggered by her tight hold on him and he barely pulled out in time, spraying his seed all over her stomach.

He tried to catch his breath, "How..did..you..do..that?"

"Ty Lee taught the Kyoshi Warrior some stuff," She told him nonchalantly. "I didn't think it would work, but it worked on both of them…so that leaves you and me." Suki smiled and laid back in the furs. "Take me Sokka."

"I need a couple seconds to get back up Suki," Sokka said, wiping his forehead with sweat, "I have no idea how Aang did this…I need a drink or something."

Suki spread her legs, using her pointer and middle finger to spread her labia, "I have something for you right here." Sokka smiled and got in between her legs, ready to enjoy his long awaited treat.

* * *

><p>Aang held Katara closer to him, they had switched to a spooning position because they felt more comfortable that way. He ignored the sounds of moaning and groaning coming from the next tent as he listened to Katara's breathing. It was calm as if she was sleeping, but he knew better. Though, his heart stopped when he heard a small sniffle. "Katara?" He whispered. "What's wrong?"<p>

She wiped her eyes, "N-nothing."

"Katara, I know it's not nothing. I'm your husband now, please tell me." Aang told her.

"I…I got my period," She said. Her tears started to run down her face.

His brow furrowed and got on the other side of Katara, he wiped the tears from her sapphire eyes, "Katara, why is that bad? From what Sokka told me, it's only for about a week."

"That's not it Aang," She cried, "…I thought I was pregnant with your child…"

"While I do agree it's weird that you're not pregnant by how many times we have had sex, it's perfectly fine Katara," Aang assured her, "We're not even twenty yet, we don't have to worry about things like that for awhile."

"Aang, after marriage, I'm supposed to be impregnated within two weeks after the ceremony…we will only have two days…I'm going to bring shame on my Tribe Aang and won't bring another Air Bender to this world," She said, curling up in ball.

Aang got down to eye level with her, "Katara, please relax. Everything will be fine. Your father will understand that you are in your time of the month and won't be able to have sex. With the Great Debate and everything, your people will realize that you are busy with help rebuilding. No shame, no worries." She seemed to stop crying. "Even if anyone does have a problem with you, they'll have to take their problems up with me." Katara giggled a little, wiping her eyes. "Don't worry about a thing Katara, you know that no matter what, nothing will ever happen to you or Toph."

"I love you Aang."

He leaned in and kissed her, "I love you too Katara and when your time of the month is up…we'll get started on a child."

* * *

><p>His eyes fluttered open to the small amount of light that made it into the earth tent. He looked down to see Katara clinging to him, her head resting on his chest. Aang chuckled lightly to himself and used his Air Bending to slide out from her grasp. She moaned in disapproval in her sleep, but he lightly kissed her head and she settled back to her peaceful sleep. Aang opened the tent door and kept it open in case Katara got up while he was gone. He yawned in the morning sun and walked towards the lake. His eye caught the small opening in Sokka's tent that Toph probably had made. Not listening to his better judgment, he peered in to see all three girls bundled up in the furs, but noticed Sokka wasn't with him. Aang assumed he was out by the lake and continued on his way. Once Aang made it through the small bunch of forest, sure enough, Sokka was sitting on the edge of the lake, staring across to the other side. He sat down next to him, both of them staying in the silence until Aang decided it was time to speak up. "So how was it last night?"<p>

"Definitely different than just being with one girl," He told him. "I don't get how you can do it…"

"Like emotional wise?"

Sokka shook his head and chuckled, "No, I love them all…it was physically exhausting having sex with all of them, I still have no clue how you did it."

"Your sister helped mostly," Sokka cringed as Aang smiled, "Sorry that might have been too much info. But it's hard with multiple girls…"

Sokka nodded, "And Suki tried this really weird thing…"

"She…put a finger somewhere?" Aang asked.

His eyes got wide and shook his head, "NO! Not that…she did this weird pressure point thing where she pressed down and Yue and Toph had these massive orgasms."

Aang's brow furrowed, "Where did she learn that?"

"Apparently Ty Lee," Sokka told him, "It's just the weirdest thing." Aang nodded and silence was upon them again. They both watched as a slow breeze blew over the water, the ripples disturbing the calm lake. "Aang?" He turned to his brother-in-law. "Thank you…for everything Aang."

He smiled, "It's no problem Sokka."

"I really mean it Aang," Sokka said, "I know I wasn't exactly…happy when my sister and I found you…but with all the adventures and how everything has turned out…I wouldn't trade our experiences for anything. Well, maybe the part when I got stuck into the Spirit Realm."

Aang smiled, "Me neither."

"Sokka?" They both turned to see Katara come out of the forest, "Suki is making breakfast, she wants your help." He nodded and got up and went back to camp. Katara walked over to Aang and sat down by him.

He put his arm around her, "How did you sleep?"

"Good," She told him, "How about yourself?"

"Great," He smiled.

"I wanted to apologize for last night Aang."

"For what?"

She leaned more into him, "For…freaking out last night about me not being pregnant."

"Its fine Katara," Aang said, "But I was thinking last night…about our first child."

"Yeah?"

"If it's a girl…let's name her Kya, after your mother."

She beamed, "You would really do that?" He nodded. Katara leaned up and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Jin cowered on the bed as Zuko paced in front of her. He had finally read the papers that were brought to them yesterday and obviously didn't take it well. Zuko had cursed under his breath a couple times as he continued to pace. The metal door opened and a servant came in, Zuko instantly turned to the servant who now had the same look of terror Jin had. "Is what I've read on the letter true?" He demanded. The servant nodded, "How could this have happened? I gave direct orders that NO ONE in that Prison should be let out, <em>ESPECIALLY <em>who was listed on my '_Do Not_' list!"

"But Fire Lord, we had re-"

"You should have listened to ME! The FIRE LORD!" Zuko yelled. "How was I not the first one to be notified?"

"It wasn't-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY EXCUSES!" His hand lit up in Fire.

"ZUKO!" He turned to Jin with tears streaming down her face. Zuko realized the fear he had placed in both of the girls in the room.

He let the flame dissipate, "I'm sorry. It's just that this is a very sore subject for me…" The woman nodded. "I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me and it won't happen again."

"I-It's okay Fire Lord…" She stuttered out, "I-I have also b-been informed we have reached the Fire Nation, L-Lady Mai is waiting for you topside."

"Thank you," Zuko said as she left. He turned to Jin whose face was still tear stained. "I'm sorry you had to see me that way Jin." Zuko sat down on the bed beside her. "The stresses of running a still hate filled nation without turning into my father is hard…" Jin wiped her face, seeing his demeanor relaxed. "But with this news…..it's just hard to deal with…"

She slowly reached her hand out to his shoulders, they were still shaking a little from his yelling. Once her fingers touched his shoulder, his hand reached up to cover hers. "You scared me Zuko…"

"I know, I'm sorry for that. Come on, we should go meet Mai." Zuko got up from the bed and extended his hand towards her, making her flinch a little. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Jin took his hand and got off the bed.

Zuko tried to caress her face, but again, she moved back a little, "You're scared that I will hit you aren't you?"

Her gaze was downcast, "My father…" She couldn't continue but Zuko knew exactly what she was going to say. Zuko hugged her tight, knowing they shared a scarred past.

"I would never raise a hand in anger to you Jin, if I ever did, I would never be able to forgive myself. I know the pain as you do," Zuko told her. He placed a kiss on her forehead. She pulled her head back and kissed him on his lips. "Come on…" He said as they ended their kiss, taking her hand in his and went topside. The metal plank was let down as Zuko and Jin made it up the stairs, Mai was standing there waiting for them.

"I heard that you weren't too happy finding out, were you?" Mai asked.

"You can say that," He told her as he let go of Jin's hand and both of the girls walked on either side of him.

"Then I don't have good news for you."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, but stopped in his tracks when he saw what she meant. His jaw clenched. Mai's fingers hovered above the hidden shuriken knife. Jin stood there, having no idea who it was who stood before them.

"Hello…Zuzu."

**^Been planning that for awhile. Also, to all you Sokka lovers out there...there ya go and don't worry, Sokka will have more lemons as will Aang and Zuko. I don't think I will follow the rest of the series leading up to Korra, though I did watched the leaked first episode and LOVED it. Also, thank you for all the reviews, I only have 14 chapters and have over 130 reviews. I have the best readers ever :D**

**-SubDelBub**


	15. Awkward Reunion

"You don't look very happy to see me."

"That most likely because the last time I saw you, you shot me with lightning."

She rolled her eyes, "You're never going to let that go are you Zuzu? It's not my fault…I was aiming for the Water Bender."

Jin finally caught on with the others, "Oh Spirits, _you're_ Princess Azula."

Azula did a little curtsy, "In the flesh."

"What are you doing out of the Prison Azula?" Zuko finally asked.

"I'm reformed," She told him, "They deemed me to be sane again. I'm ready to take my place back in the royal family."

Zuko shook his head, "No Azula, you're a cruel person and have no respect for anyone other than yourself."

"That's a little harsh isn't it Zuzu?"

"You almost killed me." He repeated.

"You threw me in The Boiling Rock Prison," Mai added.

"At least I put Ty Lee in there with you," Azula offered. A stern look on both of their faces told her the answer. "Fine fine, I'm sorry okay? Anyways, speaking of Ty Lee, where is she?"

"That's not important, the more important thing is what we're going to do with you," Zuko said, "I want you out of the Fire Nation Azula, you've caused nothing but pain through my whole life." Zuko walked past his sister, Jin and Mai quickly in tow.

Azula turned on her heel and let out a sigh, "Well Zuzu, I guess that's it," He continued walking, "and I guess you'll never find out where Mother is." Zuko stopped in his tracks. "Or has Father already told you that?" She saw his fists clench, "He's not very responsive is he? Well, I wouldn't be either if I were him, it wasn't like Mom was fit for Royalty."

Zuko turned around to strike but Mai caught his arm, "You know she's trying to mess with you." She whispered. "Don't let her get to you." Zuko stared at his sister with anger as she stood there with a smirk.

He relaxed and Mai let go of him, "Do you really know where Mother is or are you just messing with me?"

"I know where our Mother is _Zuko_, but to get that information, you're going to have to do some things for me." Azula told him.

"What do you want Azula?"

"My first demand is Ty Lee."

* * *

><p>Appa finally made it into the Fire Nation after hours of constant travel. After the incident with Long Feng, Aang decided it would be better if they made as little stops as they could. Sokka looked at Yue who looked a little unsure of the Nation, being mortal again didn't really ease her mind. Sure she had helped Aang to Crescent Island while she was still the Spirit, but now she was mortal and still an enemy in some of the Fire Nation rebel's eyes. He smiled, "Calm down Yue, its fine. We were perfectly fine here during the war."<p>

"Do you not remember Combustion Man?" Katara asked.

"Or the large Fire Balls that were shot at us?" Aang added.

"Not helping you two," He said through his teeth. "The War is over, it's fine…but I guess there is the other thing we should worry about."

"What's that Meat Head?" Toph asked, leaning her back against Katara with Momo wrapped around her neck.

Yue already knew, "My father. I totally forgot about that."

"I'm sure he will be glad to see you Yue," Katara assured her, "Who wouldn't be happy to see their daughter?" Yue smiled lightly as they landed in the Palace courtyard. Servants were already there to meet them.

Two of the servants bowed to them as they got down from the furry beast, "Avatar Aang, Prince Sokka, Princess Katara, Princess Toph, Lady Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors and…" They both froze at the sight of Yue, "We're sorry Ma'am, what is your name and title?"

"I am Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe, the Moon Spirit."

Both their eyes widened, "Oh Spirits, it is an honor to be in our presence."

She smiled, "Well thank you."

"Guests of Fire Lord Zuko, we have been given specific instructions to show you to your rooms. Also, the Fire Lord has asked the presence of the Avatar, the Prince and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and the Princess of Ba Sing Se." The servants continued.

"Thank you, but please inform the Fire Lord that Lady Suki and Princess Yue will also be joining us to see him," Aang explained to the servant. They went into the palace as the servants grabbed their things and wrangled the sky bison into his stable that Zuko had made just for him. The group walked towards the throne room instead of going straight to their rooms, hoping to deal with whatever Zuko needed from them so they could go back to their rooms and take the last night of relaxing they had before the long debate the day after tomorrow. Aang opened the door to the room and saw Zuko and Mai standing by the long table…with Azula. The Air Bender wielded his staff and got into his bending stance while Katara and Toph joined him. Sokka pulled out his sword while Suki pulled out her fans, Yue stood behind them in confusion, not knowing who exactly the Fire Princess was.

Zuko stood between them, "Don't attack her."

"Are you kidding Zuko? She nearly killed you, me, Aang, imprisoned Suki and I bet if we gave her time, she probably would have tried to hurt Toph." Katara growled, "She needs to go back to prison where she belongs."

He sighed, "I know Katara…but…"

Aang caught on to his friend's predicament, "She knows where she is…" He nodded. Katara and the rest of the gang, except for Yue knew what he meant. Zuko's constant quest to find his mother. He looked at the Fire Nation Princess, "Tell us where she is Azula."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't you think Zuzu has already tried that? I've given him my list of demands and I will not tell him where our mother is until I have what I want."

Zuko handed Aang a list, which was too long for their liking. "Number one, you want Ty Lee." Azula nodded.

"Ty Lee is coming to the Palace soon, she's taking my place at the debate," Suki spoke up, surprising the group. "I didn't tell any of you that? Zuko has hired the Kyoshi Warriors to search for his mother." Sokka stared at his fiancé in disbelief.

"Okay, that's number one, number two is that you wish to have your royal status restored." Aang looked over to Zuko who gave him a nod. "Okay, number three, you want your father released. That's not going to happen Azula."

"Then I guess my brother is never going to see our mother ever again." Azula said simply.

"Then I'll take your bending away and you'll be thrown into prison along with your father for treason against your nation," Aang countered.

Her eyes narrowed, "You couldn't take my bending away even if you could."

"He can Azula," Zuko told her, "I've seen it, Father can't even make a puff of smoke even if he tried."

She clenched her jaw, knowing that since The Avatar became a fully realized Avatar, he wouldn't hesitate to do what was 'needed', "Fine, I want everything else then."

They continued down the list, some were easy to give her, other things, like giving her the vacation house on Ember Island, was harder. Aang reached the last demand and his brow furrowed, "You want a rematch against the…" He looked up from the list at the Princess, scowling a little, "_water peasant_…"

He stuck his arm out, stopped Katara from running to attack her, "I'm no peasant!" Katara yelled, "I'm the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe _and_ the wife The Avatar and I will put your crazy royal ass back into Prison!"

"Fine, I want our battle tomorrow morning at the rising of the sun," Azula stood up, "Once Ty Lee gets here, I'll tell you where Mother is Zuzu, but for now, I must go to my mandatory healing sessions." She looked at Katara, "I'll see you tomorrow sea serpent." Aang held Katara back more as she reached for the passing Fire Bender. Once she left the room, Zuko cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for surprising you all with this, but I was surprised by it too." Zuko apologized.

Katara completely livid, "Why is she out of Prison Zuko? She's completely nuts, she'll try to kill us all or try to take the crown! Azula needs to go back to Prison."

"Katara, she's been deemed to be sane again…" Zuko said. "And my father still won't talk. She's the only person that will talk about where my mother is."

"What if she's lying? Azula. Always. Lies." Katara argued. That hit Zuko in the heart, he remembered the mantra he use to say as a kid and even when he split off from his Uncle. "You better hope that Ty Lee shows up soon and Azula tells you what you want to know…because you'll lose your only lead for your Mother…" Everyone was stunned as Katara walked out of the room, not sure about what they were going to say. The Avatar and Fire Lord both shared a look, knowing that by tomorrow, nothing would be the same.

* * *

><p>Mai and Jin followed Zuko as he made his way down the hall, thinking of what he could do. On the one hand, he and Katara had become very good friends since the War and being on his sister's side on this could ruin his connection with her…and more importantly Aang. But on the other hand, like Katara had said, Azula could be lying and using him to get what she wanted <em>and<em> the crown. His sister was evil, but she was family…

They passed by their family portrait, he looked away, not wanting to see his father and sister evil gaze. "Zuko," Jin spoke up, "Is that your mother?"

He stopped, sighing a little bit. "Yes, that is my Mother."

"I know her."

Zuko walked back to where Jin was as she stared at the painting. "Jin, you know how important this is to me, as in I would give up my throne to find my mother again. She's one of the most important woman in my life…now_ are you sure_ that this woman," He pointed at his mother, "is the person that you saw?"

She nodded, "Yeah, when I was in Ba Sing Se, I worked multiple jobs to help my family. I had this job in the palace, cleaning the kitchens. She would scrub the floors with me, always talking about her kids, a boy and a girl. Sometimes she would talk about her past, about how she was kicked out of the Fire Nation to protect her son." Zuko looked up from Jin to the painting. It _had_ to be his mother.

"Do you think she still works there?" Zuko asked, knowing he would have no problem getting his mother out of a servant's job.

"No, she quit her job about the time that you arrived. Last time I heard she was going to move to Whale Tail Island where some of the other servants where going to make a life to hide from the Fire Nation." Jin explained. "But some of the earth bending servants decided not to, so she may still reside in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. If I remember correctly, she said she lived where the tram split into two segments. But that's all I really remember."

"Did she go by the name Ursa?"

Jin shook her head, "No, she told me her name was Jade. Sorry I'm not that much of help."

He kissed her, "That's perfect Jin. You have saved my Mother from a life of poverty. I have to go alert Suki right away."

Zuko rushed down the hallway towards the Kyoshi Warrior's room leaving Jin and Mai in front of the portrait. Mai softly patted her on the back, "Good job Jin."

"You don't really show much emotion do you?" Jin asked curiously.

"Only on special occasions," She told her as they slowly walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Suki continued to repack her clothes as Sokka continued to whine about her leaving. "Sokka, Yue is here for you, I don't see why you're complaining."<p>

"Because you never told me that you were going to go find Zuko's mother! I would have liked to know that my fiancé is going to hunt down the Fire Lord's Mother," He complained.

She just shook off his complaining. Suki knew that Sokka was just protective of her and Yue and wasn't as possessive as he seemed to be. "Sokka, you'll be fine. You won't even know I'm gone. I even got myself a replacement to take care of you."

Sokka's brow furrowed, "Who?"

The door opened and Zuko came in, "Suki, we think we've found my Mother."

She picked up her bags, "I'm going to go help Zuko and once the Warriors get here, we're going off Sokka." Suki gave him a kiss, "I love you." She went over to Yue and gave her a hug and a small kiss, "Take care of him." Before leaving she made sure her head piece was straight and left with Zuko. Sokka sat back on the bed and Yue hugged him from behind.

"If it means anything, I'll miss her too," Yue said, making Sokka smile. "How about we go get you some food, that usually makes you feel better."

He nodded, "Yeah that does sound great."

"But before we do that," Her hand went into his tunic, "Maybe we can work up an appetite?"

A giant grin spread across his face, "That sounds even better!"

* * *

><p>Aang meditated in the garden, trying to think of a way to stop Katara from going through with this fight. He knew that Zuko had stopped her from killing the man who killed her mother, but Azula was on a whole new level. Though she hadn't killed anyone, she had briefly killed him, shot Zuko with lightning, almost killed her, imprisoned her future sister-in-law and like Katara mentioned, imagine what she would have done to everyone else if she had the chance. Aang wanted to talk to her, possibly to talk her out of killing the Princess, but he couldn't find her. He took a relaxing breath and shrugged his shoulders, the big debate was coming up and he was worried about Katara taking Azula's life.<p>

"Aang," He opened to his eyes to see Toph come sit by him. She was wearing a dress like the one she wore the time the Gang had snuck onto the Bei Fong's estate, but her developing body really filled out the dress and it was also dark green. In her long hair, she replaced her usual hair band with a more exotic and newer look. The white poof balls that originally hung from the old band were now replaced with small specially strung rope. On top of her hand was an Earth Kingdom symbol with two metal rods going diagonally through the top corners and going out the bottom corners. "I know that you don't like the fact that Katara is going to most likely kill Azula…but I think that…Twinkles Toes? You there?" She waved her hand in front of his face. Aang was too busy admiring how beautiful she had looked now dressed in Royal clothing.

"Um sorry," He shook the thoughts from his head, "What about Kat?"

"I think maybe, we should let her kill Azula," He frowned, "I know that it's against what the Air Nomads had taught you…but…Azula is no good Aang, the world would be better without her."

Aang fully turned towards her, "Just because she's evil doesn't mean that gives us a right to take her life Toph. When she said that she knew where their Mother was, was she telling the truth?"

She shrugged, "I still can't get a read on Azula Aang. She's a perfect liar." Aang was surprised to see a frown appear on her face, "Aang…you know what I would usually do, I would tell you to man up or something…but this isn't a problem we can solve by taking her bending away. Katara will still go after Azula…I would too."

"Then I have to talk to Katara about this," He used his Air Bending to get up. Toph grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"Aang, I'm still trying out this being nice thing, but I'm going to try one more tactic before resorting to going back to old Toph. Think about how you felt when Long Feng took Katara and Suki? You even told me that you were willing to kill him for trying to sell Katara. Imagine how Katara feels Aang, Azula killed you. We were all crushed. Katara spent every waking moment with you and wouldn't rest until you were fine." Toph took his hand, "If I were in Katara's situation, Azula wouldn't be alive right now. You already got through to her before with the man who murdered her Mother, maybe she will listen again. We have to let her make her own decision."

Aang understood what she meant and hung his head a little, a small smile appeared on her face, "When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been this smart," She smiled, "Now how about some Metal Bending lessons? I know you haven't been practicing. We can go see Katara after practice, give her some more time to mull over whatever she's thinking."

"Sure, why not," Toph took his hand, leading him to the training grounds, not knowing that the Female Fire Bender heard their conversation.

* * *

><p>The Chi Blocker happily bounced in place next to her friends as the waters of the Fire Nation passed by them. "It's so great to be back home, I missed the warm weather. Why aren't you all happy?"<p>

"Because the last time we were here we were in prison Ty Lee," Yuki said as she sharpened her katana. "It was only about a month ago."

She cart wheeled over to her friend. Yuki had long brunette hair that was placed in a bun on top of her hair. Her hair piece was a golden half circle with a smaller circle inside of it, signifying that she was Suki's second in command. "Don't be that way Yuki, I was thrown into Prison too remember? It wasn't that bad…well Mai wasn't much of a roommate. But if you weren't in Prison then we wouldn't have met!" Ty Lee didn't see it, but a small blush appeared on her face. Yuki had taken a certain liking to the newest member of the Warriors. Yuki and Ty Lee had spent some late nights together and she would never forget about them.

"That's true I guess," She answered, wiping the blade on a small cloth and sheathed it as the flame lit Palace came into view. Ty Lee smiled as they approached the bay.

"I can't wait! You all have to meet Zuko…wait, no, you remember him…The Avatar…wait, you know him too…Well, I heard some special things are happening, it's going to be so fun," She rambled.

"You're the only one leaving the boat Ty Lee, we're all staying," Ami told her, another dark haired warrior. "We were hired by the Fire Lord to search for his Mother."

She frowned, possibly for the first time in front of the girls, "Really? Aw man…but I hope you guys have fun on the mission. Are you coming back after?"

"It's all up to Suki," Ami said as she stood up. The boat was now in the bay and ready to dock. Ty Lee couldn't wait and jumped off the railing and landing like a feather next to Zuko and Suki, giving them a big hug.

"I missed you guys so much! Where's Mai? Is she in the Palace? How has she been? I've been wonderful! The Warriors and I are having so much fun! We-"

"Ty Lee," Suki stopped her new friend, "Relax. I know it's been awhile, but you don't need to get everything out all at once. Now, I need you to listen. You're going to be doing me a special favor that I would usually be asking Yuki to be doing for me, but you're familiar with the Fire Nation's part in the War. While I'm gone looking for Zuko's Mother, you need to take my place…that means all my duties. I know I'm going to regret this in some way…but you need to _take care_ of Sokka for me."

Her face lit up, "I get to take care of the cutie! Don't worry Suki, I'll take really good care of him."

She sighed, "I figured. You brought clothes with you right?" The lower warrior nodded. "Go get them and Zuko will show you to your new room." Ty Lee giggled and cart wheeled backwards up the metal plank that the other Warriors were walking down.

"She hasn't changed one bit," Zuko murmured.

"At least you weren't there to train her…I couldn't keep her attention for 5 seconds." She mumbled back as the Warriors lined up in front of her. "Okay girls, I trust you remember the Fire Lord? He was the one that burned down our town."

He rolled his eyes, "Are you ever going to get over that?"

"Oh we are, we just like mentioning it," The girls snickered as Suki gave him a smile, before returning back to her serious tone. "He has hired us to search for his Mother. Originally we were going to bring Ty Lee here to get answers from the Fire Lord's crazy sister, but we got tip that she might still be in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se or on Whale Tail Island. Our mission is to bring her back…whether she is alive…or things happened to take a turn for the worse." Zuko winced a little, not wanting to imagine his mother dead. "Does everyone understand?" They nodded. "We are going to take over the ship and set sail for the Earth Kingdom. You're excused." She told them and tell went back onto the ship. Suki turned to Zuko, "We'll find your mother Zuko, don't worry."

"Thank you Suki," He was hesitant for a second, but gave her a hug, surprising the Warrior. It took a couple seconds, but Suki returned the hug and they broke away. She gave him a smiled before going back on the ship.

Ty Lee had a small green sack of clothing hanging over her shoulder as Suki joined the others on the boat. "It was nice seeing you Suki. Have fun guys!" She shouted at the other girls and stopped at Yuki. "Stay safe." Ty Lee gave her fellow Warrior a hug and surprisingly enough a kiss on the lips before leaving the ship. Yuki blushed furiously, she was surprised it didn't go through the make-up. She turned back to her fellow Warriors, Suki smiled at her with her hands on her hips.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Suki asked her second in command. Yuki shook her head. She smiled, "Let's set sail girls." Ty Lee and Zuko watched as the boat left the harbor again and were in the silence of each other's company.

Ty Lee turned to the older boy and grinned, "So how have you been _Fire Lord_ Zuko?"

"Before we go any farther, we need to talk about something Ty Lee…"

* * *

><p>Katara took a few calming breathes as she bent another stream of water and failed at her latest water bending idea. But her failure didn't faze her and made a mental note of what she needed. The full Moon's glow on her increased her flow, she felt the power through her veins and on the tips of her fingers. She closed her eyes and rolled her neck, relieving the strain that was beginning to form. "Well if it isn't the Water Serpent." A growl began in the back of her throat as she opened her eyes to see Azula on the other side of the courtyard. "Do you really need to practice? Even I don't need practice. But then again, I'm a better bender than you." She used some of the calming practices Aang had taught her that the Air Benders use to use.<p>

"Azula, I would leave here if I were you," She warned taking a long deep breath, "Or I will be forced to resort to more drastic measures."

"What like kill me?" Azula obviously never heard the term 'don't poke the platypus bear'. "I heard for your _husband_ and that little dirt devil. You know, I think he might be cheating on you…"

Katara opened her eyes and smirked, "You can't get to me Azula, besides, I know about him and Toph, I allowed it and I am a part of it. I know it might be hard for you to understand because it's called love and I guess your parents never showed you any." She could tell she got to Azula.

"At least I have a mother."

"At least my mother loved me." Katara dodged to the right as a fire ball barely missed her. "Did I hit a sensitive subject?"

Her hands lit up with the familiar blue flames, "I've just decided to do the nicest thing I will ever do, reunite you with your mother." Azula sent a barrage of flames which Katara easily put out with the water from the drain she had previously used to defeat the Princess before. She continued to dodge the flames and went behind one of the pillars, grabbing the same chain she had used before. Katara held her breath as Azula walked into the trap. She came around the corner and before Azula could strike, Katara raised the water and froze it once again. A smirk was on Katara's face, finding it funny that Azula fell for it once again. But her face would have dropped when she saw the smile on Azula's face. The ice started to melt around their bodies, Azula jumped up and drove her feet into Katara's chest, shattering the icy prison that held them. She rolled across the grate as Azula picked up chain, "Really? That was your special plan? You're not going to finish me that easy."

Katara coughed the water from her throat, "You're right, how about this?" She raised the water, slamming Azula against the roof, then dropping her against the grate. The Water Bender rolled in a standing position and got into her stance as Azula got up.

She cracked her neck, "You've gotten better…so have I." Azula's finger tips started to crackle, Katara knew exactly what was going to happen next. The Princess moved forward, extending her fingers at her while she bent a wave of water under her and turning it to ice, surfing down the wave as the lightning barely missed her head. Azula jumped over the icy wave and continued to shoot flames at her, Katara making the water spin in a horizontal helix, easily missing Azula's attacks until she ran out of water. "Stop running Serpent!" She shouted, jumping over the ice and shooting a wave of fire at Katara. The Water Bender grabbed some water from the air and struck the fire, dispersing the flames. Azula landed and sneered, "So now I know why they call you Water Witches."

"Katara!" Aang and Toph came into the courtyard, with Sokka and Yue close behind him, "Don't do anything you will regret!"

"Yes, _Katara_, listen to your Avatar," Azula mocked, "Would you like him to step in and finish this for you?"

The Water Tribe Princess ignored the calls of her lover, "I've beat you once, I can do it again."

"You beat me while I was having a mental break down," Azula sarcastically clapped, "Good job, but you're not getting away with a fluke victory today. Things are different now."

"You're right, now I have the power of the Moon." Katara unfroze the water the she had used and made a tentacle that grabbed Azula by the ankle and flipped her upside down, leaving her hanging. She created two more tentacles that went around her wrists so she couldn't bend and then one around her neck. Katara smiled, finally getting the move she was practicing down. "You're beaten Azula." Katara bent an orb of water and turned it into frozen icicles, pointing them at the Fire Bender, ready to end her life. But she couldn't. She thought for sure that this time, she would be able to. Azula was worse than Yon Rha, she would never know the feeling of humility nor the remorse for the people she hurt, even the in face of death. She dropped the Princess and walked away in silence.

Azula got up, "It's not over!" She got back in her stance and moved her arms in a circle in front of her, lightning trailing off her finger tips and pointed it at Katara and shot at her.

Everything slowed down for the group, Aang shot himself towards his wife as Toph stared in horror, as did Yue and Sokka. But to all of their surprise, Katara turned around and extend her fingers out and caught the lightning. She extended her other arm up into the air, the lightning crackled and disappeared. Katara planted her foot in front of her and extended her arms out making Azula go rigid. She lowered the Fire Bender until she was on her knees. Katara clenched her hands, causing more pain for the other girl. "Give up now!"

"I give up," Azula shouted as she felt every vessel in her body expand. Katara let her go and she fell to the ground. The Water Bender walked away from the encounter, leaving everyone stunned. She walked down the hallway with her hair covering her face.

"Katara!" Aang came running down the hallway, making Katara walk a little faster. "Katara, wait!" He finally caught up to her and she broke down in tears. Aang instantly held onto her as she collapsed onto his chest and wept. He sat down against the wall and gently stroked her hair as she cried.

**Lemons next chapter**

**-SubDelBub**


	16. Unintentional Suggestions

**I was going to wait until Christmas to put this out, but hey, Merry Early Christmas or Hanukkah or Quanza or whatever you celebrate. I know last chapter I promised a lemon, but I decided not to have it in here. Enough of me talking, you've been waiting for this!**

Aang watched as Katara slept peacefully on the bed. It eased his heart to see her without the look of sorrow that had stained her face only a couple hours before. While he was happy that Katara didn't take revenge once again, he couldn't help but think about the strength she had shown while fighting the Fire Princess. Katara was the only Water Bender to ever redirect lightning. While only he, Zuko and Iroh were the only benders to really show use of the ability, it was amazing to see someone who had never tried the ability before do it. Even though the technique was taken from Water Benders, it was still an amazing feat. Not to mention Katara's blood bending abilities. Aang knew that was the main reason why Katara had broken down, she didn't like to be reminded of her 'monster' ability. If she practiced at it, Katara would be the best Water Bender in the world, even trumping him. The door to the dark room quietly opened and he saw Sokka and Toph come in. "Is she…" Aang nodded and they quietly made their way over to the bed. "How is she doing?"

"Good," Aang whispered. "She hasn't said a word though. When she finally stopped crying, she fell asleep shortly after, I didn't want to push the subject too much."

Toph sat down next to Katara, "I can't believe she was able to redirect the lightning. When did you teach her that?"

"I didn't, that's the weird thing. She was able to redirect perfectly, I've been checking her heart beat every now and again. It's a perfect rhythm." Aang told them, "Even Zuko and I had a little trouble redirecting, but she did it flawlessly. No instruction at all."

She moved some hair that had gotten into the Water Bender's face, "She did watch Zuko teach you and she saw first-hand at how to do it. Could it be possible that she could have learned that fast?"

"If she did…" Aang trailed off, watching how Toph's fingers delicately stroked the top of Katara's head.

Sokka looked between the two benders, waiting for an answer that they seemed to both know, "Then what?"

"It would mean your sister is one of the best benders, next to Aang," Toph answered. "She's a Water Bending Master, taught the Avatar, knows the rare ability of Blood Bending AND is the only Water Bender known to redirect lightning…I won't lie, I'm pretty jealous."

"Could she be able to beat you Aang?" Sokka asked.

"If we both went to our extremes, I would say I could still win, but we would both have trouble willing to inflict harm onto each other like that." Aang told him.

Toph stood up from the bed, "I need to go help Zuko with a couple things, I'll be back in an hour. I'll be back for you later tonight Twinkles." She kissed him on the top of his head before leaving the room. The only noise in the quiet room was the steady and rhythmic breathing of Katara.

"Sokka," Aang finally broke the silence, "What is it like to kill someone?"

He stayed silent for a moment, remembering when Long Feng had kidnapped his sister and Suki, Aang had been dead set on killing Long Feng before Sokka told him he would do it. Even with the Fire Lord, Aang didn't want to kill a man that had done the same to many others. He looked over to his brother-in-law, a rare and serious look on his face as he watched Katara. "Aang…I don't think I should tell you that."

"Why not?" His gaze never left Katara.

"Because I don't want you to know how easy it is," Sokka answered truthfully. "I know how you wanted to kill Long Feng because of what he was saying about Katara and what he was going to do…but you would have regretted it. I know this as a friend…and as a brother. I could never let you end someone's life Aang."

"I have to do something," Aang squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. "How can I just do nothing when she almost died? I almost lost her like…like…"

"Like how we lost you in the Catacombs?" Sokka answered.

Aang nodded and started to pace around the room, "I may have taken Zuko's Father's Fire Bending, but his evil has been passed down to Azula and she can't be trusted to be good." He sighed, "We put her in prison and she got out again. I want her to pay for what she did, but I can't just take her bending away, it won't stop her from being evil." He pressed his head against the wall, "I don't know what to do Sokka."

His thoughts came at a mile a minute until it hit him, "Aang…I know what to do." Sokka walked over to his brother-in-law, "I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>Yue took calming breaths as she walked down the hall. She nervously wrung her hands, realizing how sweaty they were. She turned to Jin, "How do I look? Do you think I'm presentable? Like if I was going into a very important meeting or something? Because I don't think I look that good, should I take off a coat, put on another coat?"<p>

"Princess, you look perfectly fine," Jin assured her. "Your Father will not mind how you look, he will be just grateful that he has you back."

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, "Thank you."

"It's not a problem…I want to thank you for allowing me to come along with you, it's a true honor," She gushed, "I never thought I would be standing 3 feet away from the actual Moon Spirit. You must be one of the oldest Spirits and you look so young."

"I'm 16," Yue plainly answered.

Jin's face went red, "Oh Spirits, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, not everyone knows that the Fire Nation killed the original Moon Spirit. I sacrificed my life to keep the balance in the world and the rest is history," Yue nonchalantly explained. "Now La and I living in human forms, nothing really interesting about it."

Jin's eyes sparkled as she looked at Yue, "You're _so_ cool." She rolled her eyes as she turned a corner to the wing of the building that Zuko told her where her father was staying. Yue went down to the end of the hallway to the lone door.

She took a couple more relaxing breaths, "So I look good right?" Jin gave her a smile and a nod. Yue knocked on the door and waited for an answer. There was some grumbling that she couldn't hear clearly as they waited.

"This better be important to wake me at this-" Arnook swung the door open, only to meet face to face with his daughter.

"Hi Dad," Yue squeaked out. Before she knew it, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground in a hug. Her heart swelled and everything in her mind went away. She had seen her Father crying under her gaze and it broke her heart to not come and comfort him. Yue held him tighter as tears began to roll down his face. "I'm sorry I didn't notify you sooner, things got…a little crazy."

Arnook set his daughter down, wiping his cheeks, "I don't care as long as my daughter is back. I knew from my vision when you were born that you were going to become the Moon Spirit, but I never knew how hard it was going to be to let the last part of my family go." He hugged her again, "It's good to hold my daughter in my arms again."

"Arnook, who is it?" Yue's brow furrowed and looked past her father to see a young girl, barely older than her, wrapped up in furs.

Yue looked at her father who had a nervous smile on his face, "Dad…who is that?"

He chuckled nervously, "Well, uh, this is your future Step-Mother, Chiho." Jin tried her best to not let a gasp out as Yue looked at her dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Azula laid still while the healers worked on her broken body. For the first time in her life, Azula had to accept defeat. She couldn't beat Katara, even with the Comet. Nothing shamed her more than the fact that she could strike fear into the hearts of many, nearly kill the Avatar and be the rightful heir to become the Fire Lord, but can be simply beat by a Water Bender. She knew the only thing she could do now is take Ty Lee and go off to Ember Island, never seeing her brother, Mai, the Avatar or that Water Bender again. The whispers of the healers annoyed her, she wished she could actually create a flame, she would burn them to a crisp. "Princess," The name was almost foreign to her, "If you can, try squeezing my hand with your right hand." Azula squeezed her hand as hard as possible, but barely gripped the healer's hand. She took her other hand, "And now the other hand." Again, it was the same result. "Good, now do your best to move your toes and legs." It felt as if her legs and feet were weighted down, but she was able to complete the task. "What you have gone through is pretty amazing, no offense Princess. The Bending Master Katara had used is one of the rarest abilities known to our people, let alone the move that she had used. By the trauma your body has received…I don't understand how we could have healed you...or even how you have the ability to move your extremities. If you continue to make this progress, you'll be better by the morning. Your body is amazing at how it can heal Princess." The healers all stood from their kneeling positions, "As request of the Fire Lord, we will be nearby and check on you every so often. He told us that you would rather us not, but he told us to make sure that you are alive. Is there anything you need before we leave Princess?" Azula looked from the healer to the wall, not wanting to look at the Water Bender anymore. "As you wish Princess, please try to get some sleep." One of the healers draped a blanket over her naked body before they all left, leaving her in the Moon lit room. It wasn't long before the tears began to prick at her eyes, the sound of her Father's voice echoing in her head, calling her a failure, saying that she would never be as good as Zuko. Once the tears finally came, her soft cries filled the room.<p>

She heard the door open and she stopped her cries, mentally cursing that she couldn't wipe her face. Azula didn't turn to whoever entered and listened to their footsteps as they approached her bed and sat down next to her. "I know I only have one chance at this," It was Zuko, "and I thought now would be the best time. You have been defeated, _twice_, by Katara, Aang still lives and has brought peace to a world our family has kept from this world. Father will be locked away for the rest of his life for crimes that you should be put away for, but you have been deemed mentally stable. I won't lie to you Azula since you already know the truth, I didn't want you out, I never wanted to see your face ever again after what happened during Sozin's Comet. Seeing you like that, it truly showed me what Father's influence on you has done to you."

"What's your point Zuzu?" She asked.

He silent for a moment, "I now know that keeping you away from the world is not what's best for you." If he could have seen her, he would have seen her cock an eyebrow. "You can still change Azula, I'm not asking for you to change your personality…I want you to be the Phoenix General of the Fire Nation."

"The Phoenix General?"

"A new position that I have created. Instead of me commanding the military, you will command them. You would be the second most powerful person in the Fire Nation and will still have a royal title." Zuko explained. "Your first mission will be providing military support to help clear the prisoners of War and make sure the towns taken over by the Fire Nation, return to their former glory."

Azula rolled her eyes, "And why would I want to do that? There is no reason why I should help you Zuzu."

"You're right," Zuko admitted. "There is no reason…but I'm asking Azula. If you could use your skills for good, we would be the top Nation for good reason. We would be respected without having to take lives. You belong in a military life and it would be a waste for you to just live your life on Ember Island." He got closer to his sister, "Show that you can bring more honor to the title of 'Phoenix' than our Father did. If you and I work together, the only reason our Father will be known in History is because he birthed the best rulers of the Fire Nation. Instead of us bowing to him…you'll have Father bowing at your feet." Zuko stood up from the chair. "Give it some thought Azula. If you want to stay here and accept my offer, I'll see you tomorrow…if you don't, there will be a boat ready to take you to Ember Island."

Azula turned her head to him as he left, "Wait," Zuko turned back to his sister. "Don't you want to know where Mother is?"

"I already found out…I brought Ty Lee like you asked. Once she leaves…you should get some sleep. I hope to see you in the morning Azula, for the first time in my life." Zuko opened and the shut the door behind him and was met by Ty Lee and Toph. "Your plan better work Toph."

Toph scoffed, "I know girls with Daddy issues, she'll fall for it."

"Go ahead and see her Ty, you can go to Sokka's room when you're done." Zuko told her as he and Toph left. Ty Lee sighed and opened the door, entering the room.

"Hi Zula," Azula looked over to see the Kyoshi clad Ty Lee, "It's good to see you again."

She limply held her arm out, "Ty Lee." Ty Lee approached and sat in the chair Zuko did, taking her hand, "We can finally live the life that you wanted, away from the palace and living together. Our new life can start tomorrow."

Ty Lee frowned slightly, "Zula…I can't do that anymore. I have new life. I'm a Kyoshi Warrior now, I finally can fit in with people who are like me, but are all different at the same time." She saw the look of sadness come across Azula's face. "I'm a different person now. My duty is to Suki and the Warriors…and I also have found someone too. Her name is Yuki…she's really nice."

"Oh," Azula rolled her head back. "I guess I should have assumed…"

"I'm sorry Zula, I will always enjoy our time together…and I guess I can forget about you imprisoning me. But I really think you should take Zuko's deal. When the Warriors come back for their mission, Zuko is going to ask them to provide protection for the meeting. We'll still be able to see each other a lot," Ty Lee tried to get her to see the bright side, which usually angered her, but it didn't provoke any emotion from her. She leaned in and kissed Azula on the cheek, "I hope to see you tomorrow Azula." The door opened once more and Ty Lee stood and left, not saying anything as she left. Azula heard someone else enter and shut the door behind them.

"Whoever you are, just go away, I don't feel like talking anymore." Azula stated.

He pulled his blade out of its sheath, "It will only take a second."

* * *

><p>Yuki watched the water as the Moon reflected off of the calm sea. Her mind was on the acrobat and she couldn't help but miss her. She remembered the first time they had gotten together. Suki had told her to train Ty Lee in one of the most easiest techniques they knew. It was on a night like this where Yuki kept sighing in anger when Ty Lee would get it wrong. She ended up getting behind her and moving her through the footsteps. Ty Lee ended up missing an important step entirely and they both collapsed on the ground. Before Yuki could yell at Ty Lee for messing up, she realized they were face to face with each other. She could remember Ty Lee's breath against her lips and the sexual tension that had finally built up and- "Yuki." She was pulled out of her mind and turned to see Suki standing behind her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"<p>

"Sorry Ma'am, I just couldn't sleep." Yuki answered. "I'll go back to sleep."

She started to go to the stairs, but Suki put her hand to her chest, "You miss her, huh?"

Yuki felt her heart pick up, "Her? What do you mean Ma'am, I don't miss anyone."

"I know about you and Ty Lee Yuki, it wasn't as secret as you two thought it was. It gets obvious when I can hear your moaning from my room," Suki said, bringing a blush to Yuki's face. "You obviously know the rule about relations between the Warriors."

"But we've all 'been' together before," Yuki spoke up.

Suki nodded, "Yes, but we all knew our _other_ job came first. We weren't dating each other…or falling in love with each other." She approached the Warrior closer, her hand resting on her shoulder, "But that was the old Kyoshi Warriors, I think it's time someone brought a new age to the Kyoshi Warriors Yuki…someone who I know will take care of the girls and bring honor to the name. Someone, Yuki…who has been my second in command for years." Yuki turned to her commander, not being able to believe what Suki was suggesting. "You've given the Warriors your all and you deserve to be the leader."

"What about you Ma'am?"

She smiled softly, "I'm going to be a married woman Yuki, I'm going to be the wife of the Chief of the Water Tribe with the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. Don't worry about me. This will be my last mission with the Warriors as your leader."

Yuki took a deep breath, "You have no idea what this means to me Ma'am, I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Yuki. Now, if you could tell me something," Suki put her hand on her shoulder, "Is Ty Lee any better than I am?"

Her face went completely red, "Well…I mean…uh, I don't know Ma'am."

Suki's hand went down her arm to Yuki's hand, "Then let me remind you."

* * *

><p>Ty Lee entered Sokka's room with a smile on her face, she was happy to see Sokka again and hopefully he was happy to see her. She walked into the sitting room to see two girls sitting on one of the sofas. One of the girls was comforting the other one who had usual white hair. "Hello?" Ty Lee got their attention, "Uh hi, I'm looking for the Prince of the Water Tribe, he has tan skin and uh, dark hair…is this his room?"<p>

Yue nodded, "Yes, this is Prince Sokka's room, I'm his girlfriend Yue…"

Her face lit up, "_You're_ Yue? Suki told me about you! Well it was mostly Zuko who told me about you and he said you were nice and that you sometimes like being with girls, but mostly when there is a guy, but that's how I am too. I mean, being with girls is fun, they know what they're doing, but you know what I mean-"

Both girls stared at her funny, Yue leaned over to Jin, "I don't think this girl has an off switch." She continued to ramble on until Yue raised her hand up for her to stop, "Okay, relax. So Suki sent you?" Ty Lee nodded happily. "You must be her replacement."

"Yes I am, you can call me Ty Lee. But I think we'll get to know each other soon enough because we're going to be sharing the same guy and it's going to be awesome! I've been told that I'm a very good lover. Hey, did you know that your name and Suki's name together is Yuki and Yuki is one of my friends. Well, she's more of a girlfriend type of friend, but we're not exclusive yet and I'm sure she is fine with this-"

"Ty Lee!" Yue finally spoke, silencing the Warrior. "Please just stop talking, I can't really take this in right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ty Lee pretended to zip her lips. She looked around for a place to put her stuff down, but didn't know where to put it. Ty Lee was about to ask where she could, but she remembered that Yue got mad that she was talking. Panicking, she began to softly hop from one foot to another, wanting to ask but was stuck in the predicament.

Yue turned to Ty Lee to see her starting to get red in the face, "What's wrong?"

"Mmmmm mmm mmmm mmm," She mumbled through her lips.

Her eyes narrowed, "What?"

"MMMMM MMM MMMM MMM!" Ty Lee mumbled louder.

"You can talk," Yue finally said.

"Where can I put my stuff?!" She shouted, but instantly covered her mouth, realizing how loud she was. Yue pointed towards the room, "Thank you."

Ty Lee quickly rushed into the other room while Yue sighed, "She is literally something else…"

"At least it will take your mind off what happened," Jin tried to offer, but Yue slumped her head, "I'm sorry for reminding you…it's not _that_ big of deal though. I mean, aren't you happy that your Dad is happy? From what you said, he's been lonely without your Mother…"

Yue ran her hands over her face, "My future Step-Mother is going to be a little bit older than me…I literally grew up with this girl."

"Just know that she isn't replacing your Mother," Jin told her, "Your Father just wants someone to love…and the only available woman happened to be younger. Doesn't your culture usually marry off young?"

She nodded, "I was almost married off…but other things got in the way of that, so I was saved from that."

"What happened?"

"I died?"

Jin's eyes went wide, "Oh…I'm not helping am I?"

"Not at all."

* * *

><p>Toph quietly shut the door behind her as she entered the room. She saw Aang pacing around the room, "What's wrong with you Twinkle Toes?"<p>

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I, uh, I might have done something wrong…something I shouldn't have done."

"What's wrong? Relax before you have a major malfunction," Toph told him, "Now, what's going on? What have you done?"

"Aang?" They both turned to see Katara sit up in the bed, rubbing her eye, "What's going on?"

They both went to the bed, Toph sat on the side while Aang got on his knee, "Nothing, how are you feeling?"

"Better," She yawned.

"You did really good out there Sweetness, I'm impressed and you should be honored, I'm not usually impressed," Toph said.

Katara chuckled softly, "I know Toph." She looked to her husband, "So…is she…"

"About that…" Aang's stress came back. "She's alive…but I don't know for how long."

"Did I really hurt her that much?" Katara asked, astonished.

Aang shook his head, "I…uh, may have suggested to Sokka that…he should…_kill_ Azula…"

"What?!" Katara nearly yelled.

"It's not like I meant to, you know that. She hurt you…she nearly killed you hours ago. If you didn't redirect that lightning, I wouldn't have been able to save you Katara. I was just thinking out loud, I didn't know what I was going to do about Azula, I shouldn't have done that," Aang explained. "While I was talking to your brother, I told him that we couldn't put her in prison nor could I take her bending away because she wouldn't stop being herself…so Sokka assumed…"

Katara threw over the covers and got up, stumbling a little from the sudden rush, "We have to stop him."

Aang and Toph quickly followed her, "But Katara, he left about an hour ago, if he was going to do it, he might have done it by now."

"We should still at least try," She said as she rushed down the hall. Aang grabbed Toph and put her on his back, her arms clinging around his neck. He created an Air Scooter and pulled Katara into his lap, they sped down the hallway, almost hitting some servants. Aang put his arm around Katara's waist as the ball disappeared below them and slowed down on foot. He let her go and Katara continued running into the infirmary. "Sokka!" Katara yelled as she ran through the small hallway, pulling open the first couple doors until she got to the last one. She went silent as she looked into the room. Aang and Toph finally caught up with her to look into the room.

On the bed, Sokka was lying naked with Azula asleep at his side, a blanket covering their waists. He awkwardly chuckled, "Uh…hey guys."

**I hope you all liked it. If you are interested in the SukixYuki pairing, I have a one shot that I had made and I will put it out if enough people want to read it. Sorry it took so long to put out, but writer's block has really got me. Be sure to leave a review and have a happy holidays.**

**-SDB**


	17. Final AN

I've put this off long enough, but I have to do this. I'm sorry to all my fans of my stories, but I can no longer continue FEH: Ember Island or Sharing is Caring. I don't like how silly and stupid the path I have chosen has gone. I'm going to start putting out more serious stories, there will still be comedy, but I want to be a better writer and not be known as the guy who writes the story where it's just straight up lemons EVERY chapter or the story that should have actually have a fucking plot. I'm truly sorry, but I want to write stories that I can be proud that people actually like. But for you Harem and lemon lovers out there, I will officially be continuing TEB18's story 'The Photographer's Muse' since he has quit writing. (See his stories to see his note). It's not something that I would particularly LOVE to write, but the dude is like a brother to me and it's the story he was most proud of. Anyways, I'm going to upload the first chapter of my new story tomorrow morning. I hope you like it and if you would like to talk to me directly, instead of on FF, find me on Twitter ( SubjectDeltaBub). I'll answer you A LOT faster on there.

-SDB


	18. Last Chapter (kind of)

**So I know a lot of you were bummed when I stopped this story and decided to move on to other things...things that I would have to admit are WAY better, but that's not the point right now. I recently found my unfinished chapter for this story and since I've been busy with work, school and my recent purchase of an Xbox One with TitanFall...I decided to make some people's days by uploading the last ever content for Sharing Is Caring. Shout out to all of the fans out there, like 173528. I'll be sure to remember the name :D**

Sokka exited the room, putting his sword over his shoulder and was welcomed by the angry face of his sister, "Sokka…what in the _Spirits_ were you thinking?! Sleeping with Zuko's sister? The girl who tried to kill Aang?!"

"Why did you come to find me Katara?" Sokka asked.

"I made a mistake Sokka, I shouldn't have suggested that you kill Azula, we came here to make sure that you didn't kill her," Aang told her.

"Well aren't you glad I didn't then?" Sokka tried to calm his sister but her face was still stuck in its furious state, "I guess not…"

"How did you even go from trying to kill someone to having sex with them…and was she good?" Toph questioned, Katara gave her a shove, "What? Tell me you don't want to know if the prissy Fire Princess just lies there or not."

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…it started like this…"

* * *

><p>He stood outside the door and listened to the conversation inside, "I hope to see you tomorrow Azula." Sokka opened the door, hiding behind it as Ty Lee left. Poking his head around the door, he quickly slipped into the room and shut the door behind him.<p>

"Whoever you are, just go away, I don't feel like talking anymore." Azula stated.

Sokka pulled the sword out of the sheath, "It will only take a second."

He approached her bed, readying his sword to drive it through her chest. Sokka reminded himself of all the pain in the world because of the Fire Nation and was about to stab her when she turned to him, their eyes meeting. "Are you here to kill me Water Tribe boy?" He stopped, wondering if she was going to even try to stop him, but she remained eye contact with him. Sokka gave her a nod. "I've had a lot of people try to kill me…but none of them were able to catch me in a weakened state, so I guess the Spirits are in favor of you tonight." Azula turned her head away from him, sighing, "Go ahead and get it over with…"

Sokka shook off the conversation and raised his sword up again, "This is for my sister…for Aang…and for Suki…"

Before he could stab her, "Suki? That girl that you were blubbering about during the Invasion?"

He stopped again, sighing in anger, "Yes, Suki, the girl you tortured. My fiancé." Her laugh confused him, making him slightly lower the weapon.

"You _really_ believe that I tortured her?" She chuckled. Azula looked back to him, "I guess since I have nothing left to live for, I can tell you. Like you had said before, I was just baiting you away from my Father. I interrogated her for an hour, asking why she had your bison and about the whereabouts of the Avatar, but I didn't torture her. She was of no use to me so I threw her in the Boiling Rock. That was about the time I started to notice Ty Lee drifting away from me. She was too enthused about being one of those 'Kyoshi Warriors'. But I don't torture people…it gets my hands too dirty."

"It doesn't change what you did to Aang," Sokka told her.

"Can you really blame me?" She asked, "If you were born in the Fire Nation, under your Father's rule and all you could do to get his attention was make yourself a emotionless Fire Bending machine and he told you to kill the Avatar, you're telling me that you wouldn't do it?" Sokka didn't answer her as she turned away from him, "That's what I thought. Just end me already, I have nothing else in this world to care about…"

His brow furrowed, he would have thought that Azula would have put up more of a fight than this. This didn't seem like what the girl who chased him and his friends around the world would sound like. This wasn't Warrior kill…this was an assisted suicide. "How can you just give up? Even when you had no bending, you were still a dangerous threat…but now you're nothing."

"Oh, I'm so hurt," Azula sarcastically said, "You have no idea what it's like to be me…I worked so hard to be my Father's favorite child and yet I couldn't even live a normal life. The only love I could find, I pushed away…"

Sokka sat down on the chair, "If you opened yourself up more, you would receive love…your brother chased us around the world, kidnapping my sister and Aang and even trying to kill us, but we eventually forgave him…it might take a while with you, but you could get along with us."

She snickered softly, "You just came in here to kill me, but now you're saying we can all be friends? You are the worst assassin since my brother hired that man to kill the Avatar, at least he died _trying_ to kill his target."

"Hey, I was able to stop him from killing Aang. Because of my boomerang, he basically killed himself," Sokka nearly bragged.

Azula cocked an eyebrow, "_You_ defeated the assassin?" Sokka nodded. "Huh, I guess you had to be good for _something_."

His brow furrowed, "Hey! I'm good for _a lot_ of things! I'm the plan guy! I gave Combustion Man a name!"

"Well actually his name is-"

"And I and two teenage girls took out a fleet of Fire Nation Airships and helped the Avatar to defeat your Father. Now I'm the Prince of the Southern Water Tribe, I'm going to marry the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, the Princess of the Northern Water Tribe and I have an apparently pure sexual relationship with the Princess of the Earth Kingdom," Sokka continued. "So I'm pretty sure I'm pretty good for a lot of things."

(Toph: Way to tell her Meathead…

Katara: Shut it Toph.)

She gave him an amused look, "Oh if only it didn't hurt to clap my hands, I would give you a round of applause. While I may be slightly impressed by the first parts, I hardly believe you could even pleasure a girl, let alone pleasure _three_."

* * *

><p>Katara held up a hand, "Oh Spirits, just stop. I can paint the rest of the picture in my mind, just don't say it." She pinched the bridge of her nose with her left hand as her elbow rested on her right arm that was resting across her stomach. "I'm glad she's okay, but you're going to have to be the one that tells Yue, Suki and Zuko about you sleeping with Azula. I want <em>nothing<em> to do with it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Sokka brushed her off. Katara shook her head at her brother as she turned around and left, Aang following behind her.

Toph blew the bangs out of her eyes, "So…what happened next?"

* * *

><p>"Oh really?" He challenged, "I'll show you I can pleasure a woman." Sokka pulled off his sheath and his shirt, noticing Azula's eyes over his build. He pulled off the blanket from her body, revealing her pale form, the hair on her mound was trimmed into the Fire Nation insignia and her supple breasts almost hypnotized him. Before she could yell at him, his lips smashed against hers. He climbed onto the bed and got between her legs, she fought against his kiss before his touch went down her side. She melted against him, Sokka realized his action and ran his hand up and down her side again. Against her body's wishes, Azula widened her legs and put her arms around him, her right hand diving into his dark hair. Sokka smiled against her lips and pressed his forming bulge against her mound. Her hot breath escaped her mouth and she deepened their kiss. Ecstasy flowed through her body as he continued to move himself against her, the ache in her body began to become secondary, all her body wanted was him inside of her. He ended the kiss and opened his eyes to see her half lidded eyes as she panted, this was a completely different side of Azula, she looked almost…normal.<p>

"What?" Her angry tone brought him back to Earth.

"Sorry…it's just that you don't look as threatening as you usually do, you look, beautiful" Sokka told her, he was expecting a sarcastic or an angry response, but all she did was look away from him, a blush across her face. He attached his mouth to her neck as he kicked off his pants and boots. She mewled in pleasure, wondering how this _boy_ could be turning her on this much. Finally getting free from his clothes, his length rested on the top of her slit, she looked down between them. Truthfully, Azula had never seen a man this way. She and Ty Lee had used toys to simulate a phallus, but never had she seen one…and never one so _big_. Sokka ran his tip along her slit, her bottom lip became trapped between her perfect teeth, her entrance became slick with her own excitement. Pressing himself into her, Azula tensed up as the intruder slowly slid inside of her. The foreign feeling was painful at first, but it soon faded once he was fully immersed inside of her. "Jeez, you are ridiculously _tight_, is this your first time?"

Azula still refused to look at him, "With a man…" Sokka couldn't say he was surprised, he had heard that she, Ty Lee and Mai had had a thing but he didn't think that she hadn't at least been with at least one guy. Sokka slowly pulled out, her sleeve tried to pull him back in and accepted him when he slid back in. Her eyes closed and she sighed in pleasure as she became accustomed to the man inside of her. His pace continued as she looked between them, watching his length disappear into her heat. Azula gasped again when he pressed further inside of her. "Harder," Sokka nearly had to strain his ears to hear her. Planting his right hand on the bed beside her hip and grabbing the end of the bed with his left, Sokka slammed his hips into hers, the loud audible sound of their skin echoed along with a groan of approval. To his surprise, she pulled his neck down and kissed him deeply, her tongue deeply roamed in his mouth the more pleasure she felt when he entered her again. Her lips stopped moving and they looked into each other's eyes as he continued his steady pace. "Bite me," She whispered.

"What?" Sokka stopped.

She turned her head to the side, exposing her neck to him, "Bite me…please." Sokka complied and softly bite into at first, before biting down harder on her neck. He felt her squeeze around him as she gasped. Sokka really wasn't surprised that she was turned on by pain, though the part about her liking it done to her was more surprising. With his teeth biting down into her porcelain skin and went into a quick and hard pace, his hips slamming into her. As the bed creaked along with them, Azula couldn't help but be lost in the pleasure, she moaned out in pleasure and her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Azula hated to admit it, but he was doing a _very_ good job at pleasuring her, then that's when she felt it begin. She tried not to make it too obvious, but he was going to know and she wanted to hold it back, but it was too late. Azula moaned and she squeezed around him, going rigid against him as she experienced her first orgasm with a man. Sokka turned them over, she rested against his chest as he slowly moved her hips. Along with her weak muscles, Azula's orgasm had temporarily made her body limp, though it didn't stop Sokka from continuing. He planted his feet on the bed and thrusted up into her, his orgasm on the horizon.

"Oh Spirits," He moaned as he pushed himself in one last time and let his seed douse her inferno-like core. Sokka sighed in relief as his body relaxed, Azula's hot and sweaty body keeping him warm, but he brought the blanket over her body to cover her decency. "I told you I could please a girl."

"Don't rub it in," She hissed.

Sokka smiled as he looked at her tired face, he tucked a stray hair back into place, "You know, you should relax more, you look actually look human."

"Shut up," Azula yawned before laying her head on his chest and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

><p>"Wow Snoozles, you really gave it to the Princess," Toph applauded. "You must be so proud of yourself."<p>

A smile came across Sokka's face and he shrugged, "What can I say? I know what the ladies want."

"Speaking of that," Toph smiled, "I'm going to go get it on with my fiancé, see ya later Snoozles, thanks for the story by the way, it really got me in the mood." His face dropped as she left.

"Glad I could help…" He mumbled as he walked to his room.

**I'm not going to lie, I'm happy that I've decided to turn away from this type of writing, but I hope you've enjoyed the last ever chapter of Sharing is Caring  
><strong>

**-SDB**


End file.
